Getting Darker
by applemacaroon
Summary: Alunan musik adalah segalanya bagi Baekhyun, tetapi bagi Chanyeol, kebisingan adalah hal terakhir yang ingin ia dengar. "Jangan nyanyikan apapun, jangan mainkan apapun. Diamlah dan biarkan aku melindungimu." Ketika sebuah kebetulan telah mengikat mereka, yang ingin mereka lakukan hanyalah membawanya ke arah tamat. CHANBAEK. Mafia!au
1. 00 Prolog - Unsolved Behaviour

**Getting Darker**

 **.**

 **applemacaroon** x **WinterJun09**

 **00 Prolog - Unsolved Behaviour**

" _Of course it's complicated. If it wasn't, I probably wouldn't be interested in you."_ _  
_ _―_ _ **pleasefindthis**_ _,_ _ **I Wrote This For You**_

* * *

 _Tatapan yang tajam. Kekuasaan. Kekuatan. Uang._

 _Pria itu memiliki segalanya._

Semua orang akan tunduk dihadapannya, mengalihkan pandangan jika berbicara dengannya, dan berbicara dengan suara _sekecil mungkin_ saat bersama dengannya.

Jangan membuatnya merasa terganggu, jangan membuatnya mengetahui keberadaanmu karena kebisingan yang kau buat dengan perasaan tidak tahu malu.

Sebuah peluru akan menembus otakmu jika kau membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya kearahmu.

Karena seorang _Park Chanyeol_ membenci kebisingan.

Dan tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan dari pria berpistol dengan tingkat toleril rendah sepertinya.

Terlebih, dia adalah seorang _Mafia_.

Ketika kau memutuskan untuk mengusiknya, ia akan mengejarmu hingga kedalam neraka, mencabikmu, memastikan kedua matanya melihat mayatmu.

" _I don't fucking care. No one can protect you the way I do, Lil boy."_

 _Semua itu berubah, saat ia mendengar suara biola yang menyayat hati, memaksa masuk kedalam hati kecilnya, bermaksud melindungi dengan kekuatan yang ia punya._

* * *

 _Getting Darker_ **  
**

* * *

Baekhyun merasa bahwa musik dan biola adalah dunianya.

Mengangungkan musik sebagai bagian dari detak jantungnya, sedangkan biola sebagai tulang yang menopang tubuhnya.

Setiap _musical note_ yang tertulis didalam partiturnya adalah hartanya yang paling berharga.

Lalu ia bertemu laki-laki itu, telanjang disebelahnya, dengan senyum sombong yang terpatri tepat di wajah sialannya,

" _Morning, sweetheart. Do you remember what we do last night?"_

-mengaku sebagai _suaminya_ , dan melakukan _One night stand_ dengannya,

Dan yang paling buruk, Baekhyun tidak pernah mengenal laki-laki itu sama sekali, seumur hidupnya.

* * *

 _Getting Darker_

* * *

"Jangan menangis, _sweetheart_."

Baekhyun mendongak dengan air mata, dan lelaki itu segera membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman memabukkan, membuatnya melupakan dunia.

Jika saja dunia ini tahu bagaimana kedua manusia ini ingin menghentikan waktu, mencari rasa aman untuk kedua hati yang ingin bersatu.

"Aku mengerti, tetapi kenapa?"

* * *

"Dunia ini kejam. Bukankah itu berarti aku harus menjadi lebih kejam agar dapat melindungi apa yang kumiliki?"

Ya. Dunia ini kejam.

Tetapi begitu pula dengan dirinya, dan ia tidak bisa berhenti. Seperti domino yang tersusun rapi, ia sudah menjatuhkan salah satu sisinya.

 _Dan itu berarti ia tidak dapat berhenti, sekalipun ia menginginkannya._

* * *

 _Semua di dunia ini terjadi karena sebuah kebetulan._

 _Kau dan aku bertemu karena sebuah kebetulan._

 _Kau dan aku terikat karena sebuah kebetulan._

 _Lalu, apakah kita akan berpisah hanya karena sebuah kebetulan juga?_

 **TBC**

* * *

 **[ applemacaroon's note ]**

 _So, hey all! Aku akan comeback (lololol) dengan fanfiction hasil collaboration aku dengan WinterJun09._

 _Aku harap kalian menyukai fic ini, dan tolong tetap mendukung kami!_

 _Jika kalian punya pertanyaan atau sekedar ingin lebih dekat, kalian bisa chat aku di line dengan ID **applemacaroon**! _

_I love you guys *hug*_

 _dan untuk yang pertama kalinya membaca fic aku, kalian bisa baca fic aku yang lain dengan Judul 'Everyours, Richard Park' !_

 **[ WinterJun09's note ]**

 _So, ini pertama kalinya aku collab ff, hope you guys like it, and enjoy it!_

 _Makasih banget buat Kak Apple yang udah mau collab sama aing wkwkwk, intinya,  
_

( yeah, thanks a lot to you too Winter!)

 _please leave your review for us! ^^_


	2. 01 Silent Stranger

**applemacaroon** x **WinterJun09**

 **.**

 **Getting Darker**

 **.**

 **01 Silent Stranger**

" _Forget the air, I'll breathe you instead."_ _  
_ _―_ _ **pleasefindthis**_ _,_ _ **I Wrote This For You**_

* * *

Cahaya yang datang dari berbagai sudut kota membuat kota Seoul terlihat temaram di tengah kegelapan malam. Beberapa sudut kota terlihat ramai, tetapi tidak dengan jalan ini. Hanya beberapa kendaraan yang melintasi jalanan itu ; _membuat keadaan_ _terasa mencekam dan sangat sunyi._

Malam yang seperti inilah yang disukai mafia _itu_.

Ia duduk dengan tenang di dalam mobil mewahnya, dengan sebelah tangan yang menopang dagunya malas. Wajah angkuhnya terangkat, bersamaan dengan kedua kakinya yang duduk menyilang. Tidak ada musik yang dinyalakan, tidak ada sebisik pun bunyi yang terdengar.

Ia adalah _Park Chanyeol_ , si tangan dingin. Si penyuka keheningan.

Ini adalah hari pertamanya kembali ke Seoul, setelah sebelumnya ia harus menghabiskan waktu di Amerika, yang mana keberadaannya dimaksudkan untuk membereskan para _penentang_ yang mencari masalah dengannya.

 _Bila_ _boleh_ _jujur, ia hanya ingin pulang dan m_ _enikmati waktu istirahat_ _yang prima._

 _Tapi lagi_ _-_ _lagi, ia tampaknya_ _keinginan tersebut hampa adanya_ _._

Mobil itu berhenti di belakang sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang dihiasi dengan tulisan cetak logam bertuliskan _Solvent Entertaiment_.

Chanyeol menatap gedung itu lamat-lamat, berdecih meremehkan, sebelum akhirnya keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan memasuki gedung dengan dagu yang terangkat sombong.

Gedung itu sama heningnya dengan malam. Tidak terdengar suara apapun, yang mana sangat tidak biasa. Hanya terdengar hembusan nafas dan angin yang lirih ; _siapaun tidak berani mengusik ketenangannya._

Chanyeol berjalan di depan, memimpin anak buahnya yang berada patuh di belakangnya. Jas yang melekat di tubuhnya membuatnya terlihat mengintimidasi, entah karena wajahnya yang mempesona, tubuhnya yang tegap dan proporsional, ataupun karena matanya yang setajam elang.

Langkah dengan ketukan pelan tersebut berhenti tepat di depan pintu kayu mahoni yang kokoh.

Beberapa anak buahnya segera maju selangkah di depan Chanyeol, membuka pintu dengan hormat, menundukkan kepala dengan penuh kepatuhan.

"Tuan Park Chanyeol akan masuk kedalam."

Dari dalam ruangan, sang presdir yang sudah menunggu, berdiri dengan penuh hormat, mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk duduk diatas kursi yang sudah dipersiapkan khusus untuknya, mendapatkan lirikan dan senyum sombong dari sang mafia.

" _So_ ," Suara bass itu terdengar congkak, "Beri aku alasan yang masuk akal, apa yang membuatmu berani memanggilku kesini?"

Nada mengintimidasi itu membuat seseorang di hadapannya tercekat, kehilangan kata-kata yang seharusnya sudah berada di ujung lidah.

" _Please sit down first, Sir_. Aku minta maaf sudah memanggilmu selarut ini. Hanya saja, aku benar-"

"Tidak usah berbasa basi," Chanyeol menatap tajam presdir dari perusahaan _Entertaiment_ ternama itu, "Intinya."

"Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk melindungi salah satu asetku."

Chanyeol tidak memberikan respon, terlihat tidak tertarik. Alih-alih mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian, ia memilih untuk menuju salah satu sofa yang sebenarnya bukan untuknya, lalu menyamankan dirinya di kursi empuk itu.

"Dia adalah aset perusahaanku yang paling berharga, Tuan. Dan aku tidak bisa membiarkannya hancur begitu saja di tangan bajingan kotor seperti mereka!"

Yunho menunggu reaksi Chanyeol berikutnya, tetapi yang dilakukan lelaki itu hanyalah meneguk cairan merah pekat di atas mejanya. Seakan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara sedari tadi.

Laki-laki dengan rambut abu-abu gelap itu meletakkan gelasnya.

"Mengapa?"

"Perusahaan _brengsek_ itu mencoba untuk menjatuhkan saham perusahaanku."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, memijat dahinya dengan tangan yang tertahan di bahu sofa, matanya menatap Yunho dengan remeh.

"Kau cukup berani untuk memanggilku kemari hanya untuk hal ini."

Yunho terlihat meneguk ludah, "A-aku tidak tahu lagi harus mencari bantuan ke siapa."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, yang lebih tinggi hanya tersenyum miring dan berdiri tanpa kata. Menepuk jasnya dengan tak kalah angkuh dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"A-aku akan mengantarmu keluar." Yunho segera menyamakan langkahnya di belakang sang pemimpin kegelapan itu dengan takut-takut.

Chanyeol sekali lagi hanya membungkam mulutnya, tetapi juga tidak melambatkan langkahnya untuk menunggu sang presdir. Ia tetap berjalan dengan dagu yang terangkat, decihan halus keluar diantara bibirnya.

Suara alas sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai mendominasi keadaan yang sunyi senyap.

Tidak ada yang berani berbicara, bernapas pun dilakukan dengan hembusan sepelan mungkin.

Sebuah alunan dari biola sayup-sayup terdengar, membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkah untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Yunho mengumpat dalam hati, ia sudah mendengar gosip dimana Chanyeol dan suara bising adalah definisi sempurna dari hukuman setingkat neraka.

Dan sialnya, tampaknya ia akan merasakannya hari ini.

"M-maafkan aku! A-a—"

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memberi _gesture_ agar Yunho menutup mulutnya.

Sementara tubuh jakungnya bergerak ke sumber suara, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

Alunan tersebut berasal dari ruang rekaman, disana terdapat sebuah audio yang terputar, entah siapa yang tidak sengaja memutarnya ; _mengingatkannya pada seseorang_.

Perpaduan dari gesekan _bow_ dan biola yang mengalun halus seperti membelah hatinya, menyayat sesuatu di dalam sana untuk terbuka kembali.

 _Begitu lirih dan_ _terdapat luka yang mendalam_ _,_ _te_ _tapi indah dan memikat dalam waktu_ _yang_ _bersamaan_ _._

"Siapa… yang memainkan itu?"

Yunho terkejut.

Apakah setelah ini Chanyeol akan membunuh orang yang memainkannya seperti yang pernah didengarnya? Karena jika begitu matilah dia, karena yang mengalunkannya adalah aset perusahaannya yang berharga, _yang_ _mampu membuatnya berlutut untuk perlindungan dari Sang Mafia._

"Apa aku harus mengulang pertanyaanku?" Kalimat tersebut keluar dari bibir Chanyeol dengan penuh penekanan.

"I-i-itu… Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol terlihat menggumamkan nama yang Baru saja terlotar, "Apakah dia adalah salah satu asetmu?"

"D-d-dia—" Yunho berujar ragu-ragu, "D-dia adalah orang yang kubicarakan di dalam. Baekhyun adalah aset terbesar dari perusahaan kami."

Yunho tidak yakin apakah matanya benar melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum, tetapi pria itu terlihat benar-benar melakukannya.

 _Chanyeol tersenyum, walaupun senyum itu adalah sebuah senyuman miring._

"Dimana ia sekarang?"

"Ia seharusnya sedang berada di _Bar._ Untuk- _"_

" _Bar?"_ Senyuman miring tersebut berubah wujud, menjadi seringai kejam yang Yunho sekalipun tak tahu pasti apa arti yang berada didalamnya.

"Tunjukkan jalannya, sekarang."

 _Kaki sang Presdir tidak pernah bergetar sebegini hebatnya._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Getting Darker**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

" _This one_?" Chanyeol mendecih melihat beberapa orang dengan baju hitam membungkukkan badan mereka, tepat saat ia memasuki sebuah ruangan luas dengan musik yang mengalun lembut memenuhi ruangan.

Kai, ( _yang merupakan tangan kanan Chanyeol_ ) hanya mengangguk kecil, Chanyeol melemparkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, beberapa orang terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang, sementara di timur, terlihat seorang laki-laki yang duduk tepat di depan meja baryang memanjang.

Sekedar informasi saja, Chanyeol adalah pemilik bar ini.

Chanyeol bertanya kepada Kai apakah laki-laki itu _orang yang sedang ia cari_ dengan mengedikkan kepalanya, dan sekali lagi, Kai hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

Chanyeol melepaskan jas hitam, memberikannya kepada Kai, lalu melipat lengan bajunya hingga siku dan melonggarkan dasinya. Ia lalu berjalan dengan kepercayaan diri setara _Zeus_ , dengan _gesture_ mengacak rambut _ash grey-_ nya, menebarkan pesona yang bahkan dapat menaklukkan _Aphrodite_.

Memberi sinyal agar Kai bergerak menjauh, Chanyeol lalu berjalan semakin dekat ke arah Baekhyun.

" _Hey, mind if I join you?"_ Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan _one night stand_ ,jika itu apa yang kau maksud." Baekhyun balik menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan merendahkan. Senyuman miring muncul di wajah si tampan.

 _Ini akan menjadi sangat menarik_.

Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Baekhyun tanpa memperdulikan tatapan menusuk dari yang lebih kecil. Mata Chanyeol melirik kearah bartender yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka, lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menyuruhnya mendekat.

Tentu saja si bartender mendekati mereka dengan langkah cepat dan takut-takut, mengingat pemilik bar ini adalah orang yang memanggilnya. _Parahnya, seorang Mafia_.

" _One Meyers Rum for me, and Redbull Vodka, please_."

" _Oh god_ , kau bahkan sudah merencanakannya," Baekhyun menyela Chanyeol, dan laki-laki yang disela tersebut menoleh kearah Baekhyun dengan pandangan remeh, tepat seperti apa yang Baekhyun tampilkan padanya.

"Kupikir kau tidak ingin berbicara denganku, _Sir."_ Chanyeol tersenyum sementara si bartender meninggalkan mereka untuk membuat pesanan.

Baekhyun mendesah pendek, lalu memutar kursinya agar dapat menghadap ke arah Chanyeol.

 _Gotcha, babe._

" _I know what you mean just by hearing your order,_ _ **Sir**_." Mendengar penekanan kata pada akhir kalimat Baekhyun, Chanyeol melepaskan napasnya dengan cara yang menggoda.

" _And what it is?"_ Chanyeol menarik kursi Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya, membuat jarak semakin menipis diantara mereka.

Baekhyun sejenak menahan napasnya, lalu berusaha membangun pertahanan _(yang sebenarnya sangat lemah_ ) untuk tidak tergoda akan rayuan laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut, "Engg… _I want to get butt-fucked by a stranger tonight_?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, sinar matanya menggelap.

" _As you wish, sweetheart_. Tetapi habiskan minumanmu, karena aku tidak akan membuang begitu banyak uang jika bukan karena _peach ass_ milikmu, _Babe_." Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya, berbisik tepat di telinga Baekhyun, membuat kulit disekitar lehernya terasa tergelitik.

"Didalam mimpimu saja, Tuan mesum."

Baekhyun lalu membuang muka, menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah hingga ke telinga. Sementara Chanyeol hanya terkekeh kecil.

 _Detik itu, Baekhyun tahu bahwa dirinya akan jatuh kedalam perangkap si lelaki dengan rambut abu-abu yang seksi._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Getting Darker**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Beberapa gelas dengan isi yang hampir kosong telah ditinggalkan oleh kedua laki-laki dengan perbedaan tinggi badan yang signifikan tersebut. Keduanya tengah sibuk mengobrol dengan salah satu diantara mereka yang matanya bahkan sudah tidak dapat membuka dengan normal.

"Jadi, apa yang kau sukai, Baekhyun?"

Yang lebih kecil melirik Chanyeol dengan pipi yang memerah karena mabuk, " _You_." Jari telunjuknya menusuk dada Chanyeol, sementara tangannya yang lain menahan kepalanya agar tidak terantuk.

Tawa Chanyeol lepas dengan cara yang menyenangkan, lalu ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Baekhyun, sedikit mengangkat badan yang lebih kecil agar dapat menggendongnya untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan ini?" Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya kearah bibir Baekhyun, berbisik tepat didepan bibirnya, membuat si kecil menutup matanya yang sayu.

Baekhyun menggerakkan pantatnya untuk menyamankan duduk, membuat pantatnya menggesek _sesuatu_ yang sudah nyaris mengeras karenanya. Lenguhan pelan keluar dari belahan bibirnya.

"Bagaimana aku dapat memanggilmu, _Sir_?" Baekhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya pada bahu Chanyeol, memaksa kedua tubuh mereka agar semakin dekat.

Tepukan pelan didapatkan oleh Baekhyun tepat di pantatnya, dan kesadaran Chanyeol nyaris menguap karena lenguhan yang Baekhyun alunkan di telinganya.

Chanyeol menjilat bibir Baekhyun, tanpa menempatkan bibirnya diatasnya, dan Baekhyun – _yang menjadi tidak sabaran_ , sedikit membuka mulutnya, menggoda Chanyeol untuk menciumnya lebih dalam.

" _Goddamnit, Babe_. Kau benar-benar seksi," Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, menggendongnya di dalam dekapannya dengan Baekhyun yang terus menggeliat. Chanyeol mengeluarkan _black card_ dari dalam sakunya, menahan Baekhyun dengan satu tangan, dan memberikannya pada si bartender, meninggalkan kartu tanpa limit itu begitu saja.

Kaki Baekhyun yang tersampir di pinggangnya semakin mengerat saat dirasakannya Chanyeol membawanya pergi dari tempat itu. Dan entah karena Chanyeol yang tidak berhenti mencium lehernya, atau karena gesekan diantara selangkangan mereka, pertahanan Baekhyun seakan hilang begitu saja, tergantikan dengan napas yang terputus-putus, dan juga gairah yang menggebu.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun keluar dari bar, sementara dirinya masih saja disibukkan dengan kegiatan menjilati leher Baekhyun yang jenjang.

Baekhyun terus mendesah-desah, dan Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan hasratnya lebih lama lagi.

Badan kecil Baekhyun ditidurkan diatas kap mobil, dengan Baekhyun yang mengeluh karena jilatan di lehernya yang terhenti. Tetapi lenguhan pendek itu kembali saat Chanyeol melebarkan kakinya tanpa melepaskan kain apapun dari tubuhnya.

" _Who's the one who said that he doesn't need any one night stand?"_ Chanyeol mengukung tubuh Baekhyun, sementara tangan Baekhyun ditahan diatas kepalanya. Bibirnya menjelajahi tulang bahu Baekhyun yang terbuka.

" _Nnh-hhh_! _Come on!_ " Baekhyun berbisik, berusaha menahan suaranya untuk tidak mengeluarkan desahannya lebih keras lagi.

Senyuman menggoda terlihat di wajah Chanyeol saat matanya melihat Baekhyun yang melengkungkan punggungnya karena Chanyeol yang menggesekkan milik mereka.

" _S-sir, A-ah!"_

Chanyeol masih tetap menggoda Baekhyun, menggerakkan tubuhnya semakin cepat yang disahut oleh Baekhyun dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

" _Master, I need more, p-please!"_

Dorongan gairah didalam diri Chanyeol telah sampai pada batas maksimum.

Suara _zipper_ yang diturunkan menjadi salah satu suara yang terdengar di malam yang hening. Tangan Chanyeol sudah berada di kejantanan Baekhyun bahkan sebelum pria itu menyadarinya.

 _Precum_ yang sudah berada di ujung menjadi pertanda bahwa Baekhyun menikmati semua perlakuan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya, berhenti tepat dihadapan kejantanan Baekhyun yang sudah menegang sempurna. Lalu menghembuskan napasnya tepat kearahnya.

" _Beg for it_ ," Satu jilatan lambat mengantarkan _impuls_ menggoda yang membuat Baekhyun nyaris memekik. Begitu basah, begitu hangat hingga Baekhyun tidak ingin semua ini berakhir.

" _P-please?"_ Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol dengan tatapan sayu, berharap agar Chanyeol melingkupinya dengan lidahnya yang hangat.

" _Try again, Baekhyunnie."_

Batas normal otak Baekhyun bahkan sudah terlewati jauh hingga ia tidak dapat berpikir barang satu kalimat pun saat hidung Chanyeol menempel pada penisnya, bergerak naik dan turun, menggoda kulitnya yang sensitif.

" _Fuck this, Jerk me off! Play with me, Master! Fuck my tight ass!"_ Baekhyun nyaris memekik, tangannya yang tidak lagi berada di atas kepalanya telah berpindah memegang kepala Chanyeol, berusaha mendekatkan wajah si tampan itu kearah penisnya.

Chanyeol tertawa, lalu alih-alih menyentuh Baekhyun lebih jauh, ia malah berdiri tegak, membiarkan penis Baekhyun terasa dingin karena angin malam.

"Anak yang nakal perlu diberi hukuman bukan?" Chanyeol melepas dasi dari lehernya, lalu mengikat mata Baekhyun sehingga yang dapat si _submissive_ lakukan adalah terjebak didalam gairahnya sendiri dengan mata yang tertutup rapat.

" _This one_ ," Chanyeol menyentuh penis Baekhyun, menggenggamnya dengan lembut, menaik-turunkannya hingga Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahannya.

"O-oh! Aaa-nggh! _Shit, oh my god yes! Faster, sir!_ " Senyuman terpasang dengan lebar di bibir Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang menggerakkan penis Baekhyun yang berkedut di genggamannya.

 _Blindfolded. Ketika salah satu inderamu ditutup, maka yang lain akan bekerja lebih keras._

Tangan Chanyeol terasa licin karena _precum_ Baekhyun yang semakin banyak keluar, sementara si kecil mendesah-desah dibawahnya, ia sibuk membungkamnya dengan ciuman-ciuman basah. Sementara tangannya yang lain menyusup didalam kemeja Baekhyun, mencubiti _nipple_ Baekhyun yang sudah menegang.

" _Shit, Im close!"_ Baekhyun berteriak, tangannya membantu Chanyeol untuk menggerakkan penisnya lebih cepat, punggungnya melengkung, berusaha membuat miliknya berada semakin dekat dengan tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun, menjilat telinganya dengan gerakan lambat, lalu berbisik, " _Say my name, babe. It's Chanyeol_."

Baekhyun, dengan tenaga terakhir yang ia luapkan, meneriakkan nama Chanyeol bersamaan dengan cairan yang keluar, dan ia mendapatkan gelombang orgasme yang sangat keras.

Melupakan napas Baekhyun yang masih belum teratur, Chanyeol menggendong laki-laki itu masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Apa kau pikir kita sudah selesai?"

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Getting Darker**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Suara debuman keras terdengar saat pintu rumah Chanyeol tertutup.

Lenguhan Chanyeol terdengar saat pria kecil yang ia bawa kerumahnya tengah berjongkok untuk menggenggam penisnya yang menegang sempurna. Beberapa jilatan kecil yang cepat diberikan oleh laki-laki itu dari dalam mulutnya yang basah.

" _Oh god. Yes babe, you're doing great._ Hisap itu, Baekhyunee." Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya, menikmati bagaimana miliknya yang dihisap dengan keras dengan bibir _pink_ Baekhyun hingga pipi laki-laki dibawahnya itu mencekung.

Tidak ada yang lebih panas selain mata Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun sedang mengoral penisnya dengan _half naked,_ hanya mengenakan kemeja putih tanpa apapun yang menutupi bagian bawahnya _,_ sementara tangannya yang lain sedang menggerakkan penisnya sendiri.

Chanyeol memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, mendesak mulut Baekhyun hingga titik terdalam yang bisa ia capai dengan penisnya yang panjang.

Tangan Baekhyun yang tengah menyentuh penis Chanyeol berubah menjadi gerakan mengurut yang tidak beraturan saat dirinya merasa bahwa mereka berdua akan sampai pada sebuah orgasme yang menyenangkan.

" _Come on, babe. Let me see your beautiful face_." Mendongakkan kepala Baekhyun dengan tangannya, Chanyeol menaikkan ikatan dasi yang menutup mata Baekhyun tanpa melepasnya, mendapatkan mata yang berkabut gairah yang memandang tepat kearah matanya.

" _Open your mouth, widely, Baekhyun_." Baekhyun menurut saat suara rendah tersebut terdengar sedikit tercekat. Chanyeol melepaskan penisnya dari mulut Baekhyun, lalu menggerakkan miliknya dengan cepat.

Mengeluarkan spermanya tepat di wajah menggoda Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeram melihat Baekhyun yang menjilat bibirnya dengan gerakan sensual, apalagi dengan penis yang tidak lebih dari setengah miliknya itu terlihat menegang, tepat dibawahnya.

"Chanyeol… _I need more…"_ Baekhyun menurunkan kemejanya, membuat bahu mulusnya terlihat oleh mata Chanyeol yang lapar.

" _Fuck me_." Lanjut Baekhyun dengan suara setengah mendesah.

Tidak perlu kalimat lain untuk mengundang Chanyeol kembali, karena yang ia dapatkan sekarang adalah Chanyeol yang menerjangnya, membuat tubuhnya menungging di lantai marmer yang dingin, dengan Chanyeol yang kembali mengeras, berada diatas tubuhnya.

 _Chanyeol begitu seksi dan berkuasa._

"Jangan biarkan aku mendengar desahanmu, Baekhyun. _Bite your finger_ ," Chanyeol menutup kembali mata Baekhyun dengan dasinya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada pipi pantat Baekhyun.

Sebuah gigitan kecil dan jilatan halus pada pantatnya membuat Baekhyun menggigit jarinya sesuai dengan perintah Chanyeol. Ia berusaha keras menahan desahannya.

Tanpa aba-aba apapun, Chanyeol menampar pantat Baekhyun dengan keras.

" _M-mmh!"_

"Pelanggaran pertama, Baekhyunee."

Chanyeol kembali menampar pantatnya lebih keras, dan Baekhyun menitikkan airmata karena nikmat yang menjalar di bagian belakangnya.

"Kau menyukai itu?" Tamparan keras didapatkan oleh Baekhyun berulang-ulang pada pantatnya, dan entah kenapa, ia merasakan sperma mengalir diantara pahanya.

Semakin keras tamparan Chanyeol, semakin keras pula lenguhan yang tertahan. Ibu jarinya bahkan berdarah karena gigitannya sendiri.

"Kau keluar karena tamparan? _Such a slut, babe._ Persiapkan dirimu karena aku tidak akan menahan diri lebih lama lagi,"

Baekhyun menoleh menghadap Chanyeol, menggigit bibirnya takut-takut, bibirnya yang memerah terlihat membengkak.

"C-chanyeol…"

Chanyeol membelai sisi wajah Baekhyun lembut, "Katakan, _sweetheart_."

" _I-it's my first time…"_

"Bagus," Chanyeol menyeringai, menurunkan punggung Baekhyun sehingga pantatnya semakin menungging.

Dan Chanyeol memulainya dengan membasahi _hole_ Baekhyun dengan sperma laki-laki itu. Memainkan jarinya dan melebarkannya seperti gunting.

"Y-yeol… _Help,"_ Baekhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya, berusaha agar jari Chanyeol bergerak lebih cepat didalamnya. Sensasi licin dan lengkungan jari Chanyeol benar-benar membuat Baekhyun tidak dapat berpikir jernih.

Saat Baekhyun akan mendapatkan orgasmenya yang entah keberapa kalinya, Chanyeol melepaskan jari-jarinya dari lubang Baekhyun yang basah.

" _I'm going to get it in,_ jangan berteriak." Chanyeol membalikkan badan Baekhyun, membuat wajah mereka berhadapan dengan Baekhyun yang tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi karena matanya yang tertutup dasi.

Chanyeol menghentak masuk, dan Baekhyun melenguh dengan keras, alih-alih seks yang lembut, Chanyeol terkesan terburu-buru.

Chanyeol melepaskan dasi yang membelit kepala Baekhyun, membiarkan matanya melihat bagaimana kedua mata bulan sabit itu tertutup karena nikmat yang ia rasakan seiring dengan cepatnya hentakan pinggulnya.

Chanyeol bergerak semakin cepat, semakin dalam, semakin keras, dan Baekhyun menyukainya alih-alih mengerang kesakitan karena ini adalah seks perrtamanya.

" _Oh Fuck yeah- Fuck!_ Chanyeol- milikmu begitu- _nggh… "_

" _Yes babe, feel my dick in your tight ass._ Kau menyukainya? Apa kau menyukai bagaimana milikku mendesak didalam tubuhmu?"

"Yeah Chanyeol! _Gimme more!"_

Chanyeol menjilat seluruh bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang bisa dilihat oleh matanya, sementara Baekhyun membuka mulutnya hingga liurnya mengalir keluar.

Ciuman kasar, keringat di tubuh, dan desahan yang bersahutan itu tidak berhenti hingga matahari nyaris terbit.

Membawa kedua anak adam itu terjerat akan ikatan gairah yang sukar mengabur.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Getting Darker**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Sinar matahari menyapa retina Baekhyun, badannya terasa begitu kaku dan selimut lembut yang menutupi tubuhnya terasa begitu menggoda untuk membuatnya tetap bertahan di tempat tidur yang besar ini.

 _Wait... tempat tidur yang besar?_

Mata Baekhyun membuka dalam sekejap, lalu ia berusaha mendudukkan tubuhnya.

" _Damn!_ " Baekhyun mengerang saat ia merasakan pinggangnya yang seperti akan patah dan pantatnya yang perih. Beberapa potong ingatan muncul di kepalanya dengan tidak tahu malu.

 _Oh shit._

" _Good morning, sexy ass_. Kau sudah bangun?" Suara dengan intonasi yang berat terdengar di telinga Baekhyun, membuatnya merinding.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara itu, dan menemukan sosok tinggi yang hanya mengenakan celana panjang, serta rokok yang terselip diantara bibirnya yang bengkak. Tubuhnya terlihat begitu gagah dengan sinar matahari yang menyinari kulit laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut abu-abu itu.

 _Terang saja, siapa laki-laki yang ingin mewarnai rambut selain idol-idol yang tampil di acara musik setiap minggu?_

 _God, dan jangan lupakan tattoo di tulang selangkanya. Jujur, itu terlihat sangat seksi.  
_

"K-kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun mencicit, pertanyaannya tidak hanya ditujukan kepada laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal tersebut, tetapi juga kepada dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol mematikan puntungan rokok yang terselip di bibirnya, lalu berjalan ke arah kasur yang Baekhyun tempati, " _Babe_ , kau tahu apa yang kita lakukan."

Baekhyun menggeleng, _bukan karena tidak tahu, tetapi karena ia tidak percaya bahwa tubuhnya sudah dilihat oleh laki-laki lain._

"Kau menjebakku!" Baekhyun berteriak. Menatap mata Chanyeol dengan pandangan tajam. Tubuhnya yang sakit tidak dapat berkompromi untuk berdiri dan menghajar laki-laki kurang ajar yang berdiri dengan santai di sebelah kasurnya ini.

Sebuah kekehan halus keluar dari belahan bibir Chanyeol. Ditatapnya laki-laki yang memandangnya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh yang terlihat _sangat lucu_ itu.

"Sayangku, kau bahkan mendesah dan memintaku untuk ronde selanjutnya," Chanyeol tersenyum, membawa tubuhnya untuk naik ke kasur dan menindih tubuh Baekhyun yang tidak bisa bergerak.

"Kau memintaku untuk melakukan ini," Chanyeol menghirup leher Baekhyun, lalu menghembuskan napasnya yang panas. Hatinya tertawa saat merasakan napas Baekhyun yang tercekat.

"Dan aku juga melakukan sesuatu terhadap yang ini, Baekhyunnie." Tangan Chanyeol yang kekar meraba _milik_ Baekhyun dari atas selimut.

 _Baekhyun juga laki-laki, dan ereksi di pagi hari adalah sesuatu yang lazim bukan?_

Baekhyun kehabisan kata-kata sementara Chanyeol mengecup hidungnya dengan cepat, dan hangat tubuh Chanyeol diatasnya tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja saat laki-laki itu berdiri kembali dari atas kasur.

"Kau ingin tahu bagian terbaiknya, sayang?"

Baekhyun mendongak, berusaha melihat mata Chanyeol yang memandangnya dengan tatapan setengah mengejek.

"Kau tidak ingin melakukan _one night stand_ , bukan? Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu yang satu itu, cintaku." Chanyeol mengedikkan dagunya ke arah nakas disebelah kasur Baekhyun, "Bacalah," Lanjutnya.

Tangan Baekhyun bergetar meraih secarik kertas diatas nakas itu, lalu matanya terbelalak saat melihat apa isinya.

"Ya Tuhan, kau adalah seorang psiko!" Baekhyun menggeram.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang _istri_ dari seseorang sesempurna diriku?"

Di kertas itu, tertera surat pernikahan mereka berdua, dengan cap jari telunjuk Baekhyun, yang… berwarna merah?

Baekhyun ingin bangun dari kasur itu, tetapi melihat bagaimana tubuhnya hanya dilapisi selimut dan terlebih lagi sakit yang dirasakannya di sepanjang tubuh bagian bawahnya, sepertinya, itu bukan ide yang bagus.

"Aku akan melaporkanmu kepada polisi!"

Senyum kecil yang aneh muncul di wajah Chanyeol, lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah _smartphone_ dari saku celananya. Mengetikkan sesuatu di layarnya, lalu memberikannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri bukan? Apa aku harus mengetikkan nomornya untukmu? Kau terlihat tidak sehat setelah malam kita yang panjang, _babe_."

Baekhyun terdiam, tetapi tangannya mengetikkan beberapa nomor yang ia ingat dikepalanya.

Hanya nada tunggu dan napas Baekhyun yang sedang marahlah yang terdengar di ruangan itu.

" _Ya, Tuan?"_

"Yunho! Kau disana?"

" _Baekhyun? Apa ini kau? Apa kau sedang bersama dengan Tuan Chanyeol? Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

Dahi Baekhyun mengerut begitu mendengar presdirnya menyebut nama Chanyeol dengan embel-embel 'tuan' sementara Chanyeol hanya berdiri disebelahnya, memandangnya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Kenapa kau membuatku terjebak dengan psikopat ini?!" Baekhyun memekik, dan Chanyeol mendesis karena suara Baekhyun yang begitu lantang.

"Turunkan volume suaramu," Sela Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak menggubris perkataan psikopat tinggi itu.

" _Baekhyun, dengarkan aku. Jangan melawan Tuan Chanyeol, jangan membuat kebisingan disekitarnya, jangan membantah perintahnya. Hidupmu sekarang berada pada tangannya."_ Suara Yunho di seberang telepon terdengar ketakutan, lalu panggilannya terputus begitu saja.

Baekhyun terperangah.

"Kau mendengarnya? Jadi mulai sekarang, jangan membantahku, Baekhyun."

"Dan kenapa aku harus mematuhimu?"

"Karena kau adalah _**milikku**_."

Berjalan keluar, Chanyeol tidak menoleh kearah Baekhyun lagi.

"Bersihkan dirimu, sarapan akan siap dalam empat puluh menit."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Special thanks to :  
**

 **jeuspre, Ido Nakemi, chanbaek1597, zahrazhafira335, ApplepieB,**

 **Incandescense7, Aisyah1, Veraparkhyun, Eka915, BN, dan Lussia Archery**

 ***big hug***

 **.**

 **.**

 **[applemacaroon's note]**

 _First Chapter is up! Aku minta maaf untuk kalian yang sudah nunggu chapter pertama untuk keluar, dan memang salah aku publish day-nya telat sehari lol, untuk kalian yang udah review, terimakasih banyak!_

 _3.5k untuk chapter pertama ini semoga bikin rasa penasaran kalian terbayar ya!_

 _Love ya!_

 _(and sorry about the republished T-T)_

 **[WinterJun09's note]  
**

 _Boom! Chapter satu is out!_

 _Aku seneng banget liat respon kalian di chapter prolog kemarin *loncat-loncat kayak anak perawan*, terimakasih semua atas dukungan dan review kalian *bow*_

 _Aku harap kalian suka dengan chapter ini dan silahkan tinggalkan review kalian untuk kami *flying kiss*_


	3. 02 Guns Without Bullets

**applemacaroon** x **WinterJun09**

 **.**

 **Getting Darker**

 **.**

 **02 Guns Without Bullets**

 _"And it felt like two people meeting each other,_

 _after an entire lifetime of not meeting each other."_  
 _― **pleasefindthis** , **I Wrote This For You**_

* * *

Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut dengan ketepatan waktu yang dikatakan oleh pria itu.

Beberapa kali ia pernah mendengar tentang beberapa jenis kepribadian manusia yang bisa menghitung waktu dengan tepat, dan mereka disebut… _entahlah_ ; seseorang yang perfeksionis dan… _Cleanfreak_?

Mungkin Chanyeol juga salah satu dari mereka. Tetapi siapa yang perduli.

Jam menunjukkan waktu tepat empat puluh menit, dan Baekhyun menemukan dirinya sudah duduk dengan manis di ruang makan, lengkap dengan pria seksi itu dihadapannya.

Baekhyun tenggelam dalam hangatnya pakaian yang diberikan oleh pelayan Chanyeol, sehingga tanpa sadar ia menyandarkan diri dengan senyum yang lebar hingga ke sudut.

 _Ya Tuhan, lelah di pinggangnya sebenarnya nyaris membunuhnya._

"Apa kau berencana untuk terduduk disitu sampai siang?" Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya, "Ambil makananmu dan mulailah makan."

Tampaknya pelayan di belakangnya lebih ketakutan daripada Baekhyun sendiri ; mereka segera berjalan dan mengambilkan makanan untuk yang lebih mungil. Tanpa sedikitpun terdengar dentingan pada piringnya.

"Ah, terima kasih." Baekhyun berujar kepada seorang diantara mereka yang meletakkan piring berisi penuh dengan makanan di hadapannya, "Tapi kurasa aku tidak akan makan sekarang."

Mata Chanyeol memicing dengan cepat, "Apa?"

"Aku kenyang." Baekhyun mengulang, "Bisakah setidaknya kau memberikanku sedikit teh, atau apapun yang bisa meredakan sakit kepalaku?"

Tawa kecil lolos dari ujung bibir Chanyeol, " _Hangover_ , huh? Kukira badan kecilmu yang sok kuat itu tidak akan terkena _hangover_ sedikitpun."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, hanya melirik lelaki itu dengan sebal dari ujung matanya.

Melihat respon lelaki mungil itu, ia segera berdiri dan menuju bar kecil dibelakangnya. Lalu mengambil sebuah cangkir dan kembali menoleh,

"Apa yang lebih kau sukai? Teh jahe atau segelas air putih?"

"Apakah kau tidak memiliki apapun yang mengandung asetaminofen?"

"Tidak." Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, "Apa kau terbiasa meminum obat semacam itu untuk meredakan _hangover_ mu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, "Itu ampuh."

"Ya, tapi kupikir itu tidak baik untuk tubuh kecilmu."

Chanyeol berbalik dan meraih sebuah jahe dari atas rak, mengupasnya dengan telaten, dan memotongnya menjadi bagian-bagian kecil. Ia lalu meletakkannya di dalam cangkir yang ia pegang tadi dan melengkapinya dengan air teh.

Baekhyun mengernyit ketika lelaki itu meletakkan cangkir itu di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak memasukkan sesuatu seperti _sianida_ atau _viagra_ , bukan?"

"Tidak." Chanyeol terkekeh, "Aku cukup waras untuk tidak membunuh istriku sendiri. Apalagi ketika istriku adalah makhluk manis sepertimu."

"Kuharap kau sedang tidak merayuku," Baekhyun berdesis sinis, "Itu terdengar sangat menjijikkan."

"Aku tidak melakukannya." Chanyeol tersenyum, "Aku hanya memberitahumu sepotong fakta."

Baekhyun meraih cangkir itu dan menyesapnya pelan, mendesah lega saat hangat teh itu melewati tenggorokannya. Menyesapnya tenang sedangkan salah satu tangannya ia letakkan di meja,

"Kau tahu," Chanyeol tiba tiba berkata, meraih tanganya dan melingkupinya dengan jemarinya yang besar dan hangat. Baekhyun yang terkejut refleks menarik menjauh tangannya, tapi pria itu malah menahan tangannya agar tetap di tempatnya.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, sehingga jarak diantara mereka hanyalah tersisa sebuah hembusan nafas.

"Jika saja kau tahu betapa cantiknya wajahmu," Chanyeol berujar dengan suara baritonnya yang berat, "Kau pasti akan jatuh cinta pada dirimu sendiri."

Baekhyun merasa ia kehilangan dirinya selama beberapa menit,

Apalagi ketika pria itu dengan lancang mencuri sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

"Aku pergi dulu, sayang."

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Getting Darker_  
**

 ** _._**

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan melewati koridor, menapakkan kakinya pada lantai rumah besar itu dengan rasa kekaguman yang membuncah di dalam dadanya. Melihat interior dari rumah ini yang jelas sekali bukanlah sebuah hasil dari harga yang main-main ; ia jadi bertanya-tanya betapa kayanya orang yang tiba-tiba datang ke dalam hidupnya yang tenang ini.

Pria itu benar benar tertutup dengan misteri.

Baekhyun bahkan berpikir tentang bagaimana cara pria itu mendapatkan kertas sialan dengan bubuhan stampelnya, yang ( _dengan super menyebalkannya)_ menuliskan jika ia resmi menjadi _istri_ dari lelaki itu.

Apakah ia melewati tidurnya hanya untuk mengurus berkas itu? Atau ia punya kaki tangan yang banyak sehingga bukan masalah baginya untuk menngurus surat itu tidak lebih dari 24 jam setelah mereka bertemu?

 _Yah, setidaknya, pria itu bukan seorang pembunuh dengan antek-antek menyeramkan bukan?_

Baekhyun menggeleng dalam diam, memutuskan bahwa ia harus berhenti memikirkannya.

Ia kembali berjalan menyusuri lorong. Diam-diam kembali mengagumi betapa mewahnya lukisan yang terpajang, atau besarnya rumah yang seperti tidak berujung ini.

Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah jendela yang besar, yang secara otomatis menunjukkan pemandangan di luar lantai yang ia jejaki.

Ah, ternyata itu adalah sebuah halaman yang luas, dengan sebuah pagar tinggi yang menyeramkan. Melihat betapa lapangnya halaman itu, Baekhyun menebak bahwa rumah ini berada di sebuah titik yang sedikit jauh dari kota.

Baekhyun berdecak, baru menyadari kalau rumah ini sangat kosong. Seakan akan kebisingan musnah begitu saja disini. Tidak ada seekor burung pun yang berkicau, ataupun suara mesin yang memangkas rumput-rumput liar di halaman.

Hanya hening. Kosong. Tidak terdengar apapun, bahkan hentakan kaki Baekhyun pada lantai mungkin dapat terdengar sampai ke luar rumah, karena hanya itu saja sumber suara yang terdengar saat ini.

Alih-alih berada di rumah seorang "keluarga", ia hanya merasa berada di sebuah lokasi terisolir dari kota metropolitan yang sibuk.

Baekhyun mengambil kesimpulan dengan cepat ; _lelaki itu_ membenci suara bising.

Ia mengedikkan bahu lalu berbalik, kembali menyusuri koridor sambil sedikit bersiul. Mengikis keheningan dan kesendiriannya, setidaknya.

Beberapa pelayan berjalan dengan takut-takut saat melihatnya, nyaris seperti melihat sebuah bom yang akan meledak, atau sebuah peluru yang akan menembus jantung mereka.

Tetapi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia tidak peduli.

Kemudian, ia merasakan jantungnya berdegub kencang. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk berhenti, melihat sekeliling dan menemukan sebuah ruangan. Ditutup oleh sebuah pintu kayu dengan ukiran halus dan kaca yang jernih.

Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang penasaran akan hal apapun, sungguh. Sejak kecil, ia bahkan tidak tertarik dengan cerita-cerita dongeng atau cerita pendek yang biasa gurunya ceritakan.

 _Dunianya yang keras mengajarkannya_ _untuk_ _berhenti bertanya akan sesuatu._

 _Dunianya mengajarkannya untuk tidak peduli dengan apapun._

Tapi mungkin yang satu ini adalah sebuah pengecualian.

Dadanya bergemuruh. Pintu itu seperti memanggilnya, seperti menariknya kedalam sebuah lubang hitam kasat mata. Sehingga ia memutuskan meninggalkan akal sehatnya di belakang, memilih melangkah dan mengikuti instingnya, meraih knop pintu dan mendorongnya pelan.

Selangkah di dalam ruangan, ia telah disambut oleh sinar matahari yang terik dan seakan menyerang matanya.

Ketika fokus matanya sudah kembali, ia terkejut dengan betapa terawatnya ruang itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan koridor yang penuh kekosongan dan kehampaan, ruangan ini seperti ruang kecil dari sebuah kebahagiaan. Baekhyun tertarik dan melangkah masuk, menutup pintu, tidak dapat berhenti untuk tersenyum.

Apalagi ketika ia menemukan sebuah _bow_ yang terpajang dengan indah di tengah ruangan.

Hati Baekhyun bergemuruh, segera meraih _bow_ itu dan mengenggamnya erat seakan ia baru menemukan sepotong dirinya yang hilang.

"Kalau begitu harusnya itu ada di sekitar sini..," Baekhyun bergumam, "Dimana biolanya diletakkan?"

Atensi Baekhyun tertarik ke tingkat teratas, dan benda yang ia cari tergeletak manis di atas meja berwarna putih yang terlihat penuh dengan sentuhan estetika.

Baekhyun meraihnya, lalu menatap kedua benda yang berada di tangannya.

Ia mungkin harus menarik perkataanya tadi soal Chanyeol yang membenci kebisingan, melihat betapa rapih dan terawatnya ruangan ini, setidaknya sudah membuktikan kalau si jangkung itu bukanlah pembenci musik bukan?

Baekhyun tersenyum karena pikirannya sendiri, ia senang karena berpikir bahwa kelak ia mempunyai sebuah ruang untuk memainkan sesuatu yang menjadi kesukaannya.

Ia memposisikan biola itu di bahunya, disusul dengan melodi yang mengalun dengan pelan dan hati-hati.

Baekhyun tidak tahu mana yang lebih membuatnya tersenyum, ruangan yang indah, atau gesekan biola putih ini?

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah 24 jam, kebahagiaan Baekhyun meningkat dengan drastis.

Tanpa tahu, apa yang akan menantinya kemudian.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Getting Darker_**

 ** _._**

* * *

Baekhyun menggerakkan kakinya tidak sabar, menunggu Chanyeol untuk muncul dari hadapan pintu besar yang menghubungkan bangunan rumah dengan halaman yang luas.

 _Kapan laki-laki itu akan datang?_

Sudah beberapa kali ia melihat jam besar yang tergantung di depan sofa yang ia duduki, tetapi sebanyak ia menoleh, sebanyak itu pula waktu yang ia habiskan untuk menunggu Chanyeol yang tidak kunjung memunculkan batang hidungnya.

Ia mulai bosan menunggu.

Tepat saat Baekhyun akan memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamarnya karena bosan, ia mendengar ketukan kaki yang _sangat sangat halus_ hingga ia nyaris saja tidak mendengarnya.

 _Itu dia! Chanyeol datang!_

"Chanyeol- _ssi_! Chanyeol- _ssi_! Kau akhirnya pulang!" Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk _agak_ sedikit berlari, senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya, walaupun pegal di pinggangnya bahkan masih belum terlalu sembuh.

Chanyeol berada di depan pintu, dengan laki-laki yang memiliki tatapan tajam berdiri di belakangnya, melihat tepat kearah matanya dengan tatapan marah.

Chanyeol sedikit menolehkan kepalanya kearah laki-laki itu yang menatapnya, lalu memberinya sinyal untuk tidak mengikutinya lagi. Laki-laki yang terlihat _membenci_ Baekhyun itu membalasnya dengan anggukan dan bungkukan badan tepat sembilan puluh derajat.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, lalu berjalan lebih dekat kearah pria yang telah ditunggunya sedari tadi.

"Chanyeol- _ssi_ , apa kau gila hormat?"

Kini, giliran Chanyeol yang mengerutkan dahinya heran, "Apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya, lalu senyum kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Bagaimana harimu? Apa menyenangkan?" Baekhyun memberinya sebuah _eyesmile_ , sementara Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Baekhyun membawa dirinya untuk mengekori Chanyeol yang telah melepaskan _coat_ panjangnya, yang kemudian langsung diberikan kepada salah satu pelayan yang entah sejak kapan berada di dekat mereka.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berbicara dengan formal, Baekhyunee? Katakan saja apa yang kau mau," Chanyeol menoleh dengan tiba-tiba kearah Baekhyun. Menyisakan jarak hanya agar mereka dapat bernafas tepat dihadapan wajah masing-masing.

Baekhyun meringis, laki-laki di hadapannya benar-benar tahu gerak-geriknya.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan segan-segan bertanya," kata Baekhyun.

"Ya, dan tolong jangan panggil aku dengan tambahan – _ssi_ karena itu terdengar sangat mengganggu," Chanyeol membalas, dan sepertinya itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang ia dengar dari laki-laki itu di sepanjang sore hari ini.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Jadi… dimana kau mendapatkan benda yang indah itu?"

Chanyeol mengernyit, berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun untuk mengambil air minum di dapur, bersikap acuh tak acuh _,_ dan laki-laki mungil dengan muka penasaran itu tetap mengekorinya di belakang tubuh jangkungnya.

Memandang Baekhyun dari sebelah gelas, Chanyeol membuka mulutnya setelah meminum air, "Benda apa?"

Baekhyun, dengan senyum yang sabar ( _karena Chanyeol sangat menyebalkan, sungguh_ ) menunjuk kearah tangga yang akan mengantarkannya ke arah ruangan dengan biola cantik yang berdiam dengan manis di dalamnya.

"Biola itu."

Mata Chanyeol membulat dan alisnya menajam, tangannya meletakkan gelas dengan kasar.

"Kau… apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan membunuh, mencengkram bahu laki-laki kecil itu dengan erat hingga Baekhyun merasakan dirinya sedikit meronta di genggaman laki-laki itu.

"A-apa?" Baekhyun merintih. Chanyeol menghela napas frustasi, lalu sedikit mendorong tubuh Baekhyun ke samping dan membawa kakinya yang panjang ke arah ruangan yang tadi telah ditunjuk.

Chanyeol tetap terdiam sementara Baekhyun yang mengekor di belakangnya bernapas dengan takut-takut.

 _Apa yang sedang terjadi pada Chanyeol_?

Baekhyun melihat bagaimana tangan Chanyeol memutar knop pintu kayu tersebut dengan sangat lembut, mendorongnya kedepan hingga matanya dapat menyapu seisi ruangan.

Baekhyun merasakan napas Chanyeol terdengar memburu.

Laki-laki itu tetap terdiam, tidak menolehkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun sama sekali, mata elangnya masih menatap ke arah biola berwarna putih yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka yang berakhir dengan tidak terlalu baik.

" _What the fuck_ _do you think you are doing_?" Chanyeol berusaha menetralkan napasnya, tetapi kalimatnya yang tajam mau tidak mau tetap terdengar mengancam.

Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya merinding.

"Apa… maksudmu?" Baekhyun mencicit, kepercaya dirian tingkat atas yang biasanya melekat di tubuhnya seakan hilang, terbang begitu saja.

"Apa kau memainkannya?" Chanyeol membalikkan badannya yang tinggi, lalu berdiri tepat di hadapan Baekhyun dengan tatapan marah.

"A-apa?"

"Aku bilang, apa kau memainkannya, _fucker_?"

Baekhyun tertegun.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan memainkan apapun," sergah Chanyeol dengan nada yang mengintimidasi dan suaranya memberat, sarat akan amarah.

Chanyeol menggenggam kerah baju Baekhyun, lalu menariknya dengan kasar, tetapi laki-laki kecil itu tidak bergeming, tidak pula berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Kau mendengarku?" Chanyeol mengeratkan kembali genggamannya pada kerah piama Baekhyun, tubuhnya seakan diambil alih oleh jiwa _mafia_ -nya yang tidak diketahui sama sekali eksistensinya oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lalu mendongak, menabrakkan matanya kearah mata yang masih terbakar oleh api yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya, napas tertahan yang lolos dari hidungnya terdengar sangat kecewa.

"Kau memanggilku apa? _Fucker_?"

Chanyeol tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun dari mulutnya, tetapi tangannya menghempaskan kerah Baekhyun dengan gerakan yang sedikit… _aneh_.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu sebegini marahnya kepadaku, Chanyeol." Baekhyun melepaskan kalimat itu dengan bisikan halus.

"Tetapi memanggilku seperti itu, bukanlah sesuatu yang akan membuatku merasa bersalah kepadamu," Tambahnya. "Kau malah membuatku membencimu, padahal awalnya aku ingin membuang jauh-jauh perasaan itu saat melihat orang sepertimu menyimpan suatu keindahan di dalam ruangan ini. Tetapi kau menghancurkannya, karena kau menganggapku seorang pelacur hanya karena aku memainkannya."

Tangan Chanyeol mengepal dengan kuat, matanya terpejam dan Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol sedang mengontrol amarahnya.

"Kau tidak _hanya memainkannya_ , Baekhyun. Kau tidak tahu."

Lalu Chanyeol membalikkan badannya, melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauh dari ruangan dengan sinar bulan yang menyinari mereka dengan lembut.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Getting Darker_**

 ** _._**

* * *

Malam itu, Chanyeol tidak muncul pada waktu makan malam.

Bukannya Baekhyun ambil pusing dalam hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, _toh_ sebenarnya mereka berdua terikat karena sebuah kertas pernikahan yang menyebalkan dan perintah dari si-presdir-menyebalkan-Yunho.

Tetapi rasa bersalah sedikit melingkupi hatinya karena jauh didalam sana, Baekhyun tahu bahwa dari awal, ialah yang bersalah.

Lalu ia mengedepankan kekesalannya, hanya karena Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan panggilan _sesuatu_.

Jujur saja, Baekhyun membenci setiap orang yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan tidak sopan, karena menurutnya, setiap panggilan memiliki arti tertentu di baliknya.

Dan _fucker_ tidak termasuk di dalam panggilan dengan arti yang baik.

Tentu saja, Baekhyun membencinya.

Ia bergelung di atas sofa, terlalu takut untuk pergi ke salah satu kamar yang telah disiapkan khusus untuk tempatnya tidur.

Di kepalanya, terngiang-ngiang bagaimana kalimat Chanyeol yang terakhir kali diucapkan dengan begitu menusuk.

 _Apa aku harus meminta maaf padanya_?

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak mentah-mentah ide yang diproduksi oleh otaknya tersebut, _hey, Chanyeol juga bersalah…kan…?_

Kakinya bergerak mondar-mandir di depan sofa, jarinya digigit-gigit kecil oleh giginya, tanda bahwa ia berpikir dengan gugup.

 _Meminta maaf… atau… tidak?_

Sebuah bohlam imajiner terang seakan menyala di atas otaknya.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Getting Darker_**

 ** _._**

* * *

"Yah… kau tahu kan bagaimana laki-laki itu?"

Baekhyun bermonolog dengan suara yang sangat keras hingga suaranya menggema di rumah besar yang sepi itu.

"Pagi ini aku berjalan-jalan di dalam rumah, setelah _seseorang_ pergi, rasanya rumah ini sepi sekali. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menjelajah."

"Lalu aku menemukan ruangan itu, ya Tuhan, ruangannya begitu indah, dan terdapat _sesuatu_ yang bersinar dengan terang seolah mengajakku untuk memainkannya."

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku _kan_ juga laki-laki, sehingga rasa ingin tahuku akan _sesuatu_ itu begitu besar hingga akhirnya aku pun benar-benar memainkannya."

Baekhyun mengeraskan suaranya, memastikan bahwa Chanyeol juga akan mendengarkannya dari kamar yang tidak ia tinggalkan setelah pertengkaran mereka yang telah berlalu tadi.

" _Seseorang_ tiba-tiba memarahiku, dan aku balas marah padanya, tetapi aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya aku sangat kekanak-kanakan, dan sekarang aku merasa sangat bersalah kepada _seseorang_ itu."

"Yah, kuharap _seseorang itu_ memaafkanku," Baekhyun mengecilkan volume suaranya, tetapi ia memastikan bahwa bisikan (keras)nya itu masih terdengar.

"Dan juga! _Seseorang_ itu memanggilku dengan panggilan yang sangat jahat, kuharap ia tidak melakukannya lagi…" Baekhyun semakin berbisik.

Baekhyun menghela napas saat ia tersadar bahwa apa yang ia lakukan itu tidak akan membuahkan hasil apapun. Chanyeol juga tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan memaafkannya.

 _Apa ia semakin jengkel karena ulahnya ini?_

"Jika seseorang mendengar suaraku, tolong beritahu _seseorang_ itu jika aku – _yang masih seorang laki-laki_ , juga membutuhkan _starbucks_ di pagi hari, dan aku juga masih ingin bekerja, atau berjalan-jalan di Hongdae untuk membeli beberapa baju baru! Karena jika _seseorang itu_ ingin aku untuk tidak berbuat apapun, setidaknya biarkan aku menyibukkan diri agar aku lupa dengan _sesuatu yang indah_ itu!" Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut sebal.

 _Oh ayolah, Baekhyun telah membiarkan harga dirinya terjatuh untuk kesekian kalinya, dan laki-laki ini masih saja menyebalkan!_

"Berhentilah menjadi begitu berisik," sebuah bisikan halus membuat bulu tengkuk Baekhyun meremang, ia merasakan hembusan napas yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

Ia begitu sebal kepada _seseorang itu_ hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa _seseorang itu_ telah berada di belakangnya!

Chanyeol – _yang tidak diketahui darimana datangnya_ tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang tubuhnya, lalu menarik tangannya agar sedikit membuka.

Sebuah plastik tipis berada di tangan Baekhyun secepat napas yang keluar dari hidungnya karena rasa gugup.

"Beli saja _starbucks_ dan jalan-jalanlah ke Hongdae seperti yang kau inginkan itu."

Aroma maskulin menguar dari tubuh laki-laki yang lebih tinggi, dan posisi _backhug_ secara tidak langsung ini benar-benar tidak berada di dalam rencana Baekhyun.

 _Oh ayolah, ia hanya berencana untuk 'meminta maaf secara tidak langsung' dengan mengeraskan volume suaranya di dekat kamar Chanyeol._

Dan jangan lupakan _black card_ yang berada di tangannya.

"Aku akan tidur, tolong berhentilah berisik. Selamat malam, Baekhyunee."

 _Chanyeol bersikap sebegini lembut, dan ia memanggil Baekhyun dengan namanya._

"Kau memaaf-"

Pintu sudah ditutup, bahkan sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Getting Darker_**

 ** _._**

* * *

"Ia akan berada di Hongdae sekitar jam sepuluh, Kai. Jaga laki-laki ini seperti kau menjaga nyawamu sendiri," Chanyeol berkata dengan suara tegas, di seberang telepon, laki-laki dengan _tatapan tajam_ yang bernama Kai itu mengiyakan dengan hormat.

"Bocah ingusan itu sudah pasti merencanakan sesuatu terhadapnya, akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun. Aku sangat yakin akan itu."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Special thanks to :  
**

 **kimi2266, selepy, loeylan, chanbaek1597, aryanti park, mawarbiru,**

 **hohomoonim, jeuspre, LyWoo, yan miru, and Talra !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[applemacaroon's note]**

 _Super duper late publish karena aku yang kesehatannya agak terganggu T-T im so sorry guys._

 _Really thankful for all of you who review, follow, and favoriting this story._

 _Jika ada typo atau kesalahan penggunaan kata, apple minta maaf sekali T-T_

 _Tolong kasih kritik & saran di kolom review, Love ya! _

**[WinterJun09's note]**

 _Chapter dua is out._

 _I hope you all like it guys. Nggak banyak bacot deh, just thanks for semua yang udah review, favorite, follow kemarin_

 _*emot love*_

 _Last, next? Leave your review below, please._


	4. 03 Everyone Think That I'm Insane

**applemacaroon** x **WinterJun09**

 **.**

 **Getting Darker**

 **.**

 **03 Everyone Think That I'm Insane  
**

" _Things just break sometimes. Maybe we should blame that third person we became, that personality we shared together. Maybe it's fault because you're a good person and I think I'm a good person too. We just weren't made for this."_ _  
_― **pleasefindthis** , **I Wrote This For You**

* * *

Baekhyun bersiul, sedangkan kedua tangannya fokus pada setir di hadapannya. Ia seakan melihat sesuatu yang bercahaya ; _kebebasan._ Baekhyun tertawa lebar, bertanya tanya mengapa ia bisa merasa begitu terkurung dalam rumah megah itu, biarpun bahkan belum genap dua hari ia berada disitu.

Bisa jadi karena ia berada di bawah atap yang sama dengan orang yang belum begitu ia kenal. Terlebih, orang itu begitu gelap dan penuh dengan misteri.

Ia menggeleng, memutuskan untuk membuang segala pikirannya tadi. Kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada mobil di hadapannya. Omong omong, tentu saja ia tidak pergi sendiri. Chanyeol menyertainya dengan dua mobil yang mengapitnya ; membuatnya seperti dalam pengalawalan setara dengan presiden. Ia pun tidak benar benar sendirian di mobil ini. Bangku penumpang depan diisi oleh seseorang yang berkata bahwa namanya adalah Kai.

Maksudku, sepanjang eksistensi umur 20 tahunnya, pengawalan sebanyak ini tentu pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya, mengingat bahwa nyaris setengah dari penduduk korea mengenali garis wajahnya.

Baekhyun kembali bersiul. Memberi klakson pada mobil yang mengawalnya di depan, _sebagai_ _tanda untuk mempercepat lajunya_ _-_ _karena ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menginjak gas lebih dalam._

Ah, ia melihatnya. Baekhyun mendesah senang. Gedung Universitas Hongik itu sudah terlihat, artinya ia—Ralat, mereka, sudah sampai di _Hongdae Street._

Baekhyun tidak berpikir dua kali untuk segera melepas sabuk dan keluar dari pintu. Ia menghirup nafas dalam dalam ; _aroma kebebasan._

"Tuan." Kai memanggil pelan, "Starbucks ada beberapa meter dari sini. Apakah anda keberatan jika kita berjalan dari sini?"

Baekhyun menimbang, menoleh ke sekeliling dan menemukan palang kedai kopi yang ia cari cari sudah terpampang di hadapannya. Tidak terlalu jauh.

"Tidak apa." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Kita jalan saja."

Kai terlihat sedikit ragu, "Apakah anda yakin?"

"Tentu." Baekhyun tersenyum hangat. "Lagipula jaraknya tidak jauh."

Melihat cara lelaki itu tersenyum, Kai menggangguk dan mengikutinya.

* * *

 ** _Getting Darker_  
**

* * *

Bukan hal yang baru jika Hongdae di penuhi dengan keramaian. Deret toko memenuhi pandangan, begitupun dengan orang orang yang berdesakan di sana sini. Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke kedai kopi berlambang Siren itu. Mendesah puas saat aroma kopi segera menyeruak dan memanjakan penciumannya.

Ia berjalan menuju meja barista yang menyapanya dengan satu kedipan pada matanya.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu, _pretty?"_

Baekhyun menghiraukan panggilan _menjiji_ _k_ _kan_ dari barista itu. Memutuskan dalam dua detik bahwa ia harus memesan dengan cepat dan pergi dari sini.

" _Latte_ ukuran _Venti_. _Half-decaf_ , _please._ Berikan aku segelas yang dingin. Atas nama Baekhyun. Take away."

Barista itu menyeringai kecil, "Tidak ingin meminumnya disini, cantik? Aku bisa menemanimu."

Kai akan maju untuk memberi sedikit perhitungan pada perkataan dan tatapan nakal barista itu tapi Baekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu berkata dengan raut wajah dan nada yang tidak kalah datar.

"Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan hariku yang indah dengan ditemani oleh bajingan sepertimu."

Entah kenapa, Kai merasakan seringai muncul di wajahnya, tepat ketika melihat barista itu mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat.

* * *

 ** _Getting Darker_  
**

* * *

Baekhyun menyesap lattenya dengan perlahan. Menikmati saat saat dimana pahit kopi itu turun melewati kerongkongannya. Meninggalkan rasa kopi yang khas dan juga manis susu yang menyegarkan. Ia tersenyum dan menarik kakinya untuk menjauhi kedai kopi ternama itu ; memindahkan atensinya pada ribuan toko yang berjejer di jalanan Hongdae. Deretan pakaian serta pernak pernik seakan berteriak _"Datangi aku!"_ ketika siapapun melihatnya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung ketika banyak distro yang berjejer dan menawarkan begitu banyak pakaian—Ia tidak yakin bisa memilih salah satu diantara ribuan toko unik yang berjejer dengan cantik.

Hongdae bisa menjadi tempat yang cocok untuk pemborosan.

Baekhyun memutuskan bahwa ia tidak peduli. Lelaki menyebalkan itu sudah memberinya izin dan sebuah material yang pasti disukai semua orang— _Black card_ _,_ demi Tuhan. Ia tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk segera melongok kedalam distro. Memilih yang ia sukai dan membelinya.

 _Ah, hidup itu nikmat._

Kai menyimpulkan sebuah senyum tipis saat melihat punggung kecil Baekhyun yang dengan lincah menyelip di antara kerumunan orang. Mencari distro atau toko terbaik yang menarik seleranya dan tidak ragu untuk segera menjulurkan kartu yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol. Kai bahkan tidak bisa lagi menghitung berapa banyak kantong belanja yang berada di kedua tangannya.

Ia menggeleng tapi tersenyum. Karena anak itu terlihat bahagia.

Ia terlihat persis dengan Ibunda Chanyeol ketika beliau masih—

Ah.

Senyumnya luntur. Kai berhenti melangkah dan mengutuk pikirannya. Ia menunduk sebentar, menenangkan dan mengatur ekspresi mukanya menjadi dingin kembali. Memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi dan kaku ketika berjalan di belakang Baekhyun— _persis seperti yang Chanyeol ajarkan padanya._

* * *

 ** _Getting Darker_  
**

* * *

Baekhyun tiba tiba merasa lelah.

Tidak, tidak. Tentu bukan lelah dengan deretan kios atau kaki lima yang berjejeran. Demi Tuhan, ia bahkan rela menghabiskan waktunya dengan berkeliling sepanjang tahun di Hongdae asalkan ia memiliki itu—Kartu yang ada di tangannya.

 _Meskipun butik disini tidak semewah New Bond St. yang terisi dengan berbagai macam barang dengan price tag bernominal selangit, setidaknya Hongdae dapat memuaskan keinginannya untuk berbelanja- yang ia tahan sepanjang tahun karena kesibukannya dalam bermusik._

Ia hanya merasa lelah diikuti oleh para bawahan—atau siapalah itu, yang menjaganya seperti seorang babysitter menjaga anak tuannya atau seorang anak yang memelihara kucing peliharaan kesayangannya.

Demi apapun, Baekhyun bukan anak berumur 9 bulan yang baru belajar untuk merangkak. Ia tidak perlu dijaga hingga harus di bukakan pintu toko atau hal hal sepele seperti mengambil pakaian di toko.

Ia bisa melakukan itu sendiri. Baekhyun sudah memberitahu mereka, tapi seperti mereka memiliki sedikit gangguan pendengaran karena sama sekali tidak menghiraukan perkataannya.

Dan jadilah ia, seorang Byun Baekhyun yang _dewasa dan terhormat_ , menjelma secara tiba tiba menjadi anak manja di mata orang orang yang berjalan di Hongdae. Baekhyun mengerti, dan ia berusaha tidak mencolok mata mereka yang mengejeknya satu persatu karena ia masih tahu adab. Lagipula ini adalah kesalahan mereka—orang orang yang ditugaskan oleh orang yang mengaku sebagai suaminya.

"Kai." Baekhyun mendesah. "Aku bisa sendiri."

Kai menggeleng, tetap membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun. "Ini adalah kewajiban saya."

"Demi Tuhan, aku bukan seorang pejabat." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Bisakah kau lihat kalau aku dipandang sebagai orang aneh oleh _mereka_? Bisa bisa aku dikira sebagai mata mata utusan Korea Utara."

"Apakah mereka membuat anda tidak nyaman?" Kai segera mengerutkan kening. "Saya akan mengurus—"

"Astaga, apakah kau benar benar berencana 'mengurus' mereka jika aku berkata 'Ya?!'"

"Tentu."

"Bagaimana cara kau 'mengurusnya', huh?"

"Memberi mereka sebuah pukulan, tentu saja."

"Dan kau akan membuat keributan, polisi akan datang dan aku harus datang ke kantor polisi untuk mengisi laporan kejadian. Dan aku akan berakhir dengan di permalukan oleh media dengan tajuk bahwa _seorang lelaki bernama Byun Baekhyun_ telah menyuruh pengawalnya untuk memukul setiap orang yang menatapnya." Baekhyun menarik nafas. "Tidak semua akan selesai dengan kekerasan, oke?"

Kai hanya diam, memberi ekspresi kosong sebagai balasan. Tapi diam-diam ia menyambung dalam hatinya, kalau sebenarnya kejadiannya tidak akan berakhir seperti itu. Ia yakin bahwa jika sekarang ada Chanyeol disini, lelaki itu akan terlebih dahulu membuat orang orang yang menatap _miliknya_ seperti itu meninggalkan raganya, bahkan saat Baekhyun belum mengatakan apapun. Lagipula, Chanyeol tidak mungkin membiarkan _miliknya_ berada di kantor polisi.

Tapi ia memutuskan bahwa diam adalah jawaban yang terbaik.

Baekhyun mendesah pasrah, "Nah, sekarang. Biarkan aku sendiri. Jangan terlalu dekat. 10 meter sudah jarak yang dekat, bukan? Aku pria dewasa. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Kai sebenarnya meragukannya.

Tapi lagi lagi, ia hanya mengangguk dan menyuruh yang lainnya untuk membuat jarak dengan Baekhyun—sesuai dengan yang lelaki itu inginkan.

* * *

 ** _Getting Darker_  
**

* * *

Ada banyak alasan mengapa Baekhyun menyukai biola. Salah satunya adalah ; _alat musik itu bisa membuat detak jantungnya berdetak dengan gairah hidup tertinggi_ _sepanjang umur yang ia miliki_ _._

Dan itulah yang sedang terjadi padanya saat ini.

Baekhyun tidak mengira ia akan menemukan toko musik, tidak sama sekali. Hongdae adalah tempat yang paling sempurna untuk belanja dan bergaya seperti seorang _hipster_. Sangat tidak mungkin rasanya apabila ia tiba tiba menemukan sebuah toko musik yang tersesat di deretan kios unik di Hongdae.

Tapi ia baru saja menemukannya.

Baekhyun terkejut. Meneliti nama toko itu sebentar— _Little Pleasure_ _,_ dan bertanya tanya mengapa ia belum pernah melihat toko itu sebelumnya.

Ia tidak ragu untuk mendekat dan masuk kedalamnya, _tentu saja_.

Interior yang menakjubkan. Baekhyun terpana. Cahaya cahaya menusuk ke dalam matanya bahkan saat ia baru menginjakkan langkah pertama. Partitur piano yang masih kosong, _chord_ gitar, dan partitur biola terpajang rapih di dinding. Baekhyun mendesah kagum melihat betapa rapinya deretan biola biola yang tersusun. Manik coklatnya tertarik pada sebuah biola di salah satu sisi. Tertempel sebuah catatan kecil dengan sebuah gambar senyum yang manis ; _Touch Me._

Baekhyun tersenyum, sama manisnya dengan gambar di catatan kecil itu. Ia meraih _bow_ yang bersandar pada badan biola dan meraih biola itu kemudian. Mencoba beberapa gesekan, dan ia terlarut dalam permainannya.

Ia berhenti setelah memutuskan untuk membeli biola cantik itu. Walau ia tidak yakin kapan ia akan memainkannya, tapi Baekhyun akan memastikan untuk mencoba membuat partitur baru dengan biola itu.

"Oh _God_ , apakah itu kau- _Byun Baekhyun_?!"

Mendengar namanya diucapkan dengan pekikan sedemikian kerasnya, Baekhyun menoleh, menemukan beberapa perempuan yang setidaknya berumur sekitar 25 tahun, tengah menutup mulutnya dengan ekspresi wajah seperti telah melihat _Justin Bieber_ tengah bercinta dengan saudara mereka.

"Um… yeah?" Baekhyun membalas dengan kerutan di dahinya, sedikit bingung dengan situasi yang baru saja terjadi.

"Oh ya Tuhan, aku adalah fansmu!"

Baekhyun lalu tersenyum paham, ia mendekati sekelompok perempuan itu dengan senyuman ramah, "Ah, terima kasih. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?"

Wanita-wanita itu mengoceh panjang lebar sampai-sampai Baekhyun tidak menangkap satupun kalimat yang mereka ucapkan. Mereka sepertinya tengah tenggelam antara ketidakpercayaan bahwa mereka bertemu dengan _Nation's little Angel_.

"… Yah, jadi kami kira kau sedang mengambil hiatus karena akan berkumpul bersama keluargamu sepanjang akhir tahun ini seperti yang diberitakan di televisi, kau benar-benar manis sekali, Baekhyun- _ssi_!"

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, "Um, maaf… baru saja, apa yang kau katakan?"

Mereka terkikik geli antara gemas dan terpesona, "Kami bilang, semoga kau mendapatkan liburan yang menyenangkan bersama keluargamu."

 _Oh, Yunho benar-benar dapat menyuap media, dasar direktur licik. Liburan bersama keluarga? Demi bokongku, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi._

* * *

 ** _Getting Darker_  
**

* * *

Baekhyun pikir ia sudah selesai dengan 'pemborosan' nya ketika ia keluar dari pintu kios terakhir. Kakinya sudah lelah untuk berjalan dan ia menyadari sakit di pinggangnya kembali menyiksanya.

Ia memutuskan bahwa ini cukup, dan ia akan pulang. Sebenarnya, memikirkannya pun, Baekhyun sedikit banyak merasa enggan. Untuk kembali ke sana, rasanya sangat… _Tidak menyenangkan._

Terlalu hening disana. Baekhyun tidak menyukai dimana ia hanya bisa mendengar deru nafasnya sendiri di sepanjang koridor. Ia tahu kalau Chanyeol dan dirinya berbeda dalam sekali pandang— mereka memiliki begitu banyak perbedaan dalam banyak persoalan pula.

Mungkin mereka seperti halnya api dan es. Mereka selama ini hidup dalam lingkup kehidupan dan permainan takdir yang berbeda, hingga takdir itu sekali lagi datang dan menghancurkan skema alam yang Baekhyun pikir akan berjalan selamanya.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dalam-dalam.

Ekor matanya melirik Kai dan lelaki berjas hitam yang lain. Mereka sedang memasukkan _paper bag_ kedalam bagasi. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan selesai; Baekhyun harus segera mengambil sebuah keputusan.

 _Apakah ia akan pulang seperti peliharaan yang selesai jalan_ _-_ _jalan, atau berlari seperti cheetah dan menyambut angin bebasnya yang sebenarnya._

Opsi kedua, membuat detakan pelan dalam jantungnya.

Dalam hitungan tiga yang ia suarakan dalam hati; Baekhyun mulai berlari. Membawa kotak biolanya bersamanya. Berlari kemanapun ia bisa melihat. Ia mendengar derap langkah menyusulnya, ia tahu itu pasti _mereka._ Karena itu, Baekhyun semakin mempercepat larinya. Merasakan angin yang menerpa wajahnya semakin kencang dan membuat rambutnya bergoyang berantakan.

Yah, tapi siapa yang peduli? Baekhyun bukan perempuan, bajingan itu tidak bisa mengikat Baekhyun di rumah hanya dengan kontrak sialan yang ditunjukkan olehnya.

Derap langkah itu berhenti saat ia berbelok ke sebuah gang kecil.

"Sialan." Baekhyun mengumpat pada nafasnya yang terputus-putus, melirik luar tembok dan menghela nafas lega saat mereka sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Aman. Baekhyun tersenyum, menghapus peluh di dahinya dan menata kembali rambutnya.

"Mereka tidak mengejarku? Wah, mereka lemah sekali." Baekhyun berdecak, kemudian menyeringai.

"Kau lelah berlari, sayangku?"

Baekhyun berjengit ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan asing menyentuh bahunya. Refleks ia menjauh, menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan berbahaya. Tidak bisakah ia tidak bertemu laki-laki hidung belang yang melihat bokongnya seperti singa yang melihat daging segar?

"Siapa kau?"

Lelaki itu berdecih, bersiul dengan nada sumbang yang aneh dan beberapa pria lagi keluar dari gang yang gelap. Baekhyun memasang kuda kuda—siap untuk mengeluarkan semua tinjuan atau tendangan yang ia punya.

"Kami tidak akan menyakitimu, asalkan kau ikut bersama kami."

"Dalam mimpimu, jelek." Baekhyun berdecih sinis.

"Jangan melawan kami. Kau tidak sebanding."

Baekhyun tidak peduli. Ia tahu lebih dari siapapun kalau ia kalah jumlah. Ada lebih dari enam orang disitu dengan ukuran tubuh yang dua kali lipat lebih besar darinya. Ini jelas situasi yang tidak menguntungkan.

Tapi ia tidak mungkin berlari, kan?

Salah satu dari mereka maju, dan Baekhyun menendangnya mundur. Yang lain mencoba membuat punggungnya menyentuh dinding, tapi Baekhyun berhasil mematahkan tangannya. Beberapa diantara mereka menahan Baekhyun di tangan dan kakinya, dan saat itulah Baekhyun tidak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya ditahan dengan erat dan oleh tenaga yang besar.

Mengerikan, Baekhyun pikir ia akan berakhir seperti ini.

Baekhyun meliukkan tubuhnya dan ia berusaha mengigit tangan orang yang menahannya. Mungkin bisa sedikit membantu tapi ia kalah cepat.

Bugh.

Sebuah batu bata di pukulkan pada tengkuknya. Baekhyun tersentak dan para lelaki yang menahannya membiarkannya terjatuh. Pandangannya perlahan lahan menghitam dan yang selanjutnya ia dengar adalah gelak tawa.

Kemudian, gelap. Di dalam hening yang membuat pikirannya mengigil, ia masih dapat mendengar dirinya memikirkan sebuah nama.

Kalian tahu dengan pasti siapa yang ia pikirkan.

* * *

 ** _Getting Darker_  
**

* * *

…

Baekhyun takut.

Bukan karena ia merasakan tatapan yang mengarah padanya, atau bukan karena ia tahu bahwa ia menjadi bahan tertawaan orang-orang dengan suara asing di sekitarnya.

 _Baekhyun takut akan kegelapan_.

Ketakutan itu seakan menelan kepalanya bulat-bulat, memberikan lecutan kecil pada setiap degupan hatinya yang berdebar semakin keras. Matanya tertutup oleh sebuah kain lusuh, dan yang ia tahu, tidak terdapat secercah cahaya pun yang menyentuh kulitnya dengan lembut.

Mungkin ia tidak melihat adanya cahaya, tetapi kulitnya merasakan itu.

Sebuah rasa dingin yang tidak asing mendadak menghantam kepalanya keras-keras.

"Ibu… tolong aku…" Bibir Baekhyun merintih, sebuah permohonan sarat akan kekecewaan terlepas dari mulutnya, menggelitik hatinya dengan sebuah pukulan telak.

" _Ayah.. ayah… B-baekhyun tidak ingin ini."_

Sebuah pukulan kasar menghantam kepala bagian atas tubuh Baekhyun yang duduk dengan tangan yang terikat dengan erat.

Rintihan kembali lolos dari kedua bibir itu.

" _Where is it, Baekhyun?_ Beritahu kami dimana partitur yang berharga itu, sayang,"

Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak, ia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, dan ini tidak baik. Suara laki-laki ini penuh akan kemenangan, seolah baru saja memenangkan sebuah lotere. Baekhyun tiba-tiba sadar bahwa kali ini, laki-laki asing itu mengincar sesuatu yang lain darinya. Sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari dirinya sendiri; _musiknya_.

 _Chanyeol, aku butuh chanyeol._

"Y-yeol…"

Telinga Baekhyun mendengar suara tawa kembali mendengung di dalam ruangan yang sesak, hatinya seperti menciut mendengar betapa orang di dekatnya ini terdengar begitu mengancam, siap untuk membunuhnya hidup-hidup.

"Byun Baekhyun, golongan darah O, anak pertama dari dua bersaudara, pendidikan terakhir, _Jongwoon Highschool_ …." Laki-laki itu terdiam sejenak, decihan halus keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kau terlalu _biasa saja_ , Baekhyun, kenapa semua orang begitu menyukaimu?"

"Sialan, lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

"Berikan padaku partitur itu, sayang."

Baekhyun merasakan orang tersebut menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut, mengusapnya hingga dagu, lalu kembali pada pipinya dan menepuk dengan kasar.

"Jangan menjadi kurang ajar, Baekhyun. _I can kill you in no time_."

Jika saja tangannya tidak terikat dan matanya tidak tertutup, Baekhyun mendengar hatinya berjanji bahwa ia akan mencabik-cabik wajah si _brengsek_ ini.

Sudut bibir Baekhyun tertarik ke atas, lalu ia mendongak, merasakan eksistensi laki-laki itu di hadapannya. Detik selanjutnya, Baekhyun meludah, berusaha sekeras mungkin agar setidaknya laki-laki itu tahu bahwa ia tidak lebih dari sebuah tempat pembuangan sampah.

"Di mimpimu saja, dasar _brengsek_."

Baekhyun merasakan tamparan di pipinya, begitu keras hingga ia tahu bahwa sudut bibirnya berdarah. Denyutan perih di pipinya terasa begitu nyata sampai-sampai ia hanya dapat terdiam selama beberapa detik.

Kepalanya ditarik agar mendongak keatas, dan Baekhyun bahkan dapat bertaruh bahwa laki-laki itu dapat mencabut seluruh rambutnya, hal itu dapat dibuktikannya dengan bagaimana kulit kepalanya seperti tertusuk oleh ribuan jarum tenun.

"Si-sial..."

"Kau bahkan terlihat begitu tidak berdaya, Byun Baekhyun. Berhentilah menjadi begitu keras kepala. Berikan partitur itu dan aku akan melepaskanmu."

Gelengan lemah adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat Baekhyun lakukan.

Bagi Baekhyun, setiap partitur yang ia tulis adalah sebagian dari nyawanya. Setiap lembar berisikan sebuah cerita yang ia lalui dengan memikul sebuah beban baru. Setiap not balok yang terlukis nyaris sebanyak harga diri yang tertulis di dahinya dengan mantap.

Dan itu berarti bahwa _Byun Baekhyun_ adalah seorang laki-laki yang telah melewati begitu banyak rintangan untuk dapat berdiri di sebuah panggung, berisikan setumpuk manusia yang mengelu-elukan namanya.

 _Aku tidak akan menyerah._

 _Tidak saat ini._

"Apa kau sudah menyerah?"

"Tidak."

 _Chanyeol, tolong temukan aku, sekarang juga._

Kegelapan seolah menelannya begitu dalam, bukan hanya karena _ruangan ini_ gelap, tetapi karena ia juga tahu, bahwa memohon dengan sepenuh hatinya tidak akan membuatnya keluar dari kegelapan itu.

Dan Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya pendar yang ia butuhkan saat ini.

* * *

 ** _Getting Darker_  
**

* * *

Kai masuk ke dalam sebuah bar dengan lampu yang menyala bersahutan, ekor matanya melihat dengan teliti ke seluruh ruangan, menyapu keheningan dengan mata elangnya yang tajam.

Ruangan ini begitu besar dan mewah, tetapi seperti hari-hari biasanya, tidak ada musik yang mengalun dengan lembut di dalamnya.

Lalu matanya menangkap badan jangkung laki-laki yang biasa ia panggil _bos_ , dengan setelan kemejanya yang berantakan dengan sengaja, dan rambut abu-abunya yang masih terlihat sempurna.

Kai tidak yakin, apakah bosnya ini baru saja bersenang-senang, atau mungkin malah sebaliknya.

" _What_? Berhenti meneliti diriku seperti itu, Jongin."

 _Ah._

Kai melangkah mendekati laki-laki itu dengan cepat, duduk di kursi di sebelahnya dengan gerakan santai.

"Laki-laki yang kau katakan padaku itu, _bro_." Kai membuka percakapan dengan topik yang mengarah langsung pada inti permasalahan. "Bagaimana selanjutnya?"

"Sesuai rencana, Jongin. Aku tidak pernah meleset." Chanyeol meneguk cairan pekat yang terkait di tangannya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah _smirk_ yang menakutkan.

"Lalu apa?"

"Kita biarkan pria kecilku mendapat hukumannya, lalu aku akan menjadi kuda putih untuk ia kabur dari penjahat amatir itu."

"Maksudmu _Ten_."

"Aku tidak peduli siapapun namanya." Chanyeol mendesah malas, kembali membiarkan tenggorokannya menelan _wine_ dengan nikmat, "Yang jelas aku tidak akan membiarkan _milikku_ direbut oleh _bocah tolol_ itu."

Kai mengangkat sebelah tangannya, meminta sebuah bartender untuk membawa segelas _cocktail_ , membawa dirinya merilekskan tubuh dari kepenatan yang mengisi dirinya seharian ini. Es yang menyentuh bibirnya seakan-akan menjadi pertolongan pertama dalam kesehariannya yang sibuk.

"Kau tahu bahwa ia akan kabur dan diculik." Kai terperangah, tetapi tetap tidak kaget dengan kenyataan yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. Chanyeol selalu seperti ini, setiap sang lawan merasa bahwa ia berada dua langkah di depan laki-laki itu, maka tanpa mereka sadari, Chanyeol sudah begitu jauh menunggu mereka di garis _finish_ , dengan senyum mematikan, siap untuk menghabisi nyawa mereka.

" _Bingo_."

Dan Chanyeol, dengan kekuatan dan kekuasaan berlapis-lapis, tertawa kecil untuk pertama kalinya hari ini,

"Kita ikuti saja permainan anak bodoh ini."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Special THANKS to :**

 **chalienBee04, LyWoo, loeylan, kimi2266, aryanti park, Pitterluck, verparkhyun, Eun810, rimaa, Rosehyun, rismaaa45, Incandescense7, and selepy !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[applemacaroon's note]**

 _Hey! terimakasih untuk kalian yang udah nunggu ff ini untuk update sekitar seminggu sekali T-T_

 _and, untuk selanjutnya, aku mungkin akan buat project FF baru, bisa jadi oneshot, atau mungkin series baru, dan bisa jadi sequel 'Everyours, Richard Park' hehehe._

 _So please, keep supporting me! I love you all :)_

 _((really thankful bcs all of ur reviews!))_

 **[Winterjun09's note]  
**

 _Thanks for all reviewers, Next?_

 _Leave your review below._


	5. 04 The Star of the Darkest Night

**applemacaroon** x **WinterJun09**

 **.**

 **Getting Darker**

 **.**

 **04 The Star of the Darkest Night**

And you let me leave.  
And then wish I'd stayed.  
And you almost killed me.  
But I didn't die."  
― **pleasefindthis**

* * *

Baekhyun tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang ia habiskan di dalam ruangan ini.

Gelap dan dingin.

Tak ada secercah cahaya pun di dalamnya ; kecuali dari sebuah jendela kecil yang berada di dinding bagian atas. Baekhyun menemukan dirinya sendiri mengigil dalam ketakutan, dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia disekap, disembunyikan di dalam ruangan gelap tanpa siapapun menemaninya.

Semua ini membuat udara seakan menghilang dari paru-parunya ; ia merasa sesak.

Baekhyun ingin melawan, tetapi ia tidak menemukan orang picik yang _meminta_ partiturnya—yang ia yakini sebagai dalang di balik semua peristiwa ini, dan lelaki itu tidak memunculkan batang hidungnya barang se inchi pun sejak-

– _entahlah ia juga kehilangan jejak waktu_.

 _Everything_ _looks_ _dark, and he is_ _scared_ _to_ _death_ _everytime he breathe._

Saat malam tiba— _adalah ketika ruangan itu sepenuhnya gelap_ , Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan dirinya dari selusin penyesalan. Mengapa ia harus kabur dari pengamanan yang ketat? Mengapa ia harus merelakan dirinya sendiri untuk disekap? Mengapa ia tidak bisa melawan mereka?

Mengapa Chanyeol tidak datang untuk menolongnya? Apa pria itu terlalu lemah hanya untuk sekedar memanggil polisi?

Apa pria itu sudah tidak peduli karena ia kabur?

Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak terkekeh di sela-sela tangisnya.

 _Ayolah, Byun._ Makinya dalam hati. _Kau yang melepaskan diri darinya, dan sekarang kau mengharapkan bantuannya? Mimpi saja kau._

Di malam yang dingin, tanpa selimut, atau tanpa pelukan hangat dan temaram lampu kamar, Baekhyun meringkuk diam. Meratapi nasibnya ; yang mungkin akan diberikan tanda _fullstop_ disini.

Di malam tanpa sebuah cahaya, Baekhyun belajar bahwa mungkin sedari awal ia yang bodoh, menganggap Chanyeol berbahaya, tapi ia tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan kalau lelaki itu sedang mencoba melindunginya.

Ia merasa konyol, jika saja ia menerima dan duduk diam di rumah, atau keluar dan pulang kembali seperti peliharaan yang selesai berjalan-jalan ; ia tidak akan pernah tertidur di atas keramik yang dingin.

Jika saja ia lebih cepat menyadarinya, ia tidak akan ketakutan seperti ini.

* * *

 ** _Getting Darker_**

* * *

Baekhyun akhirnya melihat setitik cahaya.

Cahaya itu muncul bersamaan dengan suara deritan besi tua yang tergeser. Ia segera mendekat pada pintu—nyaris dengan langkah secepat yang ia bisa, seperti cahaya itu akan hilang bila ia tidak menghampirinya dengan kecepatan kilat.

Baekhyun memasang kuda-kuda yang ia pelajari, barangkali ia punya kesempatan untuk kabur. Tetapi ternyata yang datang hanyalah senampan makanan—dengan celah di bawah pintu yang terbuka, Baekhyun bahkan bertanya-tanya apakah begini rasanya masuk kedalam penjara.

Seseorang berteriak di luar sana dengan berang—tidak sabaran, "Cepat ambil, dasar bajingan lemah."

Baekhyun tidak gentar walau mendengar makian orang itu.

"Bagaimana aku tahu kalian tidak memasukan apapun ke dalamnya?"

Si orang di depan pintu terdengar tersinggung, "Heh, kotoran sialan. Apa kau bosan hidup dengan menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

"Kau bisa saja memasukan sesuatu seperti racun," Baekhyun mengabaikan kalimat si pria itu. "Atau mungkin flaka?" Kekehan muak keluar secara tidak sadar dari celah bibirnya.

"Dasar bocah tengik. Kalau aku ingin membunuhmu, sudah kulakukan sedari tadi. _Tuan_ butuh partitur sialan mu. Karena itu tetaplah hidup setidaknya sampai kami melihat partitur itu."

"Demi Tuhan," Baekhyun berdecak, pura pura kagum. "Aku baru tahu ternyata permainan biolaku juga menyentuh hati preman pasar seperti kalian hingga kalian ingin mencuri partiturku."

Suara gemeretuk gigi terdengar, "Preman pasar katamu?!"

"Lalu apa sebutan yang lebih baik untuk seseorang yang menyekap orang tak tahu apa-apa di dalam suatu ruangan gelap, _tanpa sebuah ranjang atau kamar mandi_. _Well,_ kalau kalian sebegitu inginnya menemuiku, hubungi perusahaanku untuk meminta jadwal fansign atau fanmeeting—"

Pintu dibanting dengan keras hingga terbuka, nyali Baekhyun langsung ciut saat itu juga.

Yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah seorang pria kekar—tidak, setidaknya ia _tiga kali lipat_ besarnya dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Nafasnya berhembus kasar, panas dan menerpa langsung di wajahnya.

Wajah laki-laki itu nyaris penuh dengan bekas goresan luka, jangan lupakan bekas jahitan besar yang melintang dari pelipis ke pipinya.

 _Lelaki ini mengerikan._

"Dasar bajingan tengik. Beraninya kau memanggil _Tuan_ dengan sebutan preman pasar hah?!"

Satu tendangan di perutnya membuat Baekhyun tersungkur ke belakang secara tiba-tiba, terbatuk dan segera melilitkan tangannya di depan perutnya—melindungi kalau-kalau ia kembali diserang di tempat yang sama.

"Aku benci sekali harus mengeluarkan tenagaku untuk bocah sepertimu, sialan. Jadi jangan pancing emosiku atau aku tidak akan segan-segan mengunyahmu hidup-hidup."

Baekhyun terengah, tidak menjawab. Sibuk menenangkan rasa nyeri yang ada di perutnya.

"Harusnya kau bersyukur setengah mati _Tuan_ masih memberimu makanan. Bahkan jika ia ingin menaruh racun di dalamnya, kau juga harus menerimanya dengan bersimpuh!"

Lelaki itu mendekat, menarik rambutnya keras sehingga ia mendongak dengan mulut terbuka menahan sakit di kulit kepalanya.

"Mengerti, Brengsek?!"

Baekhyun mengangguk susah payah dengan kening yang mengerut sakit.

"Kalau kau mengerti, jangan melawanku! Jika kau melakukannya lagi—"

Perkataannya melayang berhenti di udara yang mencekik, ia merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya. Pemantik api.

Baekhyun sadar pupil matanya membesar, refleks berjengit dan berusaha beringsut mundur dengan terseret.

"—Nah, tebaklah apa yang akan kuperbuat dengan jari-jarimu yang manis..." Yang lebih kekar tersenyum culas, ".. Dengan pematik api yang dinyalakan."

Baekhyun terkejut, menarik dirinya untuk mundur biarpun ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa menghindar. Ia menggeleng lemah, air mata mulai menggenangi matanya ketika lelaki itu mendekatkan pematik api yang menyala ke jemarinya yang terkepal kuat.

"Fred?"

Gerakan tangan Fred— _lelaki itu_ , _mungkin_ \- terhenti, dan ia menoleh. Disana, berdiri seorang lelaki dengan pakaian santai yang terlihat kasual, lelaki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Jangan rusak tangannya, ingat kata bos?"

Fred berdesis, ia mematikan nyala api itu dan menaruh pemantiknya kembali ke saku.

"Kau hanya sedang beruntung bocah."

Nampan makanan itu kemudian ditendang, tepat di hadapan Baekhyun. Fred melepaskan surainya dengan kasar dan berdecih sekali sebelum keluar dengan geram dari ruangan. Menutup pintu besi di belakangnya—kembali membuat ruangan itu gelap seperti sedia kala.

Baekhyun meringkuk, badannyabergetar. Ia bahkan dapat mendengar detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat.

Hening.

Baekhyun diam-diam menangis—menatap jemarinya. Ia hampir kehilangan nafasnya jika saja lelaki itu benar benar membakar kedua tangannya. Memikirkannya, Baekhyun semakin ketakutan—kematian terasa begitu dekat. Kematian terasa begitu mencekiknya.

Dan tidak ada siapapun berada disisinya, setidaknya untuk menenangkan pompa jantungnya.

 _Apa Chanyeol… benar-benar sudah tidak peduli padanya?_

* * *

 ** _Getting Darker_**

* * *

Hari-hari berjalan dengan menyeramkan setelah itu.

Baekhyun menemukan dirinya berjengit setiap ia mendengar derek jendela kecil yang terbuka, atau suara bentakan di luaran sana, ia menghitung seberapa banyak makian yang mereka keluarkan dari mulut ular mereka, dan itu hampir sebanyak ketakutan Baekhyun akan apa yang bisa saja terjadi beberapa hari kedepan.

Ia tidak dapat memejamkan matanya untuk sekedar menjemput tidurnya.

Kotak biola yang diletakkan pada sudut kamar menarik atensinya, ia ingin memainkannya.

 _Tapi apakah dengan itu, lelaki_ _-_ _lelaki lain seperti Fred akan memukul perutnya_ _dan mengancam untuk membakar kedua tangannya? Apakah ia akan dipukul jika ia memainkannya?_

Baekhyun ketakutan.

Baekhyun ketakutan, tetapi ia tidak bisa keluar.

Suara decitan alas sepatu dengan lantai menyapa telinganya. Baekhyun menatap pintu itu cemas, bertanya-tanya dalam ketakutan akan siapa yang datang.

 _Apakah makanan lagi?_ Ia mendengar hatinya bertanya. _Tapi tadi pagi mereka sudah mengantarnya._

Pertanyaannya terjawab sudah ketika pintu di dorong dan terbuka.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, sedikit tidak terbiasa dengan banyaknya cahaya yang masuk yang dengan segera menyerbu matanya. Silau, Baekhyun akhirnya berusaha membuka mata. Mengintip lewat kelopak matanya, _siapakah yang masuk ke dalam ruangan_ _gelap_ _ini?_

 _Satu dua bagian dalam hatinya berharap kalau itu adalah Chanyeol._

Tapi yang masuk bukanlah figure seorang tinggi.

"Halo, _sayang_."

Lelaki itu menyapa dengan nada mengejek, "Aku bertanya tanya, apakah kau sudah berubah pikiran?"

 _Suara itu_ , Baekhyun menatap nanar lelaki di depannya.

Jadi dia, yang membawanya ke sini. Yang membuatnya terkurung di ruangan ini. Itu dia.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

"Apakah itu penting bagimu?"

Baekhyun menatapnya nanar, "Kenapa kau mengurungku disini?"

"Agar kau menyerah?" Lelaki di depannya terkekeh sekali, "Bukankah berada disini menyenangkan?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar, sehingga ia melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tergantung di udara.

"Kalau kau ingin keluar, berikan partiturnya padaku."

"Tidak sampai aku mati sekalipun, brengsek." Baekhyun meludah dengan kasar.

Lelaki di hadapannya— _Ten_. Tertawa miring, menoleh ke belakang ; dimana anak buahnya berdiri garang di sana.

"Tunggu apa lagi! Pukul dia." Ujarnya datar.

Baekhyun mengerjap, dan dalam satu hitungan pukulan bertubi tubi datang menghampirinya—bagai hujan. Baekhyun tidak ingin menyerah, tidak sekalipun. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin menyerah sampai seseorang dapat membantunya keluar dari neraka ini.

Di tengah tengah kesadarannya, Baekhyun melirik sudut ruangan.

Kotak biolanya, masih ada di sana.

Bersandar di dinding, tak tersentuh. Hatinya kemudian tenang, ia memejamkan mata. Mengulang di pikirannya bahwa ia baik baik saja. Memar di tubuhnya, ataupun perih yang ia rasakan di pipinya berdenyut sakit, tetapi ia sudah lelah bahkan untuk merasakan sakit.

Setiap waktu yang ia habiskan disini hampir seluruhnya dihabiskan hanya untuk merasakan rasa sakit bukan?

 _Apa jika kau sudah dipukul berkali-kali, maka rasanya sudah tidak akan sakit lagi?_

 _Jawabannya adalah tidak._

Semuanya masih berdenyut sakit, entah tubuhnya atau otaknya, atau mungkin hatinya.

Tetapi seperti waktu-waktu sebelumnya, ia berpikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Mungkin sampai besok.

Atau mungkin, sampai Chanyeol menyelamatkannya.

* * *

 ** _Getting Darker_**

* * *

Seseorang mengusap tubuhnya dengan gerakan halus, sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kulitnya untuk pertama kali, dan Baekhyun membuka matanya yang berat dengan sedikit desisan sakit.

Dengan separuh terkejut, Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari sentuhan pria dihadapannya yang sedang setengah terduduk.

" _Goddammit,_ Siapa kau?!" Baekhyun bertanya dengan sedikit merasa terancam.

" _Ssssh… Stop talking,"_ Laki-laki itu menjawabnya dengan suara bisikan sehalus angin, ia kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun yang bergetar dengan lemah, " _Let me examine this for you."_

Baekhyun kembali mendesis, merasakan bagaimana sebuah kompres es menekan luka memarnya, hatinya berdegup dengan kencang, sebagian bertaruh bahwa ia akan diselamatkan tidak lama lagi.

" _I'm Archer,"_ laki-laki itu kembali berbisik dengan suara sekecil mungkin, tetapi lelaki itu tetap memastikan telinga Baekhyun dapat mendengarnya, " _And I'm here because Mr. Park want me to."_

Jantung Baekhyun seakan melewatkan satu degupan. Mendengar marga Chanyeol disebut setelah sekian lama, Baekhyun merasakan gelombang mual yang begitu kuat seakan menerjang perutnya.

 _Ia seakan tenggelam didalam rasa malunya sendiri, bahagia karena diselamatkan oleh orang yang ia tinggalkan dengan rasa senang yang membuncah._

 _Benar-benar tidak tahu malu._

Sementara Archer (Baekhyun benar-benar berharap ia dapat melihat laki-laki itu secara langsung, tetapi tidak ada sedikit cahaya pun yang masuk kedalam retinanya) mengusap luka di sekujur tubuhnya dengan lembut, Baekhyun merasakan dirinya hanyut kedalam perasaan lega luar biasa.

"Apa kau akan menyelamatkanku?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada setengah berharap, tetapi pria dihadapannya tidak menjawab, ia sibuk mengusap seluruh bagian luka Baekhyun, seakan tidak ingin melewatkan apapun.

Baekhyun merasakan sebuah usapan halus di atas kepalanya, pertama kali semenjak _orang-orang_ menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar.

" _I want to, but not now,_ " Archer menangkupkan tangannya di sisi wajah Baekhyun. " _He want to say something,"_

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, bingung dengan perkataan Archer yang tidak jelas.

Lelaki setengah _foreigner_ ini pastinya mengerti bahasa korea, dilihat dari bagaimana ia dapat menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Setelahnya, Baekhyun merasakan suatu _earphone_ kecil tanpa kabel telah tersangkut di telinganya.

" _I will go now, Mr. Park want you to stay alive, and he said he miss you."_

Baekhyun ingin berteriak saat Archer keluar dengan mengendap-endap dari ruangannya yang gelap, tetapi apa boleh buat, Baekhyun tahu itu akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang membahayakan bagi keduanya.

Dan lagi, nyeri di tubuhnya seakan berkata untuk tetap dalam posisinya.

Baekhyun kembali menyerah dalam diam, terlalu letih untuk sekedar mengejar Archer, atau siapapun orang budiman yang telah mengurus luka di tubuhnya. Ia bersyukur, tetapi ini saja tidak akan cukup.

Toh keesokan harinya ia akan mendapatkan luka baru.

" _Sweetheart,"_

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya, sedikit berjengit karena mendengar suara familiar yang ia rindukan eksistensinya.

" _Sweetheart, do you hear me?"_

Baekhyun mau tidak mau mengangguk secara tidak sadar, dan sebuah isakan kecil keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya, "C-chanyeol?"

Earphone kecil yang berada di telinganya menghubungkannya dengan Chanyeol, dan ia tidak pernah merasa lebih bahagia dari momen ini. Beban yang besar seakan diangkat dengan bebas dari kedua bahunya, membuatnya melepaskan sebuah napas yang tidak lagi terikat dengan rasa sesak.

" _Kau mendengarku? Jika ya, ambil biolamu dan jangan keluarkan suara apapun."_

Baekhyun mengernyit heran, tetapi rasa ingin bebas telah mengambil alih tubuhnya, ia menyeret langkahnya kearah biolanya yang terdiam di sudut ruangan.

" _Allegro Moderato milik Clara Schumann, kau tahu? Mainkan dengan benar nadanya untuk sebuah 'Ya' dan mainkan nada yang salah untuk 'Tidak', Apa kau mengerti?"_

Baekhyun memainkan nada yang pertama, _Ya,aku mengerti, Chanyeol.  
_ Baekhyun tidak yakin laki-laki itu bahkan tahu mana nada yang benar.

" _Apa kau sudah sarapan pagi ini?"_

Baekhyun kembali mengernyit heran, _ini bukan saatnya Chanyeol!_

" _Jawab aku."_

Baekhyun menggesekkan biolanya. _Ya._

" _Apa Archer membersihkan lukamu dengan baik?"_

 _Ya._

" _Apa kau tahu wajah penculikmu?"_

 _Ya, Chanyeol, aku tahu._

" _Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

Sebuah keheningan tercipta diantara mereka, Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah ia harus menjawab jujur atau malah sebaliknya.

" _Aku ingin kau menjawab dengan jujur,"_ Baekhyun mendengar suara Chanyeol yang mendesah frustasi, " _Biarkan aku mengetahuinya, Baekhyunee."_

Baekhyun menyerah, ia memainkan nada yang salah.

 _Tidak Chanyeol, aku tidak sedang baik-baik saja._

" _Aku tahu itu, dan aku ingin kau menahannya sedikit lagi."_

Sedikit lagi? Tidak apa-apa, asalkan ia dapat keluar dari sini.

" _Apa kau percaya bahwa aku akan menyelamatkanmu?"_

Baekhyun menggesek biolanya dengan posisi setengah terduduk.

 _Ya. Aku percaya bahwa kau akan menyelamatkanku._

" _Kau ingat dimana kita pertama kali bertemu?" Ya._

" _Kau ingat lagu yang mengalun didalamnya? Durasinya membuatku mengantuk, itu sudah seperti lagu yang mengalun selama_ _ **berjam-jam**_ _."_ Baekhyun bingung, tetapi ia hanya dapat menggesekkan biolanya kearah yang diperintahkan. _Ya, aku mengingatnya._

" _Baekhyun, sebuah pintu tidak akan terbuka tanpa sebuah kunci kecil bukan?"_

Apa? Baekhyun tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol, ia bahkan merasa pria ini sedang melantur, atau parahnya, sedang mabuk.

" _Terkadang sesuatu yang kecil dapat membuka sesuatu yang besar dan berat."_

" _Dengar, Baekhyun, aku tahu kau tidak bodoh, dan kau memiliki aku disampingmu,"_ Baekhyun mendengar suara Chanyeol yang berat menyapa telinganya bagai sebuah oasis. Ia mengangguk mengerti, seakan-akan Chanyeol melihat dirinya secara langsung.

" _Aku akan berada disana bersama Kai pada jam enam pagi, Kai akan membawakanmu pistol, sebaiknya kau menjaga mentalmu hingga saat itu. Kau mengerti?"_

 _Ya. Aku mengerti._

" _Kita tidak punya banyak waktu sebelum Ten sialan itu menyadap alat ini, jadi tolong, Baekhyunee, berpikirlah dengan bijak dan secepat yang kau bisa, Pikirkan tentang percakapan kita,"_ Baekhyun mendengar suara Chanyeol yang memohon.

Ah. Jadi seperti itulah maksud Chanyeol.

 _Pesan yang tersirat._

" _Aku mencintaimu, Please stay alive, for me."_

Suara yang Baekhyun dengar untuk terakhir kalinya adalah suara audio yang terputus.

* * *

 ** _Getting Darker_**

* * *

"Kau kira kau dapat mengalahkanku, Park?"

Ten tertawa keras-keras, di hadapannya, terdapat Archer, dengan senyum yang ia persembahkan kepada atasannya yang sebenarnya.

Ya, itu Ten, _atasannya yang sebenarnya._

 _Dengan kata lain, Archer mengkhianati Chanyeol._

Sebuah audio percakapan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah berada didalam monitor ruang kerjanya, dan ia tertawa hingga puas saat merasa bahwa ia dapat mengalahkan Chanyeol bahkan jauh didepan _mafia_ yang dikenal hebat itu.

"Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ia sudah disadap dari awal? _God,_ dia benar-benar bodoh untuk dikatakan sebagai mafia yang ditakuti," Ten terkekeh, "Setelah partitur itu berada di tanganku, aku akan menyerahkannya pada lawan perusahaan _Byun-bodoh_ itu, dan kau tahu apa selanjutnya?"

Sepertinya, mengagungkan diri sendiri adalah bagian dari diri _hacker_ muda itu.

"Seluruh dunia ini akan menjadi milikku, tidak kusangka mendapatkan partitur akan menjadi sebegini mudahnya."

Partitur milik Byun Baekhyun, adalah jalan awal yang hebat untuk _seseorang seperti dirinya_.

Partitur milik Byun Baekhyun, merupakan harta yang berharga, dan dengan itu, dunia akan berada di genggamannya.

 _Ozvalt, merupakan perusahaan 'musuh' Solvent Ent._

 _Tetapi siapa sangka, bahwa Ozvalt merupakan sebuah perusahaan dengan kedok 'musik' sebagai penghalang dari bisnis gelap didalamnya, dan lagi, Ozvalt dapat ia dapatkan dalam satu genggaman begitu saja._

 _Jika ia dapat mendapatkan partitur Baekhyun, membawanya kepada direktur Ozvalt yang memintanya untuk membawakan benda itu dengan apapun keadaan Baekhyun._

 _Dan langkah terakhir, mendapatkan semua database Ozvalt._

Cih, lihat saja.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **SUPER THANKS TO :  
**

 **neniFanadicky, chalienBee04, veraparkhyun, Incandescence7, LyWoo,**

 **winter park chanchan, Eun810, Pitterluck, Fitri MY, LordLoey, Byunae18**

 **kickykekliker, KertasBee, kimi2266, metroxylon, mawar biru, aryanti park, ,**

 **hanifairma16, Chogiwagurl, and flowusve!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[applemacaroon's note]**

 _hey, it's been a looooong two weeks since the last update._

 _I'm so so so sorry for not be able to update this story once a week._

 _dan... yah sepertinya setelah project ff ini dan beberapa ff lainnya aku bakal **hiatus** bikin FF entah sampe kapan,_

 _aku ngerasa ff aku ga terlalu bagus buat ada di FFN so, yeah aku ngerasa rendah diri dan mutusin untuk belajar nulis lagi sampe bisa lebih baik daripada yang sekarang. Beberapa review dari kalian memang ngebantu, tetapi kayaknya FF yang aku buat sendiri ga terlalu bagus (iya serius, aku juga baru sadar pas baca ulang. Gap diantara review/fav/follow sama viewnya jauh banget, aku jadi mikir kalo emang FF aku yang ga bagus, ternyata bener, ini murni kesalahan aku yang kurang ngefeel kalo nulis, IM SO SORRY *BOW*)_

 _gimana menurut kalian?_

 _Terimakasih untuk semua reviewnya, i always love you guys!_

 _._

 _._

 **[WinterJun09's note]  
**

 _Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya yang sepenuhnya semua adalah kesalahan saia T.T_

 _Semoga chapter kali ini memuaskan penantian(?) kalian dan terimakasih bagi yang sudah meninggalkan reviewnya untuk kami ^^_

 _Last, Next? Leave your review below please~_


	6. 05 If the Light was Off

**applemacaroon x WinterJun09**

 **.**

 **Getting Darker**

 **.**

 **05 If the Light was Off  
**

" _Every time they cut you, I bleed."_ _  
_ _―_ _ **pleasefindthis**_ _,_ _ **I Wrote This For You**_

* * *

Saat eksistensi suara Chanyeol yang menenangkan hilang dari telinganya, Baekhyun sadar jika ia benar-benar sendirian.

Tapi kali ini, kesendiriannya terasa lebih berarti. Memikirkan bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang akan menyelamatkannya dari tempat ini, setidaknya membuat hatinya sedikit banyak merasa hangat—Baekhyun menyebutnya dengan _rasa terima kasih_.

Sebisik ketukan detik imajiner seakan terngiang-ngiang di kepala Baekhyun, membiarkan dirinya terhanyut, percaya bahwa detik yang menghilang akan membawanya lebih dekat kepada rasa _bebas_ dari apapun yang ia alami saat ini.

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, menyadari bahwa dia harus memecahkan pesan tersirat yang Chanyeol sampaikan padanya. Otaknya berpikir keras, berusaha mengingat semua diksi kata yang Chanyeol gunakan beberapa waktu lalu.

" _Kau ingat dimana kita pertama kali bertemu?"_

Baekhyun menerawang. Dia tidak mungkin akan melupakannya— _tidak akan pernah_.

Pertama kali Baekhyun melihat pria itu adalah pada saat dia sedang berusaha menghilangkan penatnya di bar. Setidaknya, _seminggu yang lalu? Atau mungkin lebih?_

Baekhyun memang biasa menghabiskan waktunya di bar setelah menghabiskan jadwal bertumpuknya yang tidak usah ditanya lagi seberapa padatnya. Entah itu hanya untuk menikmati musik setengah melodrama yang mengalun, ataupun meminum beberapa gelas alkohol sebagai hiburan di penghujung hari.

 _Mereka bertemu di_ _b_ _ar._ _Pada malam hari._

" _Kau ingat lagu yang mengalun di dalamnya? Durasinya membuatku mengantuk, itu sudah seperti lagu yang mengalun selama berjam-jam."_

Baekhyun hanyut dalam keheningan. Berusaha mengais memorinya tentang pertemuan mereka pada kali pertama. Sayup-sayup melodi yang menjadi iringan di bar malam itu seakan mengalun saat ini juga. Di kepalanya, tergiang nada-nada teratur yang berdentang—dan terselip wajah Chanyeol yang ( _god)_ sedang tersenyum menggoda kepadanya.

Baekhyun mengumpat, merutuk pikirannya yang masih sempat sempatnya memunculkan wajah orang itu di saat-saat seperti ini. Setelah ia mengumpulkan beberapa potongan memori tentang itu, dan berhasil meyakinkan dirinya sendiri ( _oh ayolah, dia yakin bahwa saat itu dirinya sedang setengah mabuk)_. Ia memantapkan hatinya untuk yakin.

Lagu yang mengalun malam itu, tidak lain adalah _River_ _Flows In You_ _,_ milik Yiruma.

 _River_ _Flows In You_ _dan Bar_.

Bagus sekali. _Lalu apa?_

Pola rumit yang sedang lelaki itu coba sampaikan, membuat Baekhyun mendengus putus asa.

" _.. Seperti lagu yang mengalun selama berjam_ _-_ _jam."_

Mata Baekhyun membulat, secepat mungkin mengalunkan lagu itu di otaknya, menghitung dengan susah payah panjang durasi lagu itu. _Demi semua partitur karangannya, ia bahkan sering memutar lagu itu_. _Kenapa tiba-tiba menghitung durasi lagu menjadi sebegini pentingnya?_

 _Kapan lagu itu berhenti?_ Pertanyaan ini membuat dahi Baekhyun berkerut.

Lagu itu bukan lagu yang asing, dia sering memutar lagu itu di ponselnya. Tapi itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah _kapan_. Kapan lagu itu mencapai akhirnya—berhenti mengalun?

Durasi lagu itu, tidak kurang dari tiga menit.

 _Tapi tidak tepat pada 3.00_ , Baekhyun memilin jemarinya, menciptakan pola-pola bundar abstrak pada lantai. Memaksa otak nya untuk berpikir lebih keras.

Kapan. Lagu. Itu. Berhenti?

Tiga lewat empat? Lima? Enam?

Baekhyun mengambil biolanya, mengalunkan biola itu dengan suara sekecil mungkin.

Otaknya menghitung, sementara jarinya mengatur _bow_ dan senar pada biola.

 _Tiga lewat lima._

Semoga saja benar. Kali ini, Baekhyun mau tidak mau harus percaya pada sebuah keberuntungan.

 _Kenapa… perbedaan menit menjadi begitu penting?_

Setelahnya, _b_ _ar_. Tempat mereka bertemu.

Apakah mungkin.. Maksud Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu adalah agar mereka kembali bertemu di tempat yang sama?

 _Tapi mengapa tadi dia berkata akan datang dengan Kai kesini?_

Durasi lagunya, Tiga menit lebih lima detik. Baekhyun memutar otanya lebih keras lagi.

Kali ini, apakah Chanyeol mencoba memberitahunya pukul berapa mereka harus bertemu?

 _Tapi bukankah, tadi dia sudah berkata akan bertemu dengannya pada pukul 6?_

Baekhyun mempererat pilinan jarinya.

" _Kita tidak punya banyak waktu sebelum Ten sialan itu menyadap alat ini, jadi tolong, Baekhyunee, berpikirlah dengan bijak dan secepat yang kau bisa, Pikirkan tentang percakapan kita,"_

Baekhyun nyaris putus asa, sungguh, jika ia dapat memilih antara melakukan konser 23 jam sehari selama seminggu, ia akan lebih memilih itu daripada memecahkan teka-teki busuk ini.

" _Kita tidak punya banyak waktu sebelum Ten sialan itu menyadap alat ini, …"_

Seakan menemukan sebuah kunci, Baekhyun memetikkan kedua jarinya.

 _Ini dia._

Seketika, benang kusut yang ada di pikirannya menjadi lurus. Bagaikan kepingan puzzle yang lengkap, Baekhyun akhirnya menyadari itu. Dia memang bukan sahabat Chanyeol yang mengenalnya selama bertahun tahun, bukan juga kaki tangan kepercayaannya yang bisa mengerti luar dalam tentang dirinya.

Tetapi menjalani lebih dari 48 jam bersamanya sudah cukup membuatnya mengerti kalau Chanyeol adalah orang yang penuh perhitungan—tidak akan membiarkan dirinya salah langkah. Pertemuan pertama mereka menguatkan spekulasinya, dimana dia bisa menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai _pasangannya_ di dalam surat resmi hanya dengan satu malam, secepat kedipan mata.

 _Lelaki itu_ , Baekhyun akhirnya mengerti.

Chanyeol sudah punya perhitungan tersendiri. Dia memang sudah mengira sedari awal akan kemungkinan Ten yang bisa menyadap mereka kapan saja—dan dia tidak ingin mengambil risiko.

Sehingga dia mengatakan hal hal itu, menyampaikan pesan pesan tersirat yang tersusun rapi. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bergidik. Betapa telitinya otak lelaki itu membuat darahnya berdesir dalam takjub.

 _Sebenarnya, Chanyeol itu manusia seperti apa?_

Baekhyun hampir berpikir dirinya selesai dengan teka teki yang Chanyeol berikan, namun nyatanya belum.

Jika saja mereka—dia dan Chanyeol, akan bertemu pada jam 03.05 di malam hari ( _Chanyeol bilang ia_ _mengantuk_ _saat mendengarkan 'alunan lagu selama berjam-jam, tolong, jadikan spekulasi ini sesuatu yang benar)_ yang berarti bukan di tempat ini, yang berarti lagi bahwa Baekhyun harus keluar dari tempat ini.

 _Bagaimana?_ Baekhyun mendesah frustasi. Dia menatap pintu besi dihadapannya selagi pikirannya mengulang-ngulang perkataan Chanyeol.

" _Baekhyun, sebuah pintu tidak akan terbuka tanpa sebuah kunci kecil bukan?"_

Kunci.

Kunci kecil.

 _YA TUHAN, CHANYEOL BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI BERBELIT-BELIT?_

Baekhyun nyaris meraung, jika saja lebam di tubuhnya tidak mendecih padanya.

Oh baiklah, _Kunci kecil_ , ia bilang.

Apakah sebuah kunci besi? Baekhyun bertanya tanya. Tetapi saat melihat ke sekelilingnya yang gelap, pemikiran itu serasa nihil. Tak ada satu pun yang bisa di jadikan _kunci kecil_ , yang lelaki itu maksud.

Tatapannya terjatuh ke earphone yang Chanyeol berikan padanya melalui Archer.

Ragu ragu, Baekhyun meraihnya. Sembari otaknya tetap menimbang-nimbang barang apakah yang sekiranya Chanyeol sebut sebagai kunci.

 _Itu earphone biasa,_ Baekhyun terkekeh. Bagaimana bisa earphone itu bisa dijadikan kunci.

Baekhyun hampir meletakkannya kembali jika saja tangannya melewatkan sebuah rasa dingin di ujung _earphone_ itu.

Rasa dingin ini… Besi?

 _Oh ya Tuhan, Baekhyun tahu apa yang laki-laki ini maksud._

Besi kecil yang ia rasakan pada _earphone_ itu adalah magnet.

Magnet itu akan membuat komponen pintu besi itu terbuka, tentu saja, setidaknya itulah yang dapat Baekhyun pikirkan, pintu besi dihadapannya ini, dapat terbuka dengan komponen engsel kunci yang akan berjejer lurus, dengan kata lain, _terbuka tanpa sebuah kunci yang sebenarnya._

 _Tolong beritahu Chanyeol betapa Baekhyun bersyukur atas otak laki-laki itu._

 _Damn_ , Baekhyun benar benar merasa sedang berada di dunia aksi yang sesungguhnya. Chanyeol benar benar merencanakannya dengan matang.

Hatinya lega. Ia akan menunggu aba-aba dari lelaki itu kemudian. Baekhyun tersenyum—senyum pertamanya setelah beberapa hari terkurung di dalam kamar yang gelap. Ia memainkan earphone di tangannya dan senyumnya menjadi semakin manis ketika suara Chanyeol di pikirannya membuat darahnya berdesir.

" _Aku mencintaimu,"_

Hanya penenangkah, kalimat itu?

Baekhyun mengurung pertanyaan itu jauh ke bagian hatinya yang terdalam.

 _Malam ini, Baekhyun menunggu datangnya malam, dan untuk pertama kalinya, kegelapan dapat menenangkan degupan jantung Baekhyun._

"Chanyeol, maaf, dan terima kasih telah membantuku,"

* * *

 ** _Getting Darker_**

* * *

Baekhyun menunggu langit malam menjadi sedikit terang ketika _earphone_ itu mengeluarkan cahaya merah yang sedikit redup. Hatinya berdegup, memberi aba-aba pada dirinya sendiri bahwa waktu inilah yang ia tuju.

Baekhyun tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menyadari bahwa ini adalah aba-aba dari laki-laki itu.

Ia segera bangkit, sedikit terseok karena kaki dan perutnya yang terasa nyeri.

 _Earphone_ kecil itu menempel pada bagian bawah engsel pintu besi, sesaat setelah Baekhyun meletakkannya dibawah lubang kunci. Magnet di ujung earphonenya menempel dengan pas, seolah-olah memang benar itulah kuncinya.

Hatinya secara tidak sadar menghitung, _ayolah, ini benar-benar kuncinya bukan?_

Detik yang berlalu bagaikan merenggut oksigen yang Baekhyun hirup, ia merasa sesak, menimang-nimang apakah benar keputusan yang ia ambil selaras dengan pemikiran Chanyeol.

Pada detik ke lima belas yang mencekam, setitik suara _klik_ kecil terdengar di telinga Baekhyun.

Ia tidak tahu apakah dewi fortuna benar-benar sebuah _fortune –_ keberuntungan- tetapi sepertinya, kali ini ia akan mempercayainya begitu saja.

Baekhyun menarik gagang pintu dan melangkah keluar dengan was-was. Lorong itu sepi.

Sedetik kemudian, ia merasa jantungnya nyaris jatuh ke perut.

Seseorang menarik tangannya.

Ia nyaris menjerit, namun urung. Sebuah tangan menutupi mulutnya, tidak ada sebisik suara yang keluar

Aroma _musk_ dan kayu manis menyeruak kedalam hidungnya, _Ini bukan Chanyeol_.

Baekhyun menutup matanya, siap menerima pukulan apapun yang bisa jadi akan menyentuh kulitnya dalam beberapa detik.

Lelaki dihadapannya berambut hitam kelam dan di telinganya terdapat _piercing_. Ia meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir dan melepas masker hitamnya sebelum berbisik dengan mata abu-abu gelap yang masih memandangi sekitar dengan was-was.

"Namaku El. Aku ada disini karena perintah Tuan Chanyeol."

Kaki Baekhyun melemas saat mendengar nama _pria itu_ di telinganya, matanya membuka dengan takut-takut.

"Kumohon tenanglah dan hanya ikuti aku. Aku akan memimpin di depan dan pastikan jangan kehilangan jejakku ketika kita menyusuri lorong ini. Jangan mencoba untuk mendahuluiku dan perhatikan keadaan di belakangmu. Kita berdua sama sama ingin keluar dari sini, bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk walau ia yakin kakinya sudah selemas _jelly_ setengah keras.

"Karena itu kumohon bekerjasama lah. Aku berusaha tidak membuatnya terdengar menakutkan, tetapi jika kau tertangkap saat kita melarikan diri, Tuan akan sangat tidak suka mendengarnya."

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, menatap lorong gelap yang lembab itu dengan takut-takut.

"Ayo. Waktu kita terbatas. Hanya tiga puluh lima menit sebelum jarum pendek berada di angka satu."

Tidak perlu di berikan aba-aba untuk kedua kalinya, Baekhyun segera mengikuti lelaki itu. Berjalan pelan dan menyusuri lorong yang mencekam. Baekhyun sesekali menengok ke belakang, barangkali ada seseorang yang mengikuti mereka.

Lelaki di hadapannya dengan lincah menariknya untuk bersembunyi di tembok ketika pria pria berbadan kekar lewat di persilangan jalan. Tubuhnya menegang dan jantungnya berdegup dramatis. _Ini kelewat menyeramkan_ , jika mereka ketahuan, maka pria pria itu akan menghabisi nyawanya dalam satu kali tendangan.

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main saat salah satu dari mereka mencekal jalan, mendecih dengan nafas yang mengejek.

"Kau kira kami terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui adanya kalian disitu?"

El dengan sigap mendorong Baekhyun untuk berlindung di belakang punggungnya, sedangkan tangannya menodong dengan pistol.

"Aku tidak mengulang dua kali. Biarkan kami pergi, atau aku akan membunuhmu saat ini juga. "

Baekhyun merasakan kakinya bergetar lebih parah. Menyusuri lorong saja sudah membuatnya bergetar, apalagi sesuatu seperti ini?

"Aku tidak bermaksud menghambat kalian."

Baekhyun memicing.

"Hey, kau." Pria itu menatap ke arahnya dan El dengan sigap menarik pelatuknya waspada.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu. Kau bisa saja pergi dari sini dengan suruhannya. Tapi tidakkah kau pernah berpikir? Kenapa baru sekarang _**mafia**_ itu menyelamatkanmu? Apakah kau yakin dia benar-benar melakukannya karena menyukaimu?"

Pupil mata Baekhyun melebar.

"Ma…fia?"

Baekhyun tersentak, El menodongkan pistolnya tepat kearah kepala laki-laki botak itu

 _Kenapa tidak sedari awal Chanyeol datang dan menyelamatkannya?_

El menggeram, "Jangan banyak omong kosong, dasar bajingan."

"Yah, aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu. Untuk apa kau mempercayai orang yang tidak bisa dipercaya?"

El melirik Baekhyun yang memandang kosong, "Jangan dengarkan dia."

Baekhyun tetap diam. Sehingga El menarik pandangannya dan mendekatkan pistolnya pada kepala pria itu sambil berjalan memutar.

"Kau boleh bergerak, tetapi akan kulubangi kepalamu saat itu juga."

Pria itu terdiam dengan patuh dan El segera memberi Baekhyun sinyal untuk berlari. Dari jarak yang sudah cukup jauh, El meraih sesuatu dari saku di sisi celananya, memasangkannya kepada pistol perak di genggamannya.

Baekhyun bergidik saat mendengar suara tawa El saat pria di belakang mereka tumbang dengan ceceran darah yang merembes dengan cepat.

Benda yang laki-laki itu keluarkan itu adalah sebuah peredam pistol, agar suaranya tidak terdengar gaduh saat menembak.

El sedikit berlari lebih cepat, membuat Baekhyun kewalahan mengikutinya—karena ia harus menjaga langkahnya dari suara derapan. Berkebalikan dengan langkah El, langkah Baekhyun benar-benar terdengar seperti atlet maraton amatir, sementara langkah laki-laki berambut hitam itu tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun, tetapi cepat dan halus.

Mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan yang berasap panas, Baekhyun tidak dapat mengeluh karena dia tahu ini adalah satu satunya jalan untuk selamat. Jujur saja, itu membuat kepalanya sedikit merasa pusing karena terlalu banyak fakta yang harus ia telan bulat-bulat untuk hari ini, dan rasa panas disekitarnya benar-benar tidak membantu.

Ketika mereka sampai ke sebuah lorong kecil yang bercahaya lirih, Baekhyun sadar bahwa itulah cahaya kebebasannya.

Lelaki itu keluar dari lorong terlebih dahulu setelah mendorong pintu bundar kecil yang diputar. Menengok ke sana kemari—memastikan keadaan. Sebelum ia menjulurkan tangannya, membantunya untuk naik.

"Kita berhasil." Sahutnya lega.

 _Berhasil… Berhasil apa?_

Baekhyun kehilangan pikirannya selama beberapa detik untuk mencerna apapun yang terjadi padanya hari ini.

Baekhyun mengangguk, dia benar.

"Chanyeol… apa dia benar-benar seorang mafia?" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya yang terseret di belakang El. Membuat laki-laki didepannya ikut menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba.

Membalikkan badan, El tersenyum manis kepada Baekhyun.

"Naiklah kedalam mobil, aku akan mengantarkanmu kepadanya. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

Terdiam, Baekhyun hanya dapat mengiyakan.

* * *

 ** _Getting Darker_**

* * *

Mereka sudah ada di depan bar. Jam digital yang terpajang di kios kecil di sampingnya tepat menunjukkan pukul 03.05 dan udara malam masih menggigil diujung kakinya.

Baekhyun mengernyit, melongok kesana kemari, sedikit mencuri-curi pandang untuk melihat ke dalam bar.

 _Dia_ tidak ada.

"Hey.." Baekhyun memanggil. Lelaki dengan masker hitam itu menoleh, dia juga sedang mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

"Dimana—dimana dia?"

El terdiam, beberapa saat kemudian kembali menatap sekitar—tidak menjawab.

"Kenapa dia tidak disini?"

El mendesah pelan, "Dengar- _badan kecil_ , aku tidak tahu karena sampai disini sajalah kapasitasku sebagai pengantarmu. Hal-hal yang lain, aku tidak akan memberimu jawabannya."

Baekhyun tidak mudah puas dengan jawaban itu, malah semakin mendesaknya. Oh ayolah, apa dia memberinya jawaban pasti menjadi suatu persoalan yang susah?

"Kau harus mengatakan padaku dimana dia."

"Untuk apa? Mungkin dia ada di dalam," El mengedikkan bahu, "Kita sudah aman. Jangan berulah."

" _Liar._ Antar aku ke tempat dia berada," Baekhyun menatap kearah El, menuntut jawaban yang lebih pasti. Demi siapapun pengunjung bar yang melihat mereka di depan bar dengan penampilan _kumuh_ Baekhyun- Tidak bisakah laki-laki itu memberinya jawaban?

"Demi Tuhan, kenapa kau sangat keras kepala?!"

"Antarkan aku!"

El mendengus kesal, ia meletakkan pistol yang tadinya berada di genggamannya untuk masuk saku jasnya dan mengambil langkah mendekat pada Baekhyun.

"Dengar, yang harus kau lakukan adalah—"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Baekhyun berteriak, "Antarkan aku kepadanya! Sekarang!"

Baekhyun masih seorang laki-laki. Mungkin ia lebih lemah daripada laki-laki dengan _piercing_ itu, tetapi tetap saja, ia masih seorang laki-laki.

Harga dirinya tidak menginginkan orang-orang disekitarnya untuk melindunginya seperti marshmallow cair dibawah sinar matahari.

"Memangnya kau pikir siapa dirimu hingga bisa memerintahku seperti itu?!"

"Aku _istri_ Chanyeol!"

El membeku. _Skak mat, bro._

"Sekarang, antarkan aku atau aku akan pergi sendiri. Aku memiliki SIM yang legal."

El hanya bisa memijit kepalanya dengan gusar.

* * *

 ** _Getting Darker_**

* * *

Baekhyun pikir El akan membawanya kepada kediaman Chanyeol, tetapi mereka lakukan adalah menyusuri kembali jalan ke tempat ia disekap.

Untuk beberapa menit, Baekhyun menyesali pilihannya, _ini sebuah mimpi buruk._

Pecahan kaca dimana mana dan suara tembakan terdengar bagaikan sebuah musik latar di lapangan kecil yang gelap itu. Baekhyun mengernyit, mengapa mereka kembali ke sini?

"Tuan Chanyeol, ada disana."

Baekhyun segera menatap ke arah telunjuk El. Dia benar, lelaki itu berada di sana. Ia yakin fitur tinggi dengan wajah tegas itu adalah Chanyeol, ia berdiri sembari mengenggam pistol sedangkan penculiknya berada di hadapannya, terlihat kacau— dan beserta sebuah pistol juga.

Baekhyun mendekat, El mati-matian mencegah tetapi ia tahu ia tidak bisa. Baekhyun masih seorang laki-laki dan begitu pula tenaga yang ia keluarkan.

Baekhyun tahu jika Chanyeol menangkap kehadirannya, dan ia juga tahu bahwa air mukanya berubah nyaris hanya untuk sepersekian detik.

Baekhyun merasa matanya berkaca—ia merasa tidak berdaya, harga dirinya diinjak habis sudah, seperti orang yang hanya dapat pasrah saat menerima hukuman gantung. Ia menggeleng lemah kepada Chanyeol, dan laki-laki itu mengernyit.

 _Musuh_ di depan Chanyeol sepertinya menganggap bahwa laki-laki itu sedang lengah, tanpa tahu bahwa El dan Baekhyun berada di belakangnya.

Sebuah tembakan terlepas, dan itu nyaris mengenai perut Chanyeol. Baekhyun membekap mulutnya- _nyaris menjerit_ , menyadari bahwa ia adalah alasan mengapa orang itu berada di pertempuran dengan senjata api yang berbahaya.

 _Mengapa kau melakukan ini semua? Ia ingin bertanya._

 _Kau terlalu baik jika merelakan tubuhmu terkena timah timah panas itu hanya demi seseorang yang kau temui_ _dalam_ _beberapa malam._

Walaupun tidak pernah tahu, tetapi tertembak mungkin rasanya seperti terlubangi pada satu titik.

El mendekat, menarik Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, tolonglah. Kita harus pergi. Tuan Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun menggeleng, _bagaimana bisa dia pergi_ _begitu saja_ _?_ El mendesah frustasi, ia berusaha maklum mengingat Baekhyun bukan mafia seperti mereka—yang bermain pistol setiap hari.

 _Sebuah ide terbersit di kepala Baekhyun untuk mengambil pistol El dan menembak si Bodoh yang sudah berani menyekapnya itu._

 _Bodoh, setiap suara tembakan saja, ia tidak dapat membuka mata, apalagi menembak laki-laki busuk itu? Bisa-bisa ia salah sasaran._

El menatap Chanyeol, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya dan menunjukkannya kepada Chanyeol. Suara tembakan kembali terdengar dan Demi Tuhan, El khawatir bila salah satu timah panas itu akan menyasar pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kita harus pergi."

Baekhyun menolak saat El mencoba menariknya menjauh.

"Ya Tuhan, Tidak bisakah kau menolongnya?! Kau bahkan memiliki pistol itu dan sudah membunuh satu orang!" Baekhyun berteriak.

 _Kesalahan besar, Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol, inikah alasan mengapa aku harus tiba di tempat perjanjian kita tepat pada pukul 03:05?_

 _Karena, pada saat yang sama, kau berada di tempat lain, tidak ingin aku melihat bagaimana sisi dari dirimu yang tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya. Terlambat satu menit saja bisa menjadi kesalahan fatal._

 _Mengingat ketepatan waktu Chanyeol, tentu saja._

Chanyeol menatap semuanya dengan mata yang tajam sebelum ia kembali menatap El, lalu mengangguk dua kali. Ten sepertinya baru saja sadar atas eksistensi dua manusia lain disana, ia membalikkan badannya nyaris secepat kilat.

Dan secepat Ten membalikkan badannya, sebuah jarum terasa menusuk lengan Baekhyun, membuatnya terkejut, meronta di kungkungan El.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh kekalutan ketika pandangannya perlahan memudar.

Tidak, Chanyeol berada dalam bahaya. Setidaknya biarkan dia berada di sana.

Suara tembakan kali ini terdengar di telinga Baekhyun yang setengah sadar, dan ia benar-benar tidak ingin tahu _dari siapa_ dan _untuk siapa_ timah panas itu meluncur. Lengan kirinya terasa kebas sementara lengan kanannya terasa perih dengan sangat.

 _Apa ia tertembak?_

Tetapi ia tidak peduli, yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah apakah Chanyeol akan baik baik saja.

 _Ralat, apakah m_ _ereka akan baik baik saja._

Sayup-sayup, Baekhyun mendengar suara geraman Chanyeol.

 _Tuhan, setidaknya berikan kami kesempatan untuk membicarakan semua ini._

Kemudian semuanya menjauh, menggelap. Baekhyun terjatuh pada lututnya, obat itu bekerja dan merenggut kesadarannya. El segera menangkapnya sebelum tubuh itu jatuh lebih parah ke rumput dengan bercak-bercak merah, menatap Chanyeol untuk terakhir kali sebelum berlari pergi dengan Baekhyun di gendongannya.

Keluar dari markas Ten yang sudah berubah menjadi lapangan baku tembak bebas.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **SUPER THANKS TO :**

 **Loeylan, , kkaiii, Incandescence7,**

 **Babybaecon, SHINeexo, veraparkhyun, aryanti park, LyWoo,**

 **Eun810, Vflicka6104, selepy, Rose, mawar biru, yiamff, bil, byuncheeseu,**

 **Aisyah1, valbifleur** (omg we r so happy you notice us!) **, LUDLUD,**

 **And the other anonymous reviewers!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[applemacaroon's note]**

 _Hey, thanks for all people who love this Fanfiction from the start, yayy akhirnya udah nyampe 100 foll so I think I will do some project for all of you guys!_

 _Terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah support aku untuk ga berhenti dari dunia perFFan. I appreciate all of your messages thru the review box or personal messages *hug*_

 _Dan untuk kalian yang butuh moment chanbaek, chapter depan_ _mungkin_ _bakal ada (it's a secret), so please wait for it!_

 _ **.**_

 **[WinterJun09's note]**

 _Intinya, makasih buat yang udah review and semoga kalian suka sama ceritanya. Mungkin jalan ceritanya rumit, atau bahasanya sulit, aku berterimakasih yang sangat dalam kepada kalian yang mendukung kami sampai kesini dan meninggalkan semangat untuk kami (dan aku yakin Kak Apple juga ngerasa yang sama)._

 _Nah, semoga kalian berkenan untuk meninggalkan semangat kalian lagi agar kami bisa meneruskannya dengan lebih baik lagi~_


	7. 06 Decide not to Decide

**applemacaroon x WinterJun09**

 **.**

 **Getting Darker**

 **.**

 **06 Decide not to Decide**

" _You make me nostalgic for a love that hasn't even happened yet."_ _  
_ _―_ _ **pleasefindthis**_

* * *

Aroma lilin yang lembut membuai Baekhyun untuk membuka kelopak mata.

Secercah sinar matahari menyapa matanya, memaksa laki-laki itu untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan menyipitkan keduanya.

 _Dimana aku?_

Ini seperti sebuah kilas balik, bangun dengan mengetahui bahwa ia tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

Sekelebat memori hinggap di kepala Baekhyun, membuat bola mata pria itu terpaksa membuka lebih lebar lagi. Sekuat apapun otaknya mengingat, memori yang ada hanyalah suara tembakan – _dan entah_ , ia tidak tahu lagi.

 _Chanyeol… dimana dia?_

Baekhyun sudah akan menutup wajahnya dengan lengan kanannya, bertujuan untuk menghentikan pemikiran apapun yang dapat merusak kesadarannya, tetapi itu tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan.

" _The fuck?"_ Baekhyun meringis, menyingkirkan ide untuk sekedar memindah posisi lengan kanannya. Kassa gulung melilit nyaris seluruh bagian lengan atas, membuat sedikit pergerakan hanya membuat apapun di dalamnya berdenyut sakit.

Dan apa ini? Infus?

Baekhyun tenggelam dalam kerutan pada dahinya.

"Sudah merasa baikan?"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah sumber suara, laki-laki yang entah sudah berapa lama hinggap di kepalanya itu menunjukkan eksistensinya di ambang pintu. Tubuhnya yang atletis terbalut oleh training hitam dan _sweatshirt_ berwarna kelabu. Raut wajahnya datar, tetapi nada kekhawatiran nyaris kentara saat laki-laki itu mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?" Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, rambut sewarna abu-abu platina-nya teracak dengan malas, "Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak."

Baekhyun bungkam.

Dirinya yakin bahwa kejadian baku tembak terjadi tidak lebih dari dua puluh empat jam dan laki-laki ini bertanya seakan-akan ia hanya terserang sakit flu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Baekhyun seolah-olah semua kejadian yang lalu tidak pernah terjadi. Kepingan memori seakan mencoba merangsek sedemikian rupa, tetapi Baekhyun hanya mencoba untuk mengelak dari semuanya.

Telinganya mendengar suara desahan napas pendek.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Laki-laki di hadapan Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan, langkah kaki semakin terasa di telinga Baekhyun, tanda bahwa Chanyeol berjalan lebih dekat kearahnya.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, berharap sedemikian rupa agar semuanya menjadi sebuah mimpi, dan saat membuka mata, hanya ada managernya yang meneriakinya untuk bangun sebelum _rehearsal_ dimulai.

Deritan kasur disebelahnya menandakan bahwa laki-laki berambut keabuan itu duduk di kasur yang sama dengan yang ia tiduri,

Kedua belah bibir Baekhyun terkatup rapat, Chanyeol pun tidak jauh berbeda.

Keheningan selama nyaris empat puluh lima menit adalah satu-satunya hal yang mengisi ruangan tersebut. Baekhyun tenggelam dalam pikirannya sementara laki-laki itu hanyut dalam buku di pegangannya. Tidak ada yang berusaha membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu, tidak ada yang berusaha _merendah_ terlebih dahulu.

Mata Chanyeol terfokus pada helaian dan untaian kata pada buku, sementara Baekhyun sendiri terfokus pada untaian kata apakah yang bisa ia ucapkan.

"Kau boleh bertanya apapun yang kau mau."

Baekhyun menoleh dengan sedikit menaikkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan mata Chanyeol. _Wow, bagus sekali park, apa kau sekarang bisa membaca pikiran juga?_

Chanyeol menghela napas, menutup bukunya dan mengistirahatkan lehernya pada bagian _head_ pada kasur dengan mata terpejam, "Tiga pertanyaan, _Park_ Baekhyun."

Baekhyun meringis mendengar kata awal pada namanya berganti. Ia ingin memukul laki-laki disebelahnya itu dengan kuat, setidaknya setelah apapun yang telah ia lalui, ia membutuhkan sebuah pelampiasan.

Chanyeol mencubit ujung hidung Baekhyun dengan jarinya yang panjang, membuahkan rengutan ( _manis_ ) dari laki-laki yang lebih kecil.

"Aku akan mengganti perban pada lukamu, jadi pikirkan dengan baik pertanyaan yang akan kau ajukan, karena aku hanya akan disini dalam tiga puluh menit," Chanyeol berbisik dengan lembut, tangannya meraih nampan kecil yang berisi sama dengan kotak P3K terlengkap yang pernah Baekhyun lihat.

Baekhyun masih terdiam.

Chanyeol perlahan-lahan membuka balutan kasa pada lengan Baekhyun, menghasilkan desis menyakitkan yang terdengar di telinga lebar milik si _yoda_. Sementara Baekhyun sendiri tidak sanggup melirik luka pada lengannya. Yang ia lakukan hanya mengaduh dengan pelan, mencegah laki-laki di sebelahnya untuk mengatainya _lemah_.

"Tahan sedikit, sayang. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Serangkaian kata-kata ambigu itu terdengar _aneh_ di telinga Baekhyun yang 'tiba-tiba saja' memerah, _sialan Chanyeol_.

Bulu mata lembut milik Chanyeol membuai Baekhyun untuk terus menegaskan pandangannya kearah mata yang menatap lukanya dengan teliti. Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu bahwa Chanyeol memiliki sisi _yang ini_.

Jujur saja, sisi Chanyeol _yang ini_ membuat debaran yang kekanakkan lolos dari jantung Baekhyun dengan tidak tahu malu.

"Dimana Archer?" Pertanyaan tersebut lolos begitu saja dari kerongkongan Baekhyun, _berbasa-basi_ setidaknya adalah hal pertama yang sekiranya bisa Baekhyun pikirkan untuk masuk kedalam lingkup pertanyaan yang lebih serius. _Ayolah otak, berpikir lebih keras!_

Chanyeol mendecih pendek, tetapi matanya tetap terfokus untuk membersihkan luka Baekhyun. "Ya Tuhan, kau baru siuman setelah beberapa jam dan itu hal pertama yang ada di otakmu?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya ringan sembari tersenyum dengan _oh-sangat-menyebalkan_.

"….Uhm…. Sepertinya… ya?"

Chanyeol menghentikan garis lengkung pada wajahnya, " Entahlah, seingatku kepalanya sudah meledak."

Baekhyun merengut jijik, mulutnya akan terbuka untuk bertanya lebih lanjut, Tetapi ia lebih memilih untuk bungkam dan membuang jauh-jauh arti _kepala yang meledak_. Lengannya lama kelamaan juga semakin terasa perih, Baekhyun bahkan nyaris berteriak saat Chanyeol memberinya antiseptik.

 _Oh oke, lupakan. Pertanyaan kedua._

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?" Baekhyun terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Kau bisa saja membiarkanku mati, lagipula, tidak ada efeknya sama sekali untukmu bukan?" Baekhyun melontarkan pertanyaan yang berdengung didalam otaknya.

Untuk beberapa detik yang terisi dengan keheningan, Baekhyun _sangat ingin_ memukul mulutnya sendiri karena telah _berbicara dengan lancang._

"Itu adalah dua pertanyaan Baekhyun."

"Oh ayolah, jawab saja," Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Izinkan aku untuk menjadi tamak."

"Kenapa aku menyelamatkanmu?" Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. "Aku tidak pernah menyelamatkanmu. Kau yang menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri." Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaannya, "Yah, setidaknya kau berhasil sampai titik dimana keras kepalamu itu nyaris membunuh kita semua."

Baekhyun menonjok perut Chanyeol dengan sedikit keras oleh siku lengannya yang terinfus, menghasilkan geraman tawa dari laki-laki tinggi disebelahnya.

Balutan pada lengan Baekhyun sudah terlihat baru dan Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Baekhyun sebenarnya nyaris terpana pada senyuman dan tawa yang laki-laki itu tunjukkan kepadanya.

 _Demi Cupid juga segala panah cinta dan pampersnya, Baekhyun ingin sekali saja mencium bibir tebal itu, lalu ia juga ingin memeluk lengan kokoh itu, dan-_

 _Oh shit. Apa yang kau pikirkan Byun Baek?!_

"Chanyeol…"

Chanyeol menoleh kearahnya lalu tersenyum dengan lembut, "Ya?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela besar pada sisi kanan ruangan, menunjukkan pemandangan lapangan luas dengan rumput yang hijau dan daun yang rimbun.

"Apa aku boleh pulang ke rumah?"

Chanyeol tertegun. Baekhyun melihat rahang laki-laki itu setengah mengeras – _mungkin sedang berpikir_ , tetapi hal yang Chanyeol lakukan setelahnya hanya membuat Baekhyun terjatuh lebih dalam lagi pada segala komponen pada laki-laki itu.

"Pulanglah… Jika itu yang kau mau, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun merasakan sebuah decitan pada aliran darahnya yang terasa _macet_ , "Kau yakin? Aku sudah bertindak begitu kurang ajar dengan melarikan di–"

"Ya, aku yakin."

Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana tiga kata _approval_ dari laki-laki itu terasa sedikit mencubit hatinya, dan dirinya sendiri tidak tahu kenapa setengah dari hatinya bahkan menginginkan Chanyeol untuk berkata _tidak_.

"Aku tidak akan menghalangimu. Tetapi jika kau membutuhkanku, aku akan selalu berada disana, tepat di sampingmu," Lelaki itu menyentil dahi Baekhyun sedikit keras.

"Bersikaplah seperti anak laki-laki, matamu nyaris terlihat seperti anak anjing yang cengeng," Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun, dan yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh laki-laki satunya hanyalah tawa kecil yang terdengar _tidak rela_.

"Dan jangan lupakan bahwa rumah bisa jadi bukan sebuah _bangunan dengan atap kokoh_ , melainkan sebuah _bahu yang akan melindungimu._ "

Laki-laki itu menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, "Aku harap aku juga bisa menjadi rumahmu. _"_

Lalu selanjutnya, Chanyeol berdiri dari kasur, meletakkan kotak besi berisi peralatan kesehatan, dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Baekhyun terpana.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun berbisik entah kepada siapa, terombang-ambing diantara keinginan untuk terlewati dan terdengar, antara berharap untuk laki-laki itu menoleh, dan setengah dari otaknya tidak ingin laki-laki itu mendengar bisikannya.

 _Ingatlah, Baekhyun, Chanyeol bahkan dapat mendengar suara napasmu. Laki-laki itu benci suara berisik._

Ya, tentu saja laki-laki itu menoleh.

Baekhyun menahan napasnya, " _Do you… really… fell in love with me?"_

Pertanyaan itu adalah suatu pertanyaan yang tertanam pada diri Baekhyun dengan tidak tahu malu, tetapi rasa ingin tahu seolah-olah meluap didalam hatinya, dan ia sedikit banyak _berharap_ akan sesuatu yang ia tidak ketahui apa jelasnya.

Baekhyun tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi selain sayup-sayup langkah ringan pada lantai kayu.

Laki-laki itu kemudian _menciumnya_ , meletakkan bibir lembut yang penuh itu tepat diatas bibirnya, mengulumnya lembut seolah Baekhyun diciptakan dari gula kapas.

Ia menyukainya, bagaimana Chanyeol menangkup pipinya dengan lembut, mengusap dahinya dengan usapan seringan kertas, seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa, _ya, aku mencintaimu._

 _Tetapi siapa yang tahu?_

Baekhyun merasa bahwa ia berada di awang-awang. Setengah dari dirinya terhanyut sementara yang lainnya berdenyut sakit.

 _Apa artinya? Ciuman perpisahan?_

Laki-laki itu kemudian tersenyum, meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam raut wajah setengah tidak sadar. _Setengah tidak percaya._

"Hanya tiga pertanyaan, _Park Baekhyun_. Kau tidak boleh tamak."

Dan pintu ditutup dengan perlahan, meninggalkan pria bermata sayu dengan bibir kemerahan.

* * *

 _ **Getting Darker**_

* * *

Baekhyun tidak bicara dengan siapapun dan tidak keluar dari kamarnya selama dua setengah hari.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa dia merasa marah, sungguh. Tapi setiap kali memikirkan lelaki itu yang menciumnya secara tiba tiba, lalu menggantungkan pertanyaannya soal perkataannya kemarin lusa, entah mengapa membuatnya marah dan kecewa. Baekhyun termenung lebih dari waktu harian yang ia punya, menghabiskannya dengan menatap langit-langit. Berharap ia menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan terbesar di hatinya.

 _Mengapa dia harus kecewa ketika Chanyeol tidak mengatakan itu—bahwa lelaki itu serius mengatakannya, bahwa dia mencintainya._

Suara deritan pintu terdengar diantara kesunyian.

Baekhyun menoleh dengan cepat, dan ketika dia melihat figur Chanyeol yang bersandar di pintu, Baekhyun segera bersembunyi ke dalam selimut.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa dirinya harus menghindari lelaki itu.

Hanya terdengar suara debaman kecil, pintu lemari yang terbuka dan seperti _sesuatu_ yang sengaja dijatuhkan. Baekhyun menahan mati-matian rasa penasarannya dan memilih tetap di posisinya. Diam.

Hangatnya tubuh Chanyeol terasa begitu dekat, dan Baekhyun berdoa sedemikian rupa agar laki-laki itu tidak mengetahui bahwa ia tidak _tidur_.

Baekhyun merasakan telapak tangan menempel pada dahinya yang berkeringat.

"Tidak demam," Baekhyun mendengar suara Chanyeol yang menggumam kepada dirinya sendiri, dan setelah itu semuanya terasa begitu senyap,

Chanyeol membelai rambutnya, begitu lembut sampai-sampai Baekhyun hanya ingin membuka matanya dan menangis di bahu laki-laki itu. Kedua anak adam itu hanya terdiam pada posisinya masing-masing, seolah-olah mereka ditakdirkan untuk adegan ini, seolah-olah mereka berdua adalah pemilik dunia ini, dan mungkin saja... kedua hati mereka hanya ingin memiliki seluruh waktu yang dilimpahkan oleh Tuhan.

Lima belas menit kemudian, deritan pada kasur terdengar, sepertinya Chanyeol sudah akan pergi. Dan Baekhyun sebenarnya _tidak rela_ jika kehangatan itu _pergi_.

Suara itu menghilang bersamaan dengan suara _klik_ pada pintu. _Chanyeol pasti sudah pergi,_ pikirnya. Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan lambat—bermaksud mengintip, dan menghela nafas lega ketika sosok itu benar-benar sudah meninggalkan ruangan.

Itu terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Karena setelahnya, Baekhyun tidak bisa menemukan Chanyeol di sudut manapun dari rumahnya selama tiga hari berturut-turut, dan semua orang di dalam rumah itu sepertinya sudah disihir hingga bisu.

* * *

 _ **Getting Darker**_

* * *

Hari ke empat setelah itu, Baekhyun akhirnya melihat Chanyeol.

Dia berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah kemeja hitam yang dilipat hingga atas siku. Rambutnya sengaja dibiarkan berantakan tapi itu membuatnya tampak semakin _seksi_ dan _mewah_ secara bersamaan. Chanyeol melempar sebuah lirikan pada dirinya sebelum bibirnya terbuka,

"Ayo." Kata pertamanya setelah _insiden itu_.

"Apa? Memangnya kita akan pergi kemana?" Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya.

"Mengantarkanmu kembali."

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening,

"Menuju apartemenmu." Chanyeol menatapnya lamat-lamat, "Bukankah itu yang kau minta beberapa hari yang lalu?"

 _Lalu apakah kau akan membiarkanku pergi begitu saja?_ Baekhyun mendengar hatinya bertanya. Mendadak ia menyesali keputusannya untuk _pulang_. Nyatanya dia merasa _dibuang_.

Tapi kenapa?

Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol tengah mengusirnya dengan cara sehalus mungkin.

 _Ah,_ tapi bukankah ini yang ia inginkan? Hidup terpisah dan kembali menjalani hidupnya sebagai musisi yang bebas dan damai. Bukan berkecimpung di dunia gelap bersama mafia yang mengerikan.

Ini bukan yang dia inginkan.

Ia hanya ingin hidupnya yang dulu, hidupnya yang bebas.

 _Ya kan?_

Pertanyaan yang ia ajukan pada dirinya sendiri mendapatkan jawaban dari hatinya yang terasa hampa.

 _Sudah… tidak bisa bertemu Chanyeol lagi ya?_

* * *

 _ **Getting Darker**_

* * *

Baekhyun tahu ada sesuatu yang terasa terhimpit di dadanya ketika Chanyeol menuntunnya untuk masuk ke mobil. Ia memperhatikan setiap gerakan Chanyeol, tanpa sadar memberikan tatapan yang intens. Chanyeol meliriknya kemudian, memberikan senyuman singkat.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Kapan kita bisa berangkat?" Bibirnya terbuka dengan cepat.

Bukan, sungguh. Bukan itu yang ingin ia katakan. Baekhyun sungguh ingin berteriak bahwa ia mungkin bisa mempertimbangkan untuk tinggal jika Chanyeol memohon padanya— _sedikit saja_. Tapi urung, dan tentu saja harga diri yang selangit menjadi alasan utamanya.

Dan akhirnya ia malah mengeluarkan pertanyaan bodoh, yang membuat wajah Chanyeol berubah, terlihat _lebih dingin_ dari biasanya.

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya sendiri—penuh sesal.

Lelaki itu lantas tidak lagi mengulur waktu. Ia masuk ke bangku pengemudi dan menyalakan mesin. Baekhyun meliriknya takut-takut, bertanya tanya apa yang sedang lelaki itu ingin lakukan.

"Kau sangat tidak sabar, huh?"

Baekhyun tidak tahu cara membalasnya.

Suara dengung mesin mulai terdengar halus saat Chanyeol menjalankan mobil. Tetapi kemudian, suara itu adalah satu-satunya suara selama berpuluh-puluh menit kedepan, karena seterusnya yang ia dengar hanyalah keheningan.

Memang seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa, tetapi ia hanya tidak bisa.

Baekhyun berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya pada jendela. Tetapi selalu gagal. Atensinya tetap tertuju kepada Chanyeol, yang sedang mengemudi dengan wajah setenang balok es. Pendingin pada mobil bahkan sudah terasa membekukan, kenapa Chanyeol harus bersikap lebih dingin lagi?

 _Itu salahmu, Byun Baekhyun, kau yang membuatnya seperti itu._

"Apa kau akan terus menatapku hingga lehermu sakit?"

Baekhyun terkejut, bahunya berjengit naik.

"A—aku—"

"Kau ingin _starbucks_?"

Chanyeol memotong, menunjuk café itu dengan dagunya.

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak ingin berlama lama dengan lelaki itu karena _demi apapun_ , itu hanya akan menimbulkan perasaan aneh di dadanya—sesuatu seperti, _kesepian_. Namun ia menemukan dirinya mengangguk ringan, dengan tangan hangat Chanyeol yang ingin sekali ia genggam saat menekan tombol pada palang _drive thru_.

"Apa yang kau sukai?"

"Apapun."

Baekhyun menjawab cepat. Chanyeol menatapnya sebentar, kemudian mengatakan sesuatu pada _microphone_ kecil untuk memesan. Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak mendengarnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ketika Chanyeol selesai dengan pesanannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan canggung ( _hell, bibirnya bahkan kelu saat ia ingin mengucapkan terimakasih)_ ketika Chanyeol memberikan segelas _americano_ padanya. Mau tidak mau, ini mengingatkannya pada insiden di Hongdae beberapa hari lalu.

Baekhyun menyesapnya _Americano-_ nya, perlahan sambil melirik Chanyeol.

Pada tegukan pertama rasa yang tidak familiar menyeruak di lidah Baekhyun, ia mengeluarkan lidahnya dan mengerjap beberapa kali dengan wajah yang merengut, " _Ew_ , ini pahit."

Baekhyun melihat laki-laki di sebelahnya berusaha menahan senyuman agar tidak terlepas di permukaan wajahnya yang tampan. "Kau laki-laki cengeng yang tidak bisa minum _americano_?"

Tawa _si dingin musim semi_ yang berderai lembut membuat Baekhyun begitu bersyukur kepada segelas _americano_.

Baekhyun akan membayar berapapun, atau meneguk sepuluh liter _americano_ sekaligus– asalkan ia dapat mendengar dan melihat lengkungan bibir yang menakjubkan terpampang pada wajah Chanyeol yang dingin.

Setelah suara tawa itu mereda, ia mendapati Chanyeol mendekat padanya. Baekhyun hampir kehilangan nafas ketika wajah pria itu tepat di depan hidungnya.

"A—Apa—"

 _Klik._

Chanyeol menarik wajahnya, menatap Baekhyun. "Aku hanya membantumu memakai _seatbelt_. Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu?"

Baekhyun tersentak, wajahnya memerah dan ia segera menunduk.

"Tidak apa."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Baiklah, aku akan langsung mengantarmu."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Pandangannya diarahkan ke pria itu dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman balasan,

"Terima kasih."

"Dan Baekhyun?"

"Ya?"

"Kau bisa meminum _latte_ -ku. _Americano_ itu hanya sebuah candaan karena kau merengut di sepanjang jalan _pulang_."

* * *

 _ **Getting Darker**_

* * *

Mereka akhirnya sampai setelah beberapa puluh menit ( _yang mencekik)_ kemudian.

Chanyeol membantunya untuk membuka pintu dan Baekhyun lagi-lagi merasa dadanya terhimpit sebuah batu. Karena Baekhyun tidak membawa apapun ke rumah besar milik Chanyeol, maka ia tidak membawa apapun ke sini juga.

Selain rasa hampa yang ada juga sesuatu seperti... _Tidak rela?_

Baekhyun buru-buru menepis pikiran itu ketika Chanyeol menoleh padanya.

"Kita sudah sampai. Jaga dirimu baik baik."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ragu-ragu menatap kebelakang yang mana menampilkan interior apartemennya yang sebenarnya sudah sangat ia rindukan. Namun entah kenapa, rasanya ia lebih menyukai berada di kasur besar Chanyeol, lengkap beserta pria itu disana.

"Ingin minum kopi?"

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa pertanyaan itu adalah kalimat basa-basi, dan keduanya bahkan tahu bahwa _kopi_ hanyalah sebuah alasan untuk berlama-lama agar dapat saling menatap.

Oh ayolah, kemana perginya dua gelas _starbucks_ tiga puluh menit yang lalu?

Chanyeol terdiam, kemudian mengangguk.

Itulah mengapa sekarang mereka berada di dalam apartemen Baekhyun dalam suasana yang _sangaaat_ canggung.

"Baekhyun?"

"Ya?"

"Air saja." Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas. Baekhyun mengangguk dan beranjak ke dapur. Meninggalkan Chanyeol di ruangan tengah yang penuh dengan koleksi biola-biolanya.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya, baru tersadar bahwa setiap sudut ruangan terdapat sebuah biola. Jangan lupakan lemari besar yang menyimpan biola di dekat ruang tengah. Chanyeol terkekeh dan hal itu menarik atensi Baekhyun yang baru kembali dari dapur.

Ia meletakkan segelas air putih diatas meja sebelum bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Aku bertanya tanya kenapa kau sangat menyukai musik, terlebih pada biola," Chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan menelisik.

Baekhyun tidak segera menjawab, dia membawa dirinya untuk duduk di samping Chanyeol, di atas sofa beludru berwarna biru gelap—tapi masih pada jarak yang cukup jauh, dan ia sadar bahwa ia menarik nafasnya pelan.

"Aku sangat menyukai mereka karena—"

Chanyeol menunggu jawabannya.

"Karena aku merasa itu diriku."

Tidak ada respon dari si tinggi, dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan.

"Orangtuaku, mereka juga tidak menyukai musik seperti dirimu."

Dia mendengar Chanyeol terkekeh kecil.

"Mereka selalu menjauhkan musik dariku."

Baekhyun menatap salah satu biola dan melanjutkan, "Tapi suatu hari, aku bertemu dengan _mereka_ , Biola-biolaku. Rasanya seperti… menemukan sepotong jiwa yang baru. Aku benar benar mencintai mereka pada pandangan pertama."

"Mereka membuatmu jatuh cinta." Chanyeol menyimpulkan, "Aku mengerti."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengerti?" Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Kau bahkan tidak menyukai musik."

"Aku bukannya tidak menyukainya, Baekhyun."

Kelopak mata Baekhyun berkedip cepat, "Lalu kenapa?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, hanya menarik sebuah senyum. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat, sampai Baekhyun tidak sengaja menjatuhkan pandangannya pada foto keluarga yang dipajang di dinding. Baekhyun menatap pigura itu sedikit lama sebelum membuka bibirnya untuk berkata entah kepada siapa.

"Kadang kukira keputusanku untuk _mencintai mereka_ adalah pilihan yang salah," Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Aku mengorbankan keluargaku demi _mereka_."

Chanyeol mengangguk lembut seolah paham bahwa Baekhyun membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa mendengarkannya _tanpa berkomentar banyak_.

"Adikku, ia menderita karenaku. Dia tidak bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri."

Chanyeol duduk mendekati Baekhyun, lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala si kecil dengan lembut seolah mengatakan, _ceritakan kepadaku._

 _Ah, Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa ia begitu merindukan bagaimana seseorang dapat menjadi pendengar untuk masalah yang terjadi padanya._

"Adikku, Sehun. Dia menjadi seseorang yang _diinginkan_ orang tua karena aku. Tepatnya karena aku hanya kakak kurang ajar yang membuang otak dan cita-cita terpuji seperti _polisi atau dokter_ , demi menggesekkan _bow_ pada biola."

Chanyeol melirik sedikit ketika mendengar nama itu.

"Aku sangat merindukannya."

Chanyeol tersenyum, dia berdiri dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun. Dihadiahi pandangan menusuk dari yang lebih pendek.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang."

Baekhyun terdiam, mengangguk pelan dan mengantar lelaki itu untuk sampai ke depan pintu apartemen dengan langkah yang terbilang lambat.

"Aku sudah menyimpan nomorku di dalam _handphonemu_. Kapanpun kau ada masalah atau sesuatu menyulitkanmu, jangan pernah ragu untuk menghubungiku."

"Termasuk ketika aku merindukanmu?"

Baekhyun bahkan terkejut saat mendengar bibirnya mengeluarkan kalimat itu.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, lantas mengulas senyuman simpul kemudian.

"Kapanpun, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun terhipnotis oleh tulusnya senyum itu sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar Chanyeol sudah kembali ke mobilnya. Pergi.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, berbalik dan mengunci pintu apartemennya. Tubuhnya mencari pusat gravitasi terbesar di dunianya—kasur, ketika sesuatu terasa semakin mengganjal di dadanya.

 _God please,_

 _Don't let me fall for him_ ,

Baekhyun membisikkan doa, tepat sebelum matanya tertutup oleh rasa lelah.

* * *

 _ **Getting Darker**_

* * *

Baekhyun jelas tidak berbohong kalau dia bilang ada sesuatu yang hilang setelah itu.

Hari harinya sebenarnya kembali damai. Dia bangun dengan jadwal normal dan memasak sarapan dengan tenang di dapur. Keramaian mengisi dunianya kembali, Baekhyun bersyukur ia dapat mendengar cuitan burung setelah sebelumnya tidak dapat mendengarnya sama sekali, atau mungkin mendengarkan gosip pagi di televisi dengan volume yang tinggi.

Apartemennya seharusnya menjadi tempat yang teraman. Maka Baekhyun tidak bisa mengerti dengan pikirannya yang masih membandingkan apartemennya itu dengan kediaman Chanyeol.

Mungkin karena hidup sendirian itu membosankan. Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau dirinya hanya merasakan hal itu—dan itu adalah hal yang lumrah.

Mungkin juga dia hanya belum terbiasa akan ketidakhadiran lelaki itu.

Mungkin hanya seperti itu.

Yunho juga tidak dapat dihubungi, sial, direktur bajingan itu.

Hari mulai terik, matahari sudah berdiri di atas kepalanya dan Baekhyun masih gagal untuk bisa menghilangkan lelaki dengan rambut abu itu dari pikirannya. Berulang kali dirinya meyakinkan bahwa tinggal terpisah dengan lelaki itu adalah jawaban sekaligus pilihan terbaik, namun ia tetap jatuh pada rasa yang sama.

Rasa _kesepian_ , tetapi Baekhyun lebih suka menyebutnya rasa _bersalah._

Getaran pada ponselnya membuat Baekhyun melangkah lebar-lebar untuk membuka _mailbox_ nya. _Mungkin, hanya mungkin. Mungkin itu Chanyeol._ Hanya kemungkinan, tetapi hati Baekhyun sedikit banyak mengharapkan nama laki-laki itu untuk terpampang pada _lock screen-_ nya.

 _[Fr : Unknown Number]_

 _Kau kira aku akan menyerah begitu saja? Jangan harap, Byun Baekhyun. Partitur itu akan menjadi milikku._

 _Kau tidak akan tahu seberapa berharganya itu, sayang._

 _Kita akan berjumpa tidak lama lagi. Kau pasti merindukanku kan?_

Baekhyun tertegun.

 _Sial, apalagi ini?_

 **TBC**

* * *

 **SUPER THANKS TO :**

 **Incandescence7, Yonsy Fa Swan, LittleJasmine2, selepy, CussonsBaekby, LyWoo, , Aisyah1, kimi2266, AERI BYEOL, oohgitha, sintalovedei, Kim Uno, chalienBee04, 365 be With You, Beesquishy, Muth, veraparkhyun, victorique35, LUDLUD, aeri48, , Eun810, baby baek, yiamff, honeybabies61, bil, myliveyou, brinabaek, SHINeexo, and the other anonymous review!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[applemacaroon's note]**

 _Halo semuanya! Udah lumayan lama setelah FF ini pertama kali diupload, dan aku bener bener ga nyangka Fav/Follow/Review dari cerita ini bakal lebih dari 100.  
_

 _And, aku bener bener appreciate all of your love towards this fanfiction, really._

 _THANKS a LOTTT to all of your reviews, itu bener bener bikin senyum-senyum sendiri, bikin aku terpacu untuk belajar lebih giat lagi biar bisa bikin FF yang bakal menarik untuk dibaca oleh kalian semua._

 _But, im so sorry, kelihatannya aku dan Winter bakalan hiatusin FF ini, setidaknya seminggu, karena yeah, final exams is coming and of course real life harus diutamakan right? (Iya bener aku masih anak sekolahan yang ingusnya mbeler)_

 _SEMANGAT UNTUK KALIAN YANG MAU NGEHADEPIN UAS! APALAGI YANG MASIH ANAK SMA + PAKE METODE UKBM YANG MENYAYAT JIWA. _

_lol, i love you guys so much!_

 _[ Feel free to message me! LINE : applemacaroon ]_

 _._

 **[ WinterJun09's note]  
**

 _Thanks for all reviewers, semoga suka sama ceritanya dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian untuk kami ^^_

 _Dan maaf nih, kayaknya aku sama Kak Apple bakal hiatus untuk sementara, maybe cuman semingguan lebih sampai kami berdua sama sama senggang *bow*_

 _Semoga kalian ngerti dan doakan kami agar kami bisa kembali segera dari kesibukan kami dan melanjutkan dengan chapter yang lebih 'wah' dari sebelumnya~~!_


	8. 065 Pains Demand to be Felt

**applemacaroon x WinterJun09**

 **.**

 **Getting Darker**

 **.**

 **06.5 Pains Demain to be Felt, they said.  
**

 _"Now you've gone too fast. Now, you've made me leave me behind."_ _  
―_ _ **pleasefindthis** , **I Wrote This For You**_

* * *

This is how Baekhyun think.

…and what his heart think about.

(Baekhyun Byun, 27 November, 20XX)

Jujur saja, semuanya terasa begitu buram. Seakan akan aku ditarik bangkit dari lautan terdalam setelah seratus tahun, segala sesuatu terasa jauh dan tidak dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

Maksudku, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang telah kualami. Semuanya berjalan dengan begitu cepat, bagaimana aku menemukan seorang laki-laki di sebelahku, atau bagaimana aku diculik, atau mungkin bagaimana aku mendapatkan sayatan di bagian lengan.

 _Semuanya terasa begitu tiba-tiba, kau tahu?_

Rasanya seperti… terlempar kedalam bab pada pertengahan cerita tanpa mengetahui bagian orientasi, semuanya terlalu merangsek kedalam suatu topik yang bahkan tidak kuketahui apa maksudnya.

Aku bahkan hanya menemukan diriku pada sore hari menyebalkan dimana _schedule_ untuk konser begitu padat menumpuk, lalu aku merasakan kepalaku pusing setelah berbicara dengan si rambut abu-abu menyebalkan ( _yang sesungguhnya terlihat begitu seksi, seingatku)_

Dan entah mengapa, paginya aku berada didalam posisi dimana bokongku terasa begitu menusuk, beserta senyuman menyebalkan _si rambut abu-abu seksi._ Ya Tuhan, aku tidak pernah merasa begitu bingung didalam hidupku, bahkan bagian hidup dimana aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kelua–

 _Oh oke, potong bagian itu_.

Maksudku, aku hanya begitu tidak tahu tentang semua yang menimpaku, Yunho si presdir sialan itu dengan seenak jidatnya mengatakan bahwa aku harus tunduk kepada _si rambut abu-abu seksi_ yang bahkan baru aku ketahui namanya saat melihat – _namaku beserta namanya didalam kolom surat pernikahan legal!_

Oh Tuhan, sebenarnya takdir apa yang sedang kurangkai?

Laki-laki itu bersikap begitu dingin dan begitu hangat secara bersamaan, aku bahkan sempat mengira bahwa ia seorang _psycho_ yang memiliki kepribadian ganda, sebuah spesies unik yang baru saja kutemukan _dalam setengah hari_ yang mengaku sebagai _suami-ku!_

Aku tidak tahu apakah maksudnya aku dipaksa untuk masuk kedalam golongan _gay_ atau mungkin secara sukarela masuk kedalamnya ( _ada waktu dimana laki-laki seksi itu benar-benar menjadi lelaki-menyebalkan-yang-sangat-oh–god-lupakan)_.

Lalu selanjutnya? Tentu saja aku mencoba melarikan diri darinya.

Siapa di dunia ini yang akan bertahan di rumah sepi dengan pria setengah dingin itu? Untuk orang yang memiliki akal sehat, tentu saja jawabannya adalah tidak. Dan itulah tepatnya yang ingin aku katakan, aku hanya ingin pergi dari pria itu.

Dan yang kudapatkan? God, aku diculik.

Jika ini adalah sebuah film layar lebar, atau sebuah _hidden cam_ untuk sebuah _reality show_ , maka ini agak terlalu berlebihan. Aku bersumpah akan membawa lelucon yang gagal lucu ini ke pengadilan segera setelah mereka mengakhiri _reality show_ -nya.

Tapi ini benar benar kenyataan. Bukan _reality show_ , tidak ada _hidden cam_ , yang ada hanyalah kekosongan.

Ya, benar-benar kosong.

Sedikit banyak aku merasa menyesal telah meninggalkan rumah pria itu, karena seratus kali lebih baik jika aku dapat tidur di kasur hangat yang nyaman, daripada tidur di lantai yang keras dengan memar yang menjalar di setengah bagian dari tubuhku.

Untuk pertama kalinya juga, aku merasakan aku berada di sebuah kekosongan, dimana rasa pasrah benar-benar memenuhi kerongkongan, dan itu adalah rasa _terpahit_ yang pernah kurasakan seumur hidup.

 _Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak berbohong, aku bahkan sudah membayangkan organku yang akan dijual, atau mungkin jadi objek pemuas atau apalah itu._

Tanpa sadar, aku mengharapkan _Chanyeol_ (ya, aku menyebut namanya untuk yang pertama kalinya) untuk menyelamatkanku. Itu bukan berarti apa-apa, tetapi aku hanya… tidak memiliki siapapun yang pernah terasa _begitu dekat_ denganku. Lelaki itu, tidak juga dekat denganku. Demi Tuhan, aku hanya mengenal wajahnya dan segala sesuatu masih terasa buram bagiku.

Mungkin mengenal dirinya membutuhkan waktu lebih dari satu abad.

Di dalam _sel penjara_ itu, aku benar-benar hanya memikirkan namanya saja, atau terkadang bagaimana aku begitu menyesal dan meminta belas kasihan Tuhan untuk memberitahunya dimana keberadaanku.

Fakta selanjutnya yang kudapatkan? Mengerikan.

Laki-laki itu seorang _mafia_.

Hidupku benar-benar seperti dipermainkan.

Saat itu aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih _membahagiakan_ , mengetahui bahwa aku bisa menghirup udara bebas, atau mengetahui bahwa aku menemukan orang yang dapat _menyelamatkanku._ Mungkin saja hal ini dapat menjadi _mengerikan_ , mengingat ternyata orang yang kuberi tatapan kesal selama hampir dua kali dua puluh empat jam adalah seorang mafia yang sepertinya bukan _main-main_ adanya _._

Aku merasa menggali kuburanku sendiri, dan aku merasa menjadi seorang tokoh utama dengan _plot twist_ super dramatis.

Mau tahu apa yang lebih mengejutkan?

Setelah semua kejadian (yang tidak pernah kubayangkan didalam berpuluh tahun eksistensiku di dunia ini) terjadi… aku merasa Chanyeol _mungkin_ adalah orang yang benar-benar baik.

Ini sebenarnya begitu menggelikan, mengingat bagaimana hatiku berdebar dengan cara yang sangat murahan saat lelaki itu tersenyum dengan lembut dan menatapku dengan mata cokelatnya yang sewarna hazelnut.

 _Aku sudah gila._

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Getting Darker_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Aku kecewa pada jawaban mafia itu._

Aku terbangun setelah menjalani mimpi yang sebenarnya adalah kenyataan. Mimpi (coret, _kenyataan_ ) dimana aku berlari dari ruangan gelap itu, hanya untuk kembali ke sana dan menemukan lelaki dengan surai abu itu berdiri kokoh diantara tumpukan mayat. Lalu apa? Aku tidak ingat.

Aku hanya ingat suara tembakan yang bertubi-tubi.

Kalian tahu? Yang membuat ini semua lucu adalah bagaimana Chanyeol datang dan bertanya soal keadaanku, seperti semuanya baik baik saja dan tidak ada luka atau pistol atau _apapun yang mengerikan_ yang terjadi kemarin. Dia dengan santainya menatap wajahku dan malah menanyakan apakah tidurku nyenyak saat aku bertanya kejadian kemarin, tidak berusaha menjelaskan apapun.

" _Kau boleh bertanya apapun yang kau mau."_ Katanya.

Aku menggigit bibir. Kebingungan dan akhirnya mengeluarkan pertanyaan paling bodoh sedunia. Aku malah bertanya soal keberadaan orang asing, bukan tentang bagaimana kau membawaku kemari atau apakah kau terluka.

Aku berpikir lebih keras untuk pertanyaan kedua, sungguh.

Dan aku menanyakannya, mengapa dia datang dan menyelamatkanku sedangkan aku sudah kabur dari sisinya.

Dia bilang, aku menyelamatkan diriku sendiri.

Aku tertawa dalam hati, tidak, itu tidak pernah terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin aku akan menyelamatkan diriku sendiri bila apa yang kulakukan hanyalah menangis dan ketakutan? Dia menyelamatkanku. Itu mutlak. _Itu sungguhan._

Entah mengapa, aku berharap dia menjawab sesuatu yang lain, _berkaitan dengan perasaannya mungkin?_

Aku terkejut dengan jantungku yang tiba-tiba memompa lebih cepat.

"Chanyeol.."

Akhirnya aku memanggil namanya. Dengan debaran yang sungguh menyebalkan hinggap begitu saja di hatiku.

Setelah ini, apa yang akan kukatakan? Berpikirlah, wahai otak yang jenius.

Chanyeol menoleh, surai abunya ikut bergoyang melawan angin saat dia tersenyum. "Ya?" Jawabnya lembut.

Aku bersumpah hatiku meleleh.

"Apakah," Aku ragu sebentar. Dia menatapku penuh perhatian dan sinar matanya itu, aku bisa mati karena dia tampak begitu sempurna.

Tapi dunianya, bukanlah duniaku. Dia memang yang teraman dari segala tempat yang ada di dunia. Dia melindungiku, itu benar. Hanya saja, aku tetap ketakutan. Segala peluru itu, dan orang orang yang memukul, berteriak, lalu menyekapku di ruangan yang gelap, hanya untuk meminta selembar partitur berharga dariku—Aku takut.

"Apakah aku boleh pulang ke rumah?"

Ini bukan tentang aku yang tidak tahu terima kasih atau balas budi, sungguh. Aku hanya ingin.. Kupikir aku hanya ingin melarikan diri. Ke tempat yang aman. Ke suatu tempat dimana aku bisa menyembunyikan diriku dari orang orang menyeramkan seperti kemarin. Ke suatu tempat yang ramai, suatu tempat yang bebas.

Bukannya aku tidak mempercayai Chanyeol, aku percaya dengan segala sarafku padanya.

Aku juga lebih dari tahu kalau dia adalah rumahku yang paling aman.

Tapi seperti yang tadi kukatakan, aku hanya ingin pulang dan melarikan diri dari semua ini.

Aku bodoh sekali, kan?

Chanyeol tertegun sejenak, tapi dia berkata aku boleh.

Aku boleh pergi darinya.

Aku berada dalam jurang kebimbangan.

Aku senang, aku bisa keluar dari lingkaran setan ini, pergi bebas dan hidup semauku—aku bebas. Tapi dengan kenyataan bahwa itu akan membuatku tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol, tidak akan menemukan dirinya di sudut manapun dari rumahku, kenyataan bahwa dia melepasku begitu saja dan itu artinya dia tidak mencintaiku, membuat rasa senang itu meluap pergi entah kemana.

Dia tidak punya alasan untuk mempertahankanku di sisinya, bukankah begitu?

Byun Baekhyun, kau makhluk teraneh yang hidup di tahun ini. Mengapa juga kau harus peduli apakah dia menyukaimu atau tidak?

Setelah beberapa kalimat dengan raut wajah menerawang, lelaki itu tiba tiba berkata ;

"Aku harap aku juga bisa menjadi rumahmu."

 _Tuhan, suaranya yang begitu lembut._

Kau sudah menjadi rumahku, Chanyeol.

Kau adalah rumah, dan tujuan dari segala jalanku.

Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apakah aku juga menjadi salah satu penghuni disana—di hatimu?

" _Do you… Really.. Fell in love with me?"_

 _Apa aku juga rumahmu, Chanyeol?_

Itu meluncur keluar begitu saja.

Aku mengharapkan jawaban, aku mengharapkan dia mengatakan apapun bahkan jika itu hanyalah "Tidak". Tapi yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah menciumku tepat di bibir dengan lembut. Apa yang dia inginkan? Sebuah perpisahan? Sebuah ultimatum bahwa aku hanya istrinya di mata hukum—yeah, dan aku tidak pantas mendapatkan cintanya?

"Hanya tiga pertanyaan, Park Baekhyun. Kau tidak boleh tamak."

Tapi aku sudah tamak dengan mengharapkan dirimu yang mencintaiku.

Aku kecewa pada jawaban mafia itu.

 _Sangat._

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Getting Darker_**

 ** _._**

* * *

Kalian tahu kelanjutannya, aku tidak akan mengulangnya karena itu semua membuatku nyaris muntah karena putus asa. Aku kembali ke apartemenku dan dia kembali ke rumah heningnya. Kami menjalani hidup masing masing, yang terpisah dan berbeda.

Aku akhirnya sadar sepenuhnya bahwa sekarang aku sendirian.

Dia tidak ada dimanapun—tentu saja. Tapi aku seringkali terbangun di tengah malam dan berkeliling apartemen untuk mencarinya, bodoh. Dia tidak akan diam-diam mengunjungiku. Dia mungkin sudah memiliki wanita baru yang berdada besar dan pandai menggoda—tidak seperti aku.

Baguslah, tapi kenapa hatiku terasa sakit?

Saat aku memasak, aku berharap diam diam Chanyeol akan muncul dari pintu depan. Berkata, " _Aku mencium bau enak._ ", kemudian duduk di hadapanku dan kami akan memakan pancake yang kami buat bersama-sama. Dia mungkin akan berkata, " _Baekhyun, ini enak sekali._ ", lalu aku akan tersenyum manis sambil menjawabnya, " _Karena ini untukmu, yeol._ "

Tapi semua hanya terjadi di pikiranku.

Saat aku menonton televisi—yang menampilkan gosip murahan tiap harinya, aku tidak dapat menahan diriku untuk tidak membayangkan Chanyeol duduk di sampingku. Menggenggam tanganku dan bersandar pada bahu sempitku. Dia akan bercerita tentang harinya di kantor— _ah, aku lupa dia tidak bekerja di kantor,_ sedangkan aku akan mengelus surai abunya yang seksi dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi semua hanya terjadi di pikiranku.

Yang paling parah adalah saat aku akan tertidur, aku berbaring di ranjang dan sepersekian detik setelahnya aku merasakan sedang di peluk oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol, rambutnya yang acak-acakan serta senyum paling tampan di dunia yang dia pasang saat menatapku—aku pasti sudah gila. Dia mungkin akan mengusak rambutku dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di dadanya yang bidang agar aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya, lantas berkata hal-hal manis yang akan membuatku meleleh dalam sepersekian detik.

Aku akan tersenyum dan menangkup wajahnya, mengelus pipinya sedangkan dia menatapku dengan manik hazelnutnya yang sayu. Kami akan berciuman, dan berpelukan sepanjang malam di dalam satu selimut sampai matahari datang dan membangunkan kami dengan sinarnya yang mengetuk di jendela.

Aku gila karena aku benar benar berharap semua itu nyata, semua itu terjadi.

Aku pikir aku terkena halusinasi akut—aku hampir membuat janji dengan psikiater, tapi aku tahu ini semua bukanlah halusinasi. Aku hanya mengalami _itu,_ sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah kualami saat aku remaja. Mungkin ini sedikit berlebihan, mengingat seharusnya cinta tidak semengerikan ini.

Tapi untuk saat ini, aku lebih suka menyebutnya rasa bersalah, bukan rindu.

Karena, kita tidak boleh merindukan seseorang yang bukan milik kita, bukan?

 _Hanya kau yang mencintainya, Baekhyun_. Aku berkata pada diriku sendiri di pagi hari.

 _Dia tidak menginginkanmu sebesar kau menginginkannya._

Itu benar. Aku ingin berhenti berharap saat itu juga tapi aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa.

Karena lelaki itu, sudah terlalu akrab dengan memoriku. Melekat di otakku, melekat pula di dalam sana—hatiku.

 _Sekarang, siapa yang tamak, Park?_ Kau sudah merenggut hidup bebasku, dan sekarang kau juga merenggut hatiku tanpa berniat memilikiku sepenuh mungkin, kau mengacaukan hatiku, dan kau malah membiarkan aku melangkah pergi dari hidupmu.

Kau tamak, Chanyeol.

 _Kita tamak._

 **TBC**

* * *

 **SUPER THANKS TO :**

 **YonsyFs, 365 be With You, beehani, selepy, kimi2266, ,**

 **Eun810, chanbaekowns, yiamff, chalienBee04, LyWoo, Kanjeng Sunaa,**

 **LUDLUD, Incandescense0, veraparkhyun, Ihyejin6, restikadena90, baby baek,**

 **Park Byun NurHabibah, meliarisky7, totheyeolandbaek,chanbaekis, rara, byankai**

 **and thanks to Joudhy who sent me a message via line!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[applemacaroon's note]**

 _hellaaaa everyone! It's been a long time since we update this fanfiction, I really hope you guys like this one, sebenernya ini cuma special chapter dimana aku pengen kasih tau kalian, kenapa cerita ini tuh kayak 'tiba-tiba ada ini-itu', nahh what i want to tell you guys, itu adalah gimana disini aku mau kalian reader tuh ngerasain posisi Baekhyun, dimana dia sendiri juga gatau, apasih yang terjadi sama hidupnya, kayak kenapa tiba-tiba hidup dia berubah 180 derajat.  
_

 _Andddd i really miss you guys so much! Holiday's coming and that means **fast update yayayayayyyy!**_ _I hope me and Winter can update this fanfiction as fast as we can, after three long weeks of hiatus ~_

 _i'm thinking about writing a sequel from my first fanfiction, **'Everyours, Richard Park'** what do you guys think?_

 _Is there anyone who live in Malang or Surabaya or maybe Bali? I'm thinking about meeting you guys there since maybe me and my family will go there tho. lol maybe no one want to meet me (ikr, forget it)_

 _Happy Holiday and I love you guys so muchh!_

 _(thanks for **Joudhy** yang repot-repot ngeline aku, im really thankful, really, loveya!)_

 _((P.S : CAFE UNIVERSE WHERE CHANYEOL AND BAEKHYUN IS IN ONE TEASER GOt Me CBebmxhbmnNB, okay SM I will bow to you. It looks like theyre filming for their wedding thingy tho))_

 _._

 _._

 **[WinterJun09's note]  
**

Hey all~ udah beberapa hari sejak chapter kemarin di publish (alias hiatus) dan kami sangat bersyukur atas pengertian kalian~ *love sign*

Terimakasih sudah mendukung dan memberikan banyak cinta~ selamat menikmati liburan dan jangan lupa tinggalkan semangat kalian untuk kami~

Terimakasih~~!


	9. 07 Beyond the Door

**applemacaroon x WinterJun09**

 **.**

 **Getting Darker**

 **.**

 **0** **7 Beyond the Door**

" _I'm not scared of never meeting you. I'm scared of having met you, and let you go."_ _  
_ _―_ _ **pleasefindthis**_ _,_ _ **I Wrote This For You**_

* * *

Baekhyun pikir halusinasinya akan membuatnya berjalan memutar selama berbulan-bulan lamanya, tetapi ternyata tidak.

Di bulan kedua, Baekhyun mulai _terbiasa_. Kembali ke kehidupannya yang terisi penuh dengan jadwal super padat membuatnya perlahan melupakan rasa rindunya pada lelaki itu—walaupun sesekali, dia masih merasakan hatinya tenggelam begitu saja kedalam kekosongan yang berlarut.

Mungkin salah satu alasan mengapa dia lebih cepat terbiasa adalah karena dirinya tidak pernah diajarkan untuk bergantung pada orang lain, ia terbiasa hidup sendiri, individualis, hidup dengan cap manusia egois yang hanya memikirkan keuntungan diri sendiri.

Wangi pengharum _laundry_ pada selimutnya adalah hal pertama yang menyadarkannnya bahwa ia masih _hidup_ dalam arti yang sebenarnya, bernafas, walaupun terkadang sebagian dari dirinya kosong tanpa sesuatu yang menjanjikan untuk mengisi.

Baekhyun memegang kepalanya dan mengernyit, dia minum beberapa gelas semalam dan tampaknya minuman-minuman itu meninggalkan _hangover_ yang berdenyut keras. Baekhyun bangkit dari kasurnya yang lembut dan berjalan dengan gontai ke dapur.

Tangannya meraih satu toples kecil dengan tulisan 'asetaminofen' tertanda pada wadah kecil yang isinya hanya tinggal setengah, menjadi saksi mati bahwa Baekhyun telah menghabiskan setengah dari isinya yang lain. Matanya kembali terlihat menerawang.

" _Kupikir itu tidak baik untuk tubuh kecilmu,"_

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan bibirnya melepaskan sebuah kekehan halus, meletakkan asetaminofen pada tempatnya kembali dan menggantinya dengan sebuah cangkir dan jahe. Tangannya mengupas jahe itu sementara batinnya meringis—dia ternyata memang tidak pernah melupakan pria itu.

Mungkin karena manusia diajarkan untuk mengingat, bukan untuk melupakan.

Secangkir teh jahe hangat dengan uap yang hangat membuat indra penciuman Baekhyun merilekskan diri, bibir tipisnya menyesap isi dari cangkir itu dan desahan pendek keluar dari bibirnya yang menghangat. Baekhyun menarik kakinya untuk kembali ke sofa. Dia mungkin akan tidur lagi, atau—entahlah, dia juga tidak tahu.

Tepat saat dia akan mendudukan dirinya di sofa, intercom pada rumahnya berbunyi dengan nyaring.

Baekhyun melirik jam di dinding, sekarang jam sembilan pagi. Siapa yang datang? Managernya?

"Tunggu sebentar!" Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas ke arah pintu, hangatnya cangkir teh telah hilang dari tangannya, berganti dengan dinginnya engsel pintu yang memisahkan dirinya dengan dunia luar.

"Paket untukmu, Tuan Baekhyun," sahut seseorang dari intercom, menampilkan seorang laki-laki empat puluh tahunan yang membawa sebuah kotak besar tepat di balik pintu apartemennya.

"Terima kasih," Baekhyun meraihnya setelah membuka pintu dengan hati-hati, ia meneliti kotak itu dan mengernyit ketika ia merasa tidak memesan barang apapun dari website online belakangan ini.

"Tolong tanda tangan disini," Pengantar paket itu menyodorkan sebuah kertas dan pulpen padanya, "Kami butuh tanda terima anda." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu." Baekhyun tersenyum lagi dan menandatanganinya dengan cepat, "Terima kasih sudah bekerja keras."

"Ini memang sudah tugas kami." Dia tertawa, "Seharusnya anda yang lebih menjaga kesehatan. Pasti tidak mudah tampil di beberapa tempat dalam waktu yang dekat. Jujur saja, saya sangat menyukai permainan anda."

"Saya senang bila anda menyukainya. Saya akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk menampilkan yang terbaik." Baekhyun tersenyum, hatinya selalu terenyuh saat ada seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa permainannya _menyentuh_ mereka.

Paman pengantar paket itu tertawa dan mengangguk, "Kau sangat rendah hati, julukan _Nation's Little Angel_ tidak disematkan padamu tanpa alasan yang tidak jelas," Paman itu kembali tersenyum dan Baekhyun tahu bahwa hatinya menghangat.

"Anda terlalu memuji," Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Terima kasih."

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya akan pergi. Ada banyak paket yang harus diantarkan."

"Baik, hati hati di jalan, paman."

Baekhyun menutup pintu apartemennya dan melirik bungkusan di tangannya. Dari bentuknya, benda itu terlihat seperti kotak sepanjang setengah tinggi badannya dengan bungkus kertas metalik berwarna silver.

"Hadiah penggemar?" Baekhyun bergumam, "Tapi biasanya hadiah penggemar dikirimkan ke apartemen manager."

Tentu saja Baekhyun berhak curiga, mengingat alamatnya tidak diketahui oleh khalayak ramai karena masalah keamanan, dan juga kotak ini mungkin saja berisi sebuah _threat box –_ ancaman.

Baekhyun membuka kotak itu dengan hati-hati, dan ketika kotak tersebut terbuka dengan total, Baekhyun merasakan napasnya terhenti selama sepersekian detik –dan dia tahu siapa pengirim kotak itu. _Fuck that,_ tubuhnya seakan menegang melihat isi di dalam kotak itu.

Biolanya.

Biola yang mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol, biola yang menyelamatkannya, biola yang ia beli dengan _black card_ tanpa limit milik laki-laki dengan rahang tegas yang mempesona. Dan biola itu kembali kepadanya, Baekhyun kira ia tidak memiliki hak atas biola itu, mengingat bahwa seluruhnya adalah berkat uang Chanyeol.

Kenapa harus sekarang? Saat ia ingin melupakan semuanya dan kembali ke titik awal?

Mata Baekhyun menyipit saat melihat sebuah note kecil terikat pada benang wol merah di dalam kotak itu;

 _Meninggalkan sesuatu, Baekhyun? Apa kau berusaha membuatku selalu teringat padamu?_

Lalu dibaliknya, terdapat tulisan tangan yang rapi dengan tinta berwarna biru;

 _Kau siap untuk bagian terbaiknya?_

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Baekhyun tidak dapat menebak pemikiran laki-laki itu, yang ia ketahui adalah bagaimana salju yang dingin pada tanggal dua puluh tujuh november, mengantarkannya kembali masuk kedalam lubang hitam dengan tanda _Park Chanyeol,_ tertulis dengan tinta berwarna merah di dalam otaknya.

* * *

 ** _Getting Darker_**

* * *

"Aku akan berangkat sebentar lagi," Baekhyun mendesah malas pada seseorang di seberang sambungan telepon, "Kenapa aku harus menunggu?"

Baekhyun meraih mantel dari gantungan di pintu kamarnya dan memakainya dengan sedikit terburu buru, kunci _La Ferrari_ nya sudah berada di genggaman jika saja managernya tidak menulikan telinganya karena berteriak di telepon.

" _Direktur mengirimkan beberapa bodyguard untuk menemanimu._ _"_

"Apa maksudmu dengan bodyguard?" Baekhyun mengeluh , Oh ayolah, setidaknya ia ingin bebas dari siapapun di dunia ini! Demi Tuhan, dia bukan anak umur lima tahun yang akan mencelakakan dirinya sendiri.

" _Tidak ada penolakan, ia akan datang dalam dua puluh lima menit, dan kau tahu apa yang akan kau dapatkan jika menolak_ _."_

Baekhyun berusaha menahan segala umpatan yang sudah merangsek di ujung bibirnya, "Kau akan memotong jatah liburanku? Lagi?" Rahangnya mengeras karena kekesalan yang memuncak. Apa boleh buat, ia tidak akan bisa menolak.

" _Ya, dan itu berarti tidak akan ada libur natal untukmu, jadi setidaknya tunggulah bodyguard itu, dan dengar-dengar, ia memiliki tubuh yang seksi."_

 **PIP.** Sambungan di matikan. _Sialan!_

Baekhyun menghela nafas, menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu sementara maniknya tidak lepas dari jam dinding. Demi _Big Ben_ dan segala ketepatan waktunya,ini sudah lewat beberapa menit dari jadwal keberangkatannya ke venue konsernya dan dia sangat tidak suka membuat penggemarnya menunggu.

"Bodyguard, huh?" Baekhyun berdecih, "Aku bukan bocah bangsawan yang baru bisa berlari."

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya. Ada banyak waktu dimana dia harus di temani oleh pria-pria berpakaian hitam dan tegap itu—seperti di bandara atau tempat-tempat umum dimana banyak penggemar berkumpul.

Tapi beraktivitas dengan pria-pria itu mengelilinginya? Yaampun, berikan Baekhyun waktu untuk bernafas!

Apa perusahaannya melakukan itu karena email yang masuk kedalam _inbox_ nya beberapa bulan yang lalu?

Baekhyun tidak pernah menceritakan perihal itu pada siapapun, karena tidak ada email lainnya yang datang setelah itu, dan Baekhyun memutuskan dia hanya akan menganggap email itu sebagai _spam_. Karenanya dia tidak membesarkannya—apalagi memberitahu Chanyeol, itu artinya tidak mungkin agensi mengetahui email itu secara ajaib.

"Maafkan aku karena masuk secara tidak sopan, aku sudah—Hyung?"

Baekhyun terkejut, dia menoleh dan maniknya segera menemukan lelaki tinggi yang dengan jas berwarna hitam, ditambah juga dengan coat berwarna khaki yang menjaganya untuk tetap hangat. Dia terkesiap, mengenali figur itu dalam sekali pandang.

"S—Sehun?"— _Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?_

"Kenapa kau—aku ditugaskan untuk mengawal.."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak lebih terkejut daripada sebelumnya, dia ingin menanyakan lebih banyak tapi lelaki tinggi itu terlebih dahulu menariknya dan memberikannya sebuah pelukan. Aroma dari cologne yang di pakai oleh Sehun menghujani penciumannya dan meninggalkan rasa nyaman yang tersebar ke seluruh permukaan kulitnya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Hyung.."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Aku juga, Sehunnie. Astaga, kau benar benar tinggi sekarang. Oh, dan bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan _password_ apartemenku?"

Sehun tersenyum, "Managermu bilang aku harus dapat menerobos apartemenmu untuk berjaga-jaga jika kau mabuk dan tidak dapat membukanya sendiri." Lalu setelahnya, tawa yang halus menyapa telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ikut terkikik tepat setelah mulutnya merapalkan sumpah serapah kepada managernya yang sangat menyebalkan. Setelah menghabiskan energinya untuk tertawa, ia merasakan usapan halus pada pucuk kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau menghilang?" Sehun meletakkan tangan Baekhyun di pinggangnya, menarik tubuhnya agar semakin mendekat dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun.

"Aku benar benar kesepian dan merindukanmu ..."

Baekhyun merasakan hatinya sakit, dia tersenyum dalam rasa bersalah lalu mengarahkan jemarinya ke punggung lebar Sehun. Ujung jarinya membuat sebuah pola abstrak yang menyalurkan rasa nyaman pada yang lebih muda.

"Maafkan aku, Sehunnie. Aku juga sangat amat merindukanmu."

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat, sebelum Baekhyun akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Ehm, Sehun?"

Sehun bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, sungguh. Tapi sekarang sudah lewat beberapa menit dari jadwal dan aku tidak suka membuat penggemarku menunggu."

"Ah," Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, "Maafkan aku, Hyung. Kalau begitu ayo, aku akan mengawalmu."

"Aku lebih suka jika kau menyebutnya menemani."

Sehun terkekeh, "Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu."

Mereka keluar dari apartemen dan berjalan menuju basement dimana mobil Sehun sudah terparkir dengan rapih. Sehun membukakan pintu untuknya dan Baekhyun tersenyum sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Lelaki tinggi itu masuk ke bangku kemudi, menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Apa aku tidak boleh menyetirnya sendiri Sehun? Aku tidak ingin kau menempatkan diri sebagai pengawalku, itu menyebalkan," Baekhyun berujar saat Sehun sudah mengenakan sabuk pengamannya.

Sebuah jitakan halus yang menyebalkan terasa panas di dahi Baekhyun, "Tidak, aku tidak percaya dengan tubuh kecilmu itu, Hyung."

"Aku lebih tua tiga tahun darimu!"

"Ya, tapi kau sangat kecil sampai-sampai aku tidak dapat melihat kepalamu saat kau berdiri," Sehun memberikan senyum miring kepada yang lebih tua.

"Sial!"

Tawa Sehun semakin menggelegar, "Hey, seorang kakak tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu di depan adiknya."

"Aku lebih kecil darimu. Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya."

"Ck, baiklah tukang menggerutu, jadi kemana kita akan pergi?"

* * *

 ** _Getting Darker_**

* * *

Paduan suara biola dan piano yang lembut membuat hati seakan-akan menghangat seperti kue jahe yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari dalam oven.

 _Violin Sonata in G Major, Op. 2. No. , K. 379:_

Mozart memang tidak pernah mengecewakan untuk membuat pendengarnya merasakan musim semi pada dinginnya salju yang merembes diatas kulit. Seakan-akan sebuah bunga musim semi ditakdirkan untuk tumbuh di setiap musim, hanya untuk menemani yang sedang kedinginan.

Intinya, sebuah permainan sederhana dapat mengubah hati yang mendengarnya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, merasakan bagaimana ujung jarinya memetik senar pada biola sementara yang lainnya tengah menggesekkan _bow_ dengan teramat hati-hati.

Baekhyun hidup untuk ini, untuk bagaimana hatinya berdetak seirama dengan nada yang mengalun dari alat musik yang ia mainkan. Untuk bagaimana ketenangan seakan menjalar dari ujung rambutnya hingga keseluruh tubuhnya, seperti titik-titik embun pada daun yang setengah mengering.

Tujuan hidupnya hanyalah ini, begitu sederhana, ia hanya ingin melakukan apa yang ia inginkan, bergelut dengan tangga nada dan falsetto daripada harus pusing memikirkan grafik saham yang naik turun.

Tepuk tangan yang menggema di dalam venue benar-benar membuat adrenalin pada aliran darahnya bergerak dengan begitu cepat, memacu jantungnya untuk melompat dengan arus listrik yang tidak sederhana.

Setelah membungkuk pada _audience_ yang mengelu-elukan namanya dengan senyuman, Baekhyun melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan ganti, senyuman tidak dapat lepas dari wajahnya, siulan-siulan kecil disenandungkan sebagai rasa bahagia yang membuncah.

Di sepanjang jalan, orang-orang menundukkan kepalanya tanda hormat, dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan anggukan lembut.

Sesampainya di dalam ruangan, Baekhyun duduk pada kursi selama beberapa menit, merilekskan dirinya sendiri. Menikmati bagaimana lengkungan di bibirnya terbentuk tanpa sebuah paksaan.

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan berdiri, berusaha menemukan _stylist_ nya yang akan melepaskan seluruh aksesoris yang menghiasi tubuhnya, termasuk melemaskan rambutnya yang kaku karena _hairspray._

Pintu berderit pelan, Baekhyun menoleh sembari tersenyum, " _Noona_? Bisa bantu aku untuk mengembalikan ram- _oh shit…"_

Baekhyun kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu tertawa dengan nada sumbang, "Wow, Byun Baekhyun, kau bahkan berhalusinasi dia berada disini sekarang," Baekhyun menepuk dahinya kesal.

"Park Baekhyun."

Baekhyun diam.

"Hey, Park Baekhyun."

Suara itu, dengan dalamnya suara bariton yang mampu membuatnya terhipnotis.

Dia benar-benar ada disini, Baekhyun tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

Park Chanyeol. Dihadapannya. Dengan sebuket mawar juga setelan hitam yang licin.

Wow.

Pupil mata Baekhyun membesar karena terkejut, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun tersenyum dengan kikuk, berusaha tampak _normal_.

Pria jangkung itu masuk kedalam ruangan yang mendadak terasa kekurangan oksigen untuk Baekhyun, bagaimana pria itu bisa ada disini? Terlebih setelah menghilang selama dua bulan lamanya tanpa pesan yang dibalas?

Pria itu lalu meletakkan sebuket bunga mawar di atas meja kaca rias, sementara Baekhyun hanya dapat berdiri dengan kikuk.

"Duduk."

Baekhyun mengikuti arahan itu tanpa penolakan lebih jauh, Chanyeol terasa begitu mengintimidasi, begitu berkuasa, dengan rambut abu-abunya yang mempesona dan bibir tebalnya yang begitu menggoda.

Chanyeol terkadang terasa begitu lembut, dan di sisi lain, dia tampak begitu memiliki segalanya, bahkan nyawa semua orang seperti berada di ujung jarinya.

"Aku tidak akan berlama-lama," Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah stopmap coklat, "Kita akan mengakhiri semua ini." _Itu perintah mutlak, bukan sebuah pernyataan belaka._

Baekhyun membuka isi stopmap itu dan mengernyit, itu adalah surat pernikahan mereka.

Dadanya berdenyut sakit. Dahinya berkerut heran.

Baekhyun berdiri dengan tegas, dia masih laki-laki dan harga dirinya tidak membiarkan laki-laki itu untuk menginjaknya lebih jauh. Apa-apaan ini, datang ke konsernya hanya untuk meminta sebuah _perceraian_ – yang bahkan tidak pernah ia setujui?

Yang benar saja.

Baekhyun berdiri tepat di hadapan Chanyeol, menatap mata coklat yang dulunya terasa begitu hangat, "Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kau tidak bisa seenaknya melakukan semuanya hanya seperti kehendakmu. Aku bukan mainan yang bisa kau buang begitu saja saat kau sudah bosan!" Baekhyun berteriak, mengabaikan fakta bahwa laki-laki di hadapannya membenci suara berisik hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"Lalu apa?" Chanyeol menjawab dengan jawaban yang sangat pendek, membiarkan Baekhyun terdiam karena marah, entah kepada Chanyeol, atau kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Lihat, kau bisa saja menarikku kedalam kehidupanmu, menghancurkannya pada suatu hari dengan surat pernikahan yang legal yang bahkan tidak pernah kusetujui–" Baekhyun membiarkan hidungnya mengambil napas, "Tetapi itu bukan berarti kau dapat membuangku begitu saja!"

"Kau yang berjalan keluar dari kehidupanku, Baekhyun." Laki-laki itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di saku dengan gerakan yang begitu angkuh, "Kau yang membiarkan dirimu dibuang."

Baekhyun terperanjat, tetapi sebuah senyuman terlihat pada wajahnya, sebuah ulasan tentang kesakitan, "Kau melakukan semuanya, Chanyeol. Kau membiarkanku menyukaimu dan membiarkanku terbuai di dalam pelukanmu, lalu kau menghempaskanku seperti kita tidak pernah melewatkan waktu bersama, _sama sekali_."

Chanyeol terkekeh, tangan dengan urat yang menonjol terlihat mengambil sebatang rokok dari dalam sakunya.

"Lalu apa gunanya mengirimkanku biola itu kembali?"

Sial, Baekhyun sudah kalap. Laki-laki ini menggunakannya sebagai selingan di waktu bermain. Baekhyun merobek stopmap itu, lalu membuangnya kedalam keranjang sampah setelah sudah tidak terlihat berbentuk lagi.

"Kau menyukaiku?" Suara berat itu menyapa telinganya sekali lagi, dan Baekhyun hanya dapat diam dan membiarkan matanya menatap tajam pada hazelnut di hadapannya. Pertanyaannya yang sebelumnya tidak terjawab. _Kau tahu jawabannya, yeol._

"Berhenti membuatku berpikir bahwa kau adalah orang yang baik, Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengalah, ia melepaskan padangannya dari kedua mata itu.

"Lepaskan partitur itu, Baekhyun."

"Apa?" Baekhyun tidak dapat mempercayai pendengarannya. Laki-laki di hadapannya, yang membantunya untuk melepaskan diri dari orang-orang yang akan menangkapnya karena partiturnya, memintanya untuk _menyerah pada partiturnya_.

Apa itu masuk akal?

"Apa kau sudah gila? Kau pikir seberapa berharganya partitur itu untukku?" Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, berusaha menahan amarah yang sudah mendidih di ujung kepalanya, sebuah tanda _warning_ seakan sudah menyala dengan hebat pada dirinya.

"Jika kau mencintaiku, maka menyerahlah pada partitur itu, bakar, atau apapun yang dapat kau lakukan untuk melenyapkannya dari muka bumi ini."

" _Fuck Off!_ " Baekhyun menarik kerah baju Chanyeol, tangannya yang lain sudah akan menampar pipi laki-laki itu, tetapi terhenti karena sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui apa jelasnya.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak berkedip, ia tetap menatap Baekhyun, seolah-olah mengulitinya adalah suatu hal mutlak yang harus ia lakukan saat itu juga.

Tangan Baekhyun yang akan menampar pipi Chanyeol hanya dapat berhenti pada bahu pria itu, mencengkramnya – Baekhyun tahu bahwa itu bahkan tidak akan terasa pada tubuh Chanyeol, tetapi ia hanya begitu kesal, dengan semuanya.

Detik berikutnya, Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun kepada dinding, menghimpit tubuh mungil itu diantara kungkungan tangannya, mencegah pria itu untuk melarikan diri.

Kepala Chanyeol berada persis disebelah telinganya, bahu mereka berhimpitan karena Chanyeol meminimalisir jarak diantara mereka.

"Dengar Baekhyun, aku tahu partitur itu begitu berharga karena bernilai investasi miliaran dollar dan juga seluruh jiwamu, tetapi kau harus tahu bahwa hanya kau yang dapat menyelamatkan dirimu dari orang-orang jahat itu," Chanyeol berbisik.

Pada saat-saat seperti ini, dimana nada memerintah pada suara Chanyeol begitu menggelap, Baekhyun tidak dapat berkata tidak.

"Kau bertanya kenapa aku bahkan membiarkanmu pergi? Karena dengan cara itulah kau dapat meraih hidupmu kembali, Park – _tidak_ , Byun Baekhyun. Jika kau terus berada di sisiku maka hidupmu akan terus terancam. Kau tahu itu dengan sangat jelas."

Ruangan tersebut begitu hening, dan Baekhyun mendengar napasnya yang tercekat.

"Kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu, Baekhyun. Salah satu dari kita akan menyakiti satu sama lain dan itu tidak akan masalah jika kau melakukannya padaku, tetapi jika kau tersakiti karena aku maka–" Chanyeol menghentikan perkataannya, kungkungan tangannya pada Baekhyun terlepas begitu saja. Helaan napas kasar keluar begitu saja dari bibir yang akan mengapit sebatang rokok.

Baekhyun harus bersandar pada dinding agar ia tidak jatuh ke tanah, ia tidak dapat merasakan kakinya sendiri. Terdiam adalah jawaban terakhir yang dapat ia lakukan.

Dan Chanyeol, dengan rokok yang baru saja ia hidupkan dengan asap yang mengepul pada bibirnya, meninggalkannya begitu saja, dan Baekhyun sayup-sayup mendengar kelanjutan dari apa yang pria itu katakan padanya.

"Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri."

* * *

 ** _Getting Darker_**

* * *

"Demi Tuhan, permainanmu sangat bagus, Baekhyun-Hyung."

Baekhyun tertawa kecut begitu dia masuk ke mobil, mendengar pujian itu membuatnya sedikit menghangat di tengah tengah udara yang mulai dingin."Terima kasih, Sehun-ah."

"Kau berubah sangat banyak," Sehun mendesah, membantu Baekhyun melepaskan mantelnya. Yang lebih pendek tengah menggumamkan _terima kasih_ yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun melirik Sehun, "Memang apa yang berubah dariku?"

"Permainanmu terdengar lebih berani dibanding saat kita masih kecil dulu," Sehun bergumam, menyalakan mesin dan menatap Baekhyun dengan teduh.

"Selain itu, kau tampak lebih cantik dari terakhir kali, Hyung."

"Yah, karena inilah satu satunya yang bisa kulakukan dengan baik." Baekhyun menarik senyum, "Dan, apa-apaan itu, maksudmu aku sangat jelek saat kecil?"

"Tidak, tentu saja bukan itu maksudku." Sehun menyangkalnya dengan cepat—panik, "Hanya saja, kau benar benar tampak berbeda. Kau sangat cantik. Tapi rasanya berbeda dari yang terakhir kali—"

Sehun menatap ke arahnya. Pandangan hangat yang menuju langsung ke arahnya membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum.

"—Kau tampak sangat menyilaukan dan seperti malaikat."

"Aku tampan, dasar bocah nakal."

" _Ckckck,_ jangan berharap hyung, wanita manapun akan iri jika kau memiliki rambut panjang."

Sehun lalu mengedikkan dagunya kearah _seatbelt_ , memasang wajah 'jangan-lupakan-keselamatanmu-dasar-bodoh', membuat Baekhyun hanya dapat meringis malu.

Kemudian mereka terdiam. Mesin mobil yang sudah di nyalakan mengeluarkan suara berdengung yang halus tapi tak satupun dari mereka memutuskan kontak mata. Sehun perlahan meraih jemari Baekhyun dan mengenggamnya, lantas berbisik dengan lirih ;

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi," katanya. Baekhyun hanya dapat mengangguk.

Baekhyun tidak tahu, mungkin inilah yang mereka sebut rasa hangat saat bersama keluarga. Karena dadanya nyaris meledak karena kehangatan yang datang tiba-tiba—sangat bahagia. Dia akhirnya bisa mendengar dan melihat adik kecilnya yang manis setelah bertahun-tahun merindukannya. Dia akhirnya bisa bebas mendekapnya lagi dan mengatakan pada orang orang bahwa dia punya seorang keluarga. Dia akhirnya memiliki seseorang yang bisa dirinya akui sebagai keluarga.

Hari ini begitu banyak yang terjadi padanya dan Sehun setidaknya dapat menjadi tempat pelariannya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu lagi," Baekhyun balas berbisik dengan nada yang lebih lembut, "Kau adalah adik kecilku yang manis, aku tidak akan pergi lagi."

Seakan perkataannya telah merusak suasana, senyum Sehun menghilang dan menarik dirinya menjauh dari jarak mereka. Maniknya menunjukkan berbagai emosi, tetapi Baekhyun tidak bisa menemukan alasan mengapa lelaki itu memiliki rasa kecewa di hatinya.

"Apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" Baekhyun akhirnya bertanya.

Sehun terlihat tertegun sebentar, tapi lelaki itu dengan cepat berkata untuk menenangkan yang lebih tua, "... Tidak, hanya saja cuacanya mulai dingin. Aku berpikir untuk menghabiskan makan siang yang hangat denganmu di suatu tempat—Apakah kau keberatan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," Baekhyun tersenyum penuh, "Aku menantikan saat yang tepat untuk mengenalkan padamu restoran favoritku. Kebetulan tempat itu hanya beberapa meter jauhnya dari sini—"

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi," Sehun memotong, melempar senyum padanya terakhir kali sebelum meraih kemudi, "Tunjukkan jalannya padaku."

* * *

 ** _Getting Darker_**

* * *

Mereka sampai lima belas menit kemudian. Sehun memakirkan mobilnya sementara Baekhyun masuk ke dalam restoran bergaya Italia yang kental itu. Beberapa pelayan menyapanya dengan ramah dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman yang lebar.

Baekhyun duduk di sebuah meja dan disambut dengan buku menu oleh pelayan dengan seragam yang rapi.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Aku ingin _Carbonara_ ," Baekhyun berkata, " _Lasagna,_ dan _tortellini_."

Maniknya beralih pada Sehun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam restoran.

"Sehun, apakah kau menyukai pasta?"

Sehun duduk di hadapannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan sedikit senyuman, " _Anything_."

"Baiklah, kalau bergitu _fettucini_ untukmu."

Sehun mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil.

"Untuk minumannya, em.." Baekhyun bergumam, " _Frappucino_ dan _Ristretto_ , tolong."

Pelayan itu mencatat semua pesanan, mengulanginya.

"Sepiring Pasta _Carbonara_ dan _Fettucini_ , _Lasagna_ dan _Tortellini_ juga _Frappucino_ dan _Ristretto_. Ada yang mau di tambahkan lagi, Tuan?"

"Tidak, itu saja cukup. Terima kasih."

Sehun melempar senyum sekilas pada pelayan yang membawa pergi catatan pesanan mereka sebelum beralih pada Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau menyukai restoran seperti ini, dan selera makanmu tidak pernah berubah, kau selalu makan seperti monster."

"Aku menyukainya karena mereka memutarkan musik musik yang membuatku mendapatkan banyak inspirasi, dan sial, apa-apaan itu Sehun? Aku makan dengan sangat berkelas!" Baekhyun menjawab antusias, "Lagipula, tidakkah ini indah?"

"Tentu." Sehun mengangguk setuju, "Aku pikir kau menyukainya karena kekasihmu mengenalkannya padamu.."— _Dia bergumam saat mengatakan itu._

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak memiliki kekasih. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Baekhyun tertawa di akhir kalimat.

Sehun mendengus lega—Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya, "Tidak, hanya saja, seorang musisi sepertimu hampir tidak mungkinkan, jika belum memiliki seseorang untuk di kagumi."

Tawa Baekhyun terhenti saat Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, ada." Baekhyun tersenyum dengan lembut, "Hanya saja aku belum bisa menerima sudah jatuh pada seseorang seperti dia."

Sehun terdiam melihat perubahan mimik wajah Baekhyun yang berbeda di sepersekian detik. Baekhyun memang selalu seperti itu, berusaha menutupi emosinya sendiri, melanjutkan aktivitas seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hidupnya. Seolah-olah hidupnya hanya datar saja.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu tadi? Kau terlihat sedih sepanjang perjalanan kita. Aku melihatnya walaupun kau berusaha menutupinya."

Baekhyun menahan dirinya untuk tidak terkejut atas kepekaan adiknya, " _Hng?_ Tidak ada apa-apa."

Sehun hanya memberikan raut wajah _ceritakan saja padaku jika kau sudah siap,_ dan Baekhyun tidak dapat lebih berterimakasih daripada saat ini. "Jadi, Siapa—"

"Ini pesanannya, Tuan. Selamat menikmati."

Sehun mengatupkan bibirnya lagi. Dia melirik Baekhyun yang menyambut pastanya dengan mata yang berbinar. Ketika pelayan itu sudah pergi, Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan lebih dalam dan berkata, "Siapa dia?"

Baekhyun menoleh, mengulas sebuah senyum singkat sebelum meraih sepiring _Fettucini_ dan menyodorkannya ke hadapannya."Aku tidak akan memberitahunya," Baekhyun berujar tenang, "Ini hanya akan jadi rahasiaku."

"Aku tidak suka jika kau bermain rahasia."

"Dan aku tidak berencana memberitahumu biarpun kau memaksaku," Baekhyun tergelak ketika wajah adiknya berubah masam.

"Sekarang, ayo makan! Aku sudah sangat lapar," Baekhyun mulai melahap satu gulungan penuh pasta sedangkan Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan gemas.

"Apakah kau akan diam saja dan melihatku makan?" Baekhyun berkata setelah dia selesai menguyah, "Ayolah, kau sudah terlalu besar untuk merajuk. Dan biar kuberi tahu, mereka memiliki pasta yang terenak di sini, jadi ambil garpumu dan mulailah memuji makanan di hadapanmu."

Sehun terkekeh, menyerah untuk mendiamkan kakaknya.

"Selamat makan,"

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, tersenyum.

"Selamat makan, Sehun."

Baekhyun sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali dia memakan makan siang dengan keluarganya. Baekhyun tidak bisa merasa lebih bersyukur dari ini. Makan siang tidak pernah terasa sehangat ini sebelumnya, atmosfer di sekelilingnya benar-benar membuatnya begitu nyaman.

"Ah ya, Sehun. Bukankah kau bekerja di kepolisian? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa ditugaskan untuk menemaniku seperti ini?"

Sehun bergumam tidak jelas sebelum berujar, "Sebenarnya, aku ditugaskan untuk Interpol, dan baru saja pulang setidaknya seminggu yang lalu dari Amerika, lalu, _yeah–_ mendapatkan jatah liburan selama enam bulan penuh," Jawabnya.

Baekhyun memberikan yang lebih muda tatapan tidak percaya dengan bibir yang mengatakan _wow adikku sangat fantastis_.

"Karena aku jarang sekali berada di Korea, maka aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa kau se-terkenal ini." Sehun melanjutkan dengan tersenyum jenaka, membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum.

Baekhyun tetap mengunyah, "Lalu kenapa kau ada disini? Kau kan seharusnya berlibur, bukannya mengawal seorang pianis berusia nyaris di akhir dua puluhan. Yang seharusnya tidak butuh pengawalan," Baekhyun memutar bola matanya di akhir kalimatnya sendiri.

Sehun menggeleng, "Entahlah, Aku ditugaskan seseorang. Dia atasanku."

"Atasanmu di kepolisian? Tetapi kau bilang dia– "

"Bukan." Sehun memotong sembari terdiam sejenak, "Dia hanya atasanku."

"Seperti apa dia?" Baekhyun bertanya, penasaran.

"Dia—" Sehun berpikir, "—Kejam."

Baekhyun tertawa, "Kau pasti sangat menderita bekerja dengannya."

"Tidak juga," Sehun mengelak. "Lagipula aku tidak bekerja dengannya setiap waktu."

"Jadi siapa? Laki-laki kejam yang berbuat seenaknya kepada adikku?" Baekhyun menahan dagunya dengan telapak tangan, "Ceritakan padaku."

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, aku juga tidak begitu tahu tentangnya, tetapi namanya adalah Park Chanyeol, dan nama luarnya adalah Richard."

"Apa?"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **THANKS TO :**

 **kkaiii, 365 Be With You, LordLoey, chalienBee04, byankai,Incandescence7, jeuspre, chanbaekowns, SuperSupreme61, nocbnolife, Fatihah Kim, Eun810, prktower, lilypineapplee, byuncheeseu, meliarisky7, totheyeolandbaek, mawar biru, hyuniee86, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, hulas99, parkyeolna, nadivarahma614, veraparkhyun, and metroxylon.**

(Okay, aku cuma pengen tau, apa kalian agak bosen sama storyline ini? Karena aku liat reviewnya agak berkurang andddd aku cuma pengen tau pendapat kalian ajaa, so please, I do write this with all my heart, can you guys tell me?)

 **[applemacaroon's Note]**

 _Hey, sorry for the late update, trust me i really want to update as fast as I can, but as you guys know, something happened._

 _I'm not his fans, to be honest, but I do think that he is talented, and he always looks so cheerful, I never think that something like this will happen, I just want you guys to know that, if you need someone to talk to, please, just message me, I will be so happy if you guys want to share your sadness to me, because that's what family do._

 _Secondly, because I think there are so many of you guys that ask me about the storyline, I will make a **QnA , so you can type anything that you want to know about this story** or maybe about us, oh okay forget it.  
_

 _ITS 4.8K WORDS I HOPE INI GABIKIN KALIAN BOSEN :")  
_

 _Lastly, please, if you need someone to talk, you can tell me anything (yes, you can message me via LINE or maybe DM)_

 _I love you guys so much so please, be healthy.  
_

 _._

[ **WinterJun09's Note ]**

 _Halo semua. Beberapa hari ini hujan turun. Suaranya mengingatkanku pada seseorang._

 _Aku tidak berusaha membuat semuanya menjadi lebih buruk atau rumit—apalagi mendramatisir keadaan. Aku juga minta maaf bila tulisanku selanjutkan akan membuat kalian mengingat dia lagi. Jadi bila yang merasa tidak ingin membaca paragraf selanjutnya, tidak apa, aku mengerti._

 _Seseorang itu, seperti yang kalian tahu. Meninggalkan kita. Aku nggak bisa percaya pada awalnya, seseorang yang selalu tersenyum—bagaimana bisa diameninggalkan kita semudah itu? Yang selanjutnya datang adalah rasa sakit dan ketidakpercayaan. Aku menunggu lagu barunya, menunggu senyumnya, dan dia datang kemudian dengan rasa sakit. Aku terpukul begitu melihat seluruh duniaku penuh dengan berita dukanya. Mengapa? Aku bertanya pada diriku dan tidak menemukan jawabannya. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis dan orang tuaku menatapku curiga setiap kali aku termenung sambil melihat televisi yang menampilkan Music Video dengan lagu yang di nyanyikan oleh dia. Ibuku berusaha memperbaiki suasana, dia memuji betapa tampannya dia dan itu membuatku semakin ingin menangis. Aku bukan shawol, tapi aku sangat mencintai senyumnya dan suaranya. Setiap kali melihat fotonya, aku tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah._

 _Apakah semuanya akan berbeda bila aku lebih memperhatikan lagu lagunya? Aku bahkan masih berpikir sampai sekarang, bahwa mungkin ini adalah sebuah plot twist yang tidak terduga. Mungkin dia akan muncul di suatu tempat dan berkata, "Ta-Da! Kalian semua tertipu oleh candaanku!" Tapi di sisi lain aku tahu semua itu hanya harapan kosongku. Aku minta maaf sudah mengatakan ini pada kalian atau membuat kalian mengingat rasa sakit kalian kembali tapi aku sungguh nggak tahu ingin pergi kemana lagi untuk bicara tentang ini. Aku sangat mencintai dia, sebagai seorang penggemar dari senyumnya yang indah. Aku benar benar kehilangan dia. Aku berusaha menyakinkan diriku bahwa dia bahagia tapi aku tidak bisa menyakinkan diriku untuk tidak menangis. Aku benar benar—kehilangan dia. Biarpun aku mengetikkan kata kata "Tetap kuat ya, dia udah bahagia." pada orang orang, tapi itu semua tidak membantu diriku sama sekali. Aku merasa hancur akan pemikiran bahwa aku tidak bisa melihat senyumannya lagi._

 _Dan, bagi kalian yang memiliki perasaan sama sepertiku, aku harap aku ada disana untuk memeluk kalian sekarang juga. Kita harus melalui semuanya dengan bahagia, aku yakin itu yang dia harapkan. Sekarang, maafkan aku karena sudah menulis pesan yang terlalu panjang, aku mencintai kalian semua._

 _Aku mencintai dia, mencintai EXO, mencintai kalian._

 _Selamat tinggal, Jonghyun-Oppa. Terima kasih karena sudah bekerja dengan amat keras Kupikir, setelah menulis ini, aku akan merasa lebih baik dan bisa melepaskanmu sedikit demi sedikit._

 _ **Terima kasih.**_


	10. Frequently Asked Question

**Q : Apa sih fungsi partitur Baekhyun?**

 **A :** _Nah, sebelumnya di chapter (04)The Star of The Darkest Night dan (07)Beyond the Door, sebenernya udah dijelasin sih fungsi partitur Baekhyun ini, nah jadi partitur ini itu nyimpen investasi yang besar, dan penting banget karena salah satu penghasilan Solvent (perusahaan yang naungin Baekhyun) itu pendapatannya terbesar dari Baekhyun sendiri. sementara Ten, dia itu hacker yang ditugasin sama Ozvalt (perusahaan musik yang jadi pesaing Solvent) buat ngambil partitur itu, kenapa? Karena partitur itu nilainya besar, dan bisa dikembangkan (dicuri) buat keuntungan si Ozvalt sendiri. Ozvalt ini sebenernya perusahaan musik yang di dalemnya banyak 'bisnis gelap' jadi kalo Ozvalt bisa ngejatuhin Solvent, berarti keuntungan mereka bisa berkali-kali lipat karena pesaing mereka yang paling besar itu Cuma Solvent (dan bisnis gelap mereka bisa berjalan lebih lancar)_

 _._

 **Q : Seberapa penting partitur itu buat Baekhyun?**

 **A :** _Buat semua musisi, partitur itu sangat penting apalagi kalo seluruhnya dia buat sendiri, karena pasti, ada alasan dimana sebuah lagu itu dibuat, dan begitu juga dengan alasan Baekhyun mempertahankan partiturnya (terlepas dari gimana keuntungan yang dia dapetin)_

 _._

 **Q : Kenapa Chanyeol memutuskan untuk ngelindungin Baekhyun?**

 **A :** _Sebenernya keywords udah disampein di chapter (01) Silent Stranger, tapi mungkin akan diperjelas di chapter selanjutnya._

 _._

 **Q : Apa hubungannya Chanyeol sama Ten? Bukannya mereka kerjasama nyulik Baekhyun ya?**

 **A :** _Nope, Chanyeol dan Ten disini awalnya gaada hubungan apa-apa, di chapter (03)Everyone Think that I'm Insane, Chanyeol sendiri bilang kayak gini, "Kita biarkan pria kecilku mendapat hukumannya, lalu aku akan menjadi kuda putih untuk dia kabur dari penjahat amatir itu." Jadi gini, Chanyeol bisa baca jalan pikiran Ten kalo dia emang mau nyulik Baekhyun (maka dari itu Chanyeol bilang Ten itu 'penjahat amatir' karena gerak-geriknya gampang dibaca) disini Chanyeol pengen Baekhyun tahu akibatnya kalo dia ga dengerin perkataan Chanyeol, bikin Baekhyun kapok sendiri karena keputusan yang dia buat._

 _._

 **Q : Apa fungsi surat pernikahan Chanyeol-Baekhyun? Emang harus ya pake surat itu?**

 **A :** _Jadi, Chanyeol itu berusaha bikin Baekhyun terikat sama dia, dan kalo di mata hukum dia itu 'suami' Baekhyun, maka lebih mudah buat dia untuk 'mengawasi' Baekhyun, misalnya untuk ngelacak keberadaan dia dari rekening ATM, dan lain-lainnya. Makanya pas Baekhyun belanja, Chanyeol gaikut dan malah tugasin Jongin, karena dia bisa ngelacak Baekhyun bahkan tanpa harus ikutin dia. Selebihnya mungkin dijelaskan di chapter selanjutnya._

 **.**

 **Q : Kenapa Baekhyun diculik dan dia gatau apa-apa?**

 **A :** _Karena Ten (sebenernya atas nama Ozvalt) mau pake cara kotor, yaitu bikin Baekhyun tersiksa sampai-sampai dia gapunya pilihan lain selain ngasih partitur_ _itu ke Ozvalt._

 **.**

 **Q : Semua karakter tiba-tiba muncul gitu aja, sebenernya ini ada apa?**

 **A :** _Disini aku pikir lebih baik kalo kita ngambil dari sisi Baekhyun, dimana Baekhyun sendiri itu juga gatau apa yang terjadi sama hidupnya, tiba-tiba aja dia 'tidur' sama Chanyeol, terus dia diculik, dan lain-lain. Kayak semua orang tahu apa yang bakalan terjadi tapi Baekhyun sendiri gatau apa yang terjadi di hidupnya (misal disini Yunho tau kalo Baekhyun bakal diapa-apain, makanya dia minta bantuan Chanyeol untuk ngejaga Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun sendiri gatau dia kok tiba-tiba ketemu Chanyeol)_

 **.**

 **Q : Kenapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun boleh pulang?**

 **A :** _Karena menurut perhitungan Chanyeol, nggak baik buat Baekhyun deket lagi sama dia, karena Ozvalt udah tau kalo Chanyeol adalah mafia yang ngelindungin Baekhyun, otomatis sasaran utamanya sekarang juga ada di Chanyeol, makanya di chapter (07)Beyond the Door, Chanyeol menugaskan Sehun untuk jagain Baekhyun. Sebenernya ini makna tersirat, tapi mungkin lebih kelihatan kalo aku jabarin kayak gini._

 **.**

 **Q : Gimana caranya Chanyeol kenal Sehun? Disini kan Sehun anggota kepolisian Inter?**

 **A :** _Chanyeol punya berbagai cara untuk kenal sama Sehun, tapi sebelumnya dia Cuma bikin Sehun jadi anak buahnya, jadi selama ini Sehun tuh anak buah Chanyeol, yaitu polisi yang sebenernya agak 'menyimpang' karena sebenernya Sehun juga kerja buat Chanyeol yang seorang mafia. Maka dari itu Chanyeol gapernah takut ketahuan polisi (banyak polisi yang jadi anak buah Chanyeol, ga cuma Sehun, disini Sehun kebetulan anak buah+adek Baekhyun)_

 **.**

 **Q : Apa Sehun-Baekhyun cuma sebatas Brotherhood atau Sehun suka Baekhyun?**

 **A :** _Aku tahu kalian bakal paham kan apa yang dirasain Sehun? Kekekeke~_

 **.**

 **Q : Kenapa Chanyeol sensitif terhadap suara?**

 **A :** _Ini bakalan dibahas di chapter selanjutnya, heheheh_

 **.**

 **Q : Kenapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol jadi lembut gitu aja?**

 **A :** _I don't know, maybe dia udah gaada alasan lagi untuk bikin Baekhyun lebih sakit hati? Ea, just please read it till the end!_

 **.**

 **Q : Apa Chanyeol cinta Baekhyun?**

 **A :** _Chanyeol cintanya sama aku mungkin, wow. hehehe_

.

 **Q : Ini Mpreg gak kak?**

 **A :** _Bisa jadi? wkwkwk masih rahasia yaaa_

 _._

 **Q : Chapter 06.5 itu sebenernya apa sih?**

 **A :** _Chapter 06.5 sebenernya berisi tentang jawaban-jawaban dari pertanyaan kalian, tapi kita buat dengan cara memasukkan jawaban kedalam cerita, dan juga memandang keseluruhan cerita dari sisi Baekhyun. Memang beberapa pertanyaan sudah terjawab disana, tapi kita perjelas di chapter ini aja yaa_

 _._

 _._

Ok jadi ini semua pertanyaan kalian yang udah kita gabungin jadi satu, sebenernya kita tidak berkeinginan untuk bikin chapt QnA ini, karena banyak hal-hal penting yang mungkin bisa dipahami walaupun tersirat, tetapi ternyata masih ada beberapa yang kurang paham, mungkin ini kesalahan kami yang kurang jelas memberi _clue,_ jadi sebagai gantinya, chapter ini berisi pertanyaan yang mungkin bisa menjawab kebingungan kalian hehehehe, semoga kedepannya kalian lebih nyaman untuk membaca!

(untuk beberapa pertanyaan yang masih belum terjawab, jawabannya mungkin ada di chapter selanjutnya)

 **untuk chapter 08, akan diupdate sekitaran hari minggu atau senin, terimakasih! Maaf membuat kalian menunggu!**


	11. 08 The Forbidden Feelings

**08 – The Forbidden Feelings**

" _For the two of us, home isn't a place. It is a person. And we are finally home."_ _  
_ _―_ _ **Stephanie Perkins**_ _,_ _ **Anna and the French Kiss**_

* * *

Sehun mengerjap beberapa kali begitu melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang tidak biasa. Raut wajahnya terlihat kebingungan,"Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?"

Baekhyun kehilangan kata-kata selama beberapa detik, "Maksudmu, Park Chanyeol adalah—" Baekhyun menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya kasar, "Atasanmu?"

"Uh…ya." Sehun mengangguk, meraih punggung tangan Baekhyun di atas meja dan menggenggamnyalembut, matanya menunjukkan kekhawatiran,"Kenapa kau terkejut?"

Baekhyun membuka bibirnya, hampir berencanauntuk mengatakan semuanya pada Sehun ; bahwa pria kejam yang ternyata adalah atasan adiknya itu adalah suami— _di mata hukum_ , yang baru saja meminta cerai padanya kurang dari satu jam yang lalu, yang sudah melibatkannya ke dalam penculikan dan pelarian dramatis, yang sudah—

Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya.

—menghancurkan hatinya.

"Hyung?" Sehun memanggilnya, dengan alis menukik dan dahinya mengerut, "Katakan, apakah ada yang salah?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab sehingga Sehun mencapai ke suatu kesimpulan yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Bibirnya menimbang-nimbang tentang kemungkinan besar yang berada di otaknya yang cerdas.

"… Kau mengenalnya?"

Itu seharusnya menjadi pertanyaan, tapi ketika Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan hanya menatapnya seperti pencuri permen yang tertangkap basah oleh pemilik toko, Sehun tahu bahwa kalimat yang ia lontarkan kini hanya berupa pernyataan nyata.

"Siapa dia—" Sehun meneguk ludah karena perasaannya sungguh tidak karuan saat melihat wajah itu, "Siapa dia bagimu, Hyung?"

 _Siapa dia bagiku?_ Baekhyun mengulang pertanyaan itu di dalam hati.

Siapa Chanyeol baginya? Sebatas orang asingkah? Seseorang yang mengenalkan teh jahe untuk menghilangkan _hangover_ padanya? Seseorang yang menyelamatkannya dari titik terendah di kehidupannya? Seseorang yang berkata bahwa mereka terikat dalam hubungan dan kini memutuskannyasemudah memotong tali yang terikat?

Seseorang yang ia cintai?

 _Siapa dia bagiku_? Baekhyun berpikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaan sederhana itu.

"Dia.." Baekhyun bergumam—nyaris tercekat, menatap piring pasta miliknya yang sudah tidak mengepulkan uap, begitupun dengan _frappucino_ nya yang sudah terlihat tidak memikat mata dan tergeletak malas tak tersentuh.

"Dia… adalah rumah," Baekhyun mengangkat pandangannya agar ia bisa melihat ke dalam kedua mata Sehun, "Dia adalah rumah, bagiku."

Sehun tertegun. Ia melihat bagaimana sorot mata yang ditunjukkan oleh kedua mata cerah Baekhyun. Untuk kalimat sesederhana itu, bagaimana sesuatu yang tersirat ikut meluncur dari dalam matanya.

Tidak mungkin.

Tidak boleh seperti ini.

 _Jangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun, jangan dia._ Batin Sehun membentak.

Suasana berubah canggung dan keruh karena Sehun yang membalas dengan diam, mereka menghabiskan pesanan mereka tanpa percakapan yang berarti lagi, hampir terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang akan putus cinta tetapi sulit mengakhiri—tidak ada yang berusaha membuka mulut. Dan itu sangat canggung, tetapi sepertinya tidak ada yang keberatan dengan itu.

Tiga puluh lima menit kemudian, mereka terduduk di mobil tanpa satupun yang memulai pembicaraan.

Sehun melirik pada Baekhyun yang memejamkan matanya, berpikir bagaimana mungkin musisi seperti Baekhyun mengenal Chanyeol? Seluruh dunia mungkin tahu kalau pria itu paling membenci apapun yang mengeluarkan suara.

Yang artinya tidak mungkin Chanyeol mengenal Baekhyun tanpa alasan yang kuat didalamnya.

Apalagi setelah melihat bagaimana mata Baekhyun berpendar saat membicarakan Tuan _tidak_ —Chanyeol.

Lalu seperti apa… hubungan mereka?

Sehun menghela nafas dan memarkirkan mobilnya di basement apartemen, lalu melempar lirikan lagi pada Baekhyun yang masih bergeming dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat.

"Kita sampai," Sehun mendekat ke tubuh Baekhyun dan melepaskan _seatbelt_ nya, "Kau harus istirahat, Hyung."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Tidak perlu mengantarku, aku akan ke dalam sendiri."

"Setidaknya biarkan aku mengantarmu sampai ke depan pintu." Sehun membuka pintu mobil dan menoleh lagi pada Baekhyun, "Ayo."

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat dan mengikuti Sehun yang terlebih dahulu mencapai lift. Keadaan semakin canggung, dan Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak berbicara kepada adik yang baru saja ditemuinya itu.

"Hun," Baekhyun menahan lengan lelaki itu ketika ia akan memasuki lift, "Lupakan saja."

"Apa?" Sehun mengernyit, melangkah maju dan membiarkan kakinya berada di pintu lift—menahannya agar tidak tertutup.

"Soal yang kukatakan tadi, lupakan saja." Baekhyun menatapnya, "Aku tidak tahu kalau perkataanku akan mempengaruhi suasana hatimu," Baekhyun terdiam, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus berkata jujur kepada laki-laki dengan kulit pucat di sebelahnya, "Tapi aku juga tidak mengerti, mengapa kau bertingkah seperti aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

Sehun menurunkan pandangannya, menatap lekat kedalam kedua mata kakaknya yang ia kagumi sejak kecil. Menatap lamat-lamat bagaimana manik itu menutup untuk berkedip, atau ketika manik itu terbuka dan menatapnya penuh tanya. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun—tersenyum tipis, bibirnya kelu untuk sekedar mengatakan alasan tidak masuk akal yang ia punya, "Aku juga tidak tahu, Hyung," Ia berujar lembut, "Mungkin karena kata rumah yang keluar dari bibirmu mengandung lebih banyak arti daripada yang seharusnya."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangan sebelum dirinya kehilangan akal sehat dan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak boleh ia lakukan—mencium kakaknya.

Ia masuk ke dalam lift tanpa sekalipun melirik Baekhyun lagi, walaupun ia tahu lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu masih menatapnya bingung.

 _Tahan, Sehun. Jangan mengacaukan hari pertama dimana kau bertemu lagi dengannya._

"Sehun, apakah kau marah?"

"Ya, aku marah." Sehun menoleh sekilas, namun dengan cepat menarik pandangannya lagi. Kepalanya berdenyut, menahan desakan-desakan irasional yang berkelebat di otaknya.

"Kenapa? Maafkan ak—"

"Aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Jangan khawatir," Sehun menenangkan, menekan sebuah tombol angka pada papan tujuan di lift dan mendengus pelan,"Akulah yang bodoh."

"Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun meraih lengan Sehun dan memaksa lelaki itu agar menatap ke arahnya, "Jangan alihkan pandanganmu, tatap aku!"

Lift yang mereka naiki bergerak begitu lambat bagi Sehun. Dan mungkin, karena mereka sedang melawan gravitasi, Sehun dapat merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika menatap wajah seseorang yang seharusnya _tidak_ _boleh_ menyebabkan degupan-degupan ini. Dan bisa jadi juga, karena jantungnya yang sudah tidak kuat menahan debaran,tubuhnya bergeraktanpa ia sadari —untuk mendekati Baekhyun dan menempelkan bibirnya di sana—keningnya.

"Aku—" Sehun berbisik, sementara Baekhyun terkejut. Di antara ruang berlapis besi yang sedang bergerak ke atas, hanya terdengar hembusan nafas berat beserta tarikannya yang terdengar tercekik. Baekhyun menatapnya tidak mengerti, mengapa ada begitu banyak emosi yang ditahan mati-matian di dalam manik lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu? Apa yang coba dia sampaikan?

"—Sangat sayang padamu," Sehun menjeda, sebelum menambahkannya dengan lebih berat—nyaris terdengar setengah hati, "…Hyung."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, mengelus pucuk kepala Sehun dengan berjinjit susah payah dan terkekeh.

"Aku juga sangat sayang padamu, Sehunnie."

Tapi Sehun tahu mereka memiliki arti yang sama sekali berbeda.

Pintu lift terbuka, memperlihatkan koridor menuju apartemen Baekhyun. Sehun melangkah keluar terlebih dahulu, berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Baekhyun, menghindari situasi yang mungkin akan menyebabkan mereka berada di tengah kecanggungan lagi.

Merasa tidak nyaman karena hanya dapat melihat punggung lebar milik Sehun, Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya dan meraih jemari Sehun—menggenggamnya erat dan mendongak untuk tersenyum dengan bibir dan matanya. Sehun tersentak karena perlakuan itu, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk menoleh pada senyumannya, lantas balas menggenggam tangannya hangat.

"Kalau berjalan sambil bergandengan begini, jadi teringat saat kecil dulu. Ya kan, Sehunnie?"

"Ya, Hyung." Sehun mengangguk, "Tapi sekarang, semuanya jelas berbeda," Sehun memelankan suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Ng? Apa maksudmu dengan berbeda?"

Sehun mengatupkan bibirnya seketika seperti seseorang baru saja menyiramkan air dingin pada wajahnya. Tenggorokannya mendadak kering, dan ia tahu ia tidak pernah sama sekali merasa seperti ini, hanya saat bersama Baekhyun, rasionalitasnya seakan terbuang jauh-jauh begitu saja.

"Tidak," Ia akhirnya menggeleng setelah beberapa saat membeku, "Aku hanya salah bicara."

"Kau banyak mengatakan hal-hal aneh hari ini." Baekhyun menggerutu, berjalan lebih cepat.

"Semua ini karenamu."

Baekhyun menunggu kata-kata lainnya yang akan keluar dari mulut lelaki itu, namun ia hanya menemukan genggaman pada tangannya mengerat dan senyuman khas yang Sehun lemparkan padanya.

"Karenaku?"

"Karenamu." Sehun mengangguk, "Kau tidak tahu seberapa banyak yang sudah kau lakukan untuk menghancurkan pikiranku."

"Ck, terserah, kau terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktumu di luar negeri sampai-sampai perkataanmu terdengar seratus persen aneh," Baekhyun menggerutu walaupun jauh di dalam hatinya, ia ingin bertanya apa maksud lelaki itu, namun punggung tegap dan lebar itu terlebih dahulu menghalangi pandangannya. Sehun berjalan di depannya, dengan tanganyang masih menggenggam tangannya.

Satu yang tidak ia tahu, Sehun sedang tersenyum dengan jantungnya yang seakan kehilangan kontrol.

Tapi sayangnya, Baekhyun juga tidak sebodoh itu untuk menerka-nerka.

* * *

 _ **Getting Darker  
**_

* * *

Pagi hari datang secepat malam berakhir.

Baekhyun mengangkat lengannya keatas, menggeliatpelan-pelan. Kemudian beranjak ke dapur, mengambil segelas air putih dan meneguknya tanpa sisa sebelum meletakkannya di atas bak cuci dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup. Pandangannya—yang masih tidak terbiasa dengan cahaya—tertuju kepada gorden yang masih tertutup di ruang tengah, tubuhnyamemutuskan untuk menikmati waktu prima di pagi haridengan mengagumi pemandangan kota yang sibuk dari jendela.

Beberapa pemikiran berkelebat dengan cepat di kepala Baekhyun.

Sekarang sudah tepat pukul tujuh, jika ia masih berada di sana—di istana penuh hening milik Chanyeol, seperti apakah harinya akan di mulai? Disana juga terdapat jendela besar yang menampilkan taman serta pohon yang luas, apakah saat ini Chanyeol juga sedang berdiri di sana dan mengagumi pemandangannya?

Atau mungkin, jika Baekhyun tidak terlalu keras kepala —mereka berdua akan berdiri bersama disana, tersenyum kepada satu sama lain dan mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan kecupan manis yang terasa di pipi?

Lalu mungkin setelahnya, Baekhyun akan duduk di dapur dan membuatkan segelas kopi hitam yang panas untuk Chanyeol. Apa mungkinlaki-laki akan tersenyum saat menerimanya? Atau malah marah dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk tidak mencampuri urusannya?

Mungkin mereka akan duduk berseberanganpada satu meja, dan mungkin Chanyeol akan memuji betapa manis wajahnya yang baru saja bangun tidur.

Seluruh kata _mungkin_ merenggut Baekhyun dari dunia yang benar-benar ia jalani.

"Dasar bodoh," Ia bergumam, "Apa yang kau harapkan darinya?" Tawa sarkatis keluar dari mulut laki-laki manis itu.

Mencegah pikiran bodohnya menguasainya lagi, Baekhyun beranjak ke pintu depan setelah menggunakan jaket tebal dan topi hitam yang menutupi wajahnya, berniat untuk membeli kopi di kafe kecil di seberang apartemen. Tangannya meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya pelan-pelan. Wajahnya mengernyit ketika menemukan sebuah boks kecil yang diletakkan di depan pintu.

Baekhyun menunduk, meraih boks itu lalu melakukan _scanning_ dengan kedua matanya. Tanpa nama pengirim, tetapinamanya jelas terdapat disana. Mengapa tidak ada pengirim paket yang datang dan memberitahunya? Aneh. Apa dia bangun terlalu siang?

Baekhyun sempat mengira bahwa paket itu dikirimkan oleh Park Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol mengirim barang yang sebelumnya menggunakan layanan pos.

Ia baru akan masuk ke dalam apartemennya saat pergelangan tangannya terasa terikat selama sepersekian detik oleh sesuatu, Baekhyun menoleh dengan panik, "Siapa?!"

 _Sial, hapkidonya tidak bisa dilancarkan karena paket yang berada di tangannya._

Ia menoleh dan menemukan sekumpulan lelaki berseragam di belakangnya, salah seorang dari mereka menyodorkan surat dengan lambang pemerintah di kopnya. Lalu pria yang sepertinya berumur tiga puluhan itu berujar dengan tegas,"Kami mendapat laporan bahwa anda menerima sebuah paket narkoba. Kau berhak untuk diam dan didampingi oleh pengacara."

"A—Apa maksudmu? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa isi atau pengirim paket ini!" Baekhyun memberontak, "Lepaskan aku!"

"Kau harus menaati hukum yang berlaku. Tolong ikut kami."

Batin Baekhyun menjerit.

 _Chanyeol!_

* * *

 _ **Getting Darker  
**_

* * *

"Apakah itu adalah paket milikmu, Baekhyun?"

"Jadi selama ini kau mengonsumsi narkoba?"

"Apakah itu? Ganja atau ekstasi?"

"Katakan sesuatu, Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menunduk dan mempercepat langkah, beruntung tadinya ia menggunakan topi untuk menyembunyikan pers berkumpul dan menyerangnya, menyodorkan _microphone_ kecil tepat di depan wajahnya, tubuhnya ikut terdorong-dorong dan _flash_ kamera menyakiti retinanya. Mengapa beritanya sangat cepat menyebar? Ia merutuk saat polisi-polisi itu membawanya ke ruang pemeriksaan. Seorang polisi yang berseragam lebih rapi duduk di sana, seakan sudah menunggu kedatangannya.

"Duduk."

Baekhyun didudukkan dengan paksa pada kursi di hadapannya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Tanggal lahir?"

Baekhyun menjawab dengan malas, _apa-apaan ini?_

"Keluarga yang bisa kami hubungi?"

Baekhyun mendengus sebentar, "Oh Sehun, dia juga seorang polisi."

Polisi itu sedikit terkejut, lalu raut wajahnya yang kaku kembali dalam dua detik, "Oh Sehun memiliki marga 'Oh', Tuan Byun Baekhyun, berhenti membual."

"Aku menggunakan marga ibuku."

Polisi— Baekhyun membaca _nametag_ nya, disitu tertulis Kim Seungwoo, "Apa kau tahu kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku dituduh memesan paket narkoba hanya karena paket itu tergeletak di depan apartemenku."

"Lalu apa paket itu milikmu?"

"Bukan." Baekhyun menatap tajam Seungwoo, "Seribu kali bukan."

"Tapi di atas paket itu tertulis namamu."

"Semua orang tahu namaku." Baekhyun berujar setengah kesal, "Aku bahkan belum sempat mencuci mukaku dan kalian sudah membawaku pergi dari apartemenku."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bisa kau jelaskan pada kami bagaimana kau menemukan paket itu?"

"Aku baru saja akan pergi ke kafe untuk membeli _morning coffee_ -ku. Sebuah boks kecil berada tepat di depan pintu apartemenkudan sebelum aku melihat isinya, bawahanmu itu sudah memasangiku borgol dan aku dibawa ke sini seakan-akan aku adalah orang yang selalu melarikan diri dari hukum. Dan sekali lagi, paket itu bukan milikku. Apa kau bahkan memiliki surat penangkapan resmi?"

Penyidik itu mengangguk, mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekhyun, jari-jarinya mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam dan mengintimidasi.

"Kami mendapat laporan bahwa sebuah sindikat narkoba mengarahkan kiriman paketnya padamu. Apakah kau pernah terlibat atau mungkin mengenal salah satu dari mereka?"

Penyidik itu mengambil sesuatu dari mejanya dan menyodorkan wajah orang-orang yang terlihat sangat asing di mata Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mengenal mereka bila mereka adalah penggemar atau penjual biola langgananku." Baekhyun berujar dengan nada kesal, "Dan jelas sekali mereka bukan."

"Baiklah, kita kembali ke dalam permasalahan. Jadi kau benar benar tidak mengetahui apa isi dari paket itu atau mengapa paket itu dikirimkan padamu?"

"Kim Seungwoo- _ssi_ ," Baekhyun memanggil nama penyidik itu dengan nada kesal, "Aku punya banyak penggemar, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak memiliki anti fans. Mengapa kau tidak mempertimbangkan kalau paket itu adalah salah satuteror terbaru? Dan juga,bisakah kau tidak mendesakku untuk mengakui kesalahan yang bahkan tidak aku lakukan?"

"Aku tidak sedang berusaha—"

"Kau iya." Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya, "Aku melihatnya dari matamu."

Penyidik itu terdiam.

"Paket itu bukan milikku. Dan aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui sindikat yang kau bicarakan. Aku adalah pemusik yang baru saja bangun dari tidur. Tiga minggu yang lalu sampai kemarin jadwalku penuh dengan konser dan latihan—silahkan minta buktinya pada manajer atau perusahaanku, jadi bagaimana menurutmu aku akan memesan sepaket narkoba itu? Dan lagi pula, dari mana si pelapor tahu paket itu di kirimkan padaku? Bukankah seharusnya kalian memeriksa pelapor itu juga?"

Baekhyun mendesah dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi, memejamkan mata.

"Hyung!"

Baekhyun menoleh, menemukan Sehun berdiri beberapa meter darinya, managernya berjalan cepat dengan tergopoh-gopoh di belakang adiknya. Sepertinya mereka baru saja menerima berita tidak msuk akal ini.

Sehun menajamkan tatapannya kepada penyidik di seberang meja, tangannya terulur seperti akan meminta sesuatu, badannya yang tegap terasa begitu mengintimidasi, "Berikan padaku."

Si penyidik menatap Sehun dengan setitik rasa memelas yang terlihat di matanya, dan Baekhyun mau tidak mau berdecak sebal saat melihat mata itu.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Berikan."

Saat Seungwoo akan memberikan kunci borgol Baekhyun, teleponnya berdering dan dengan secepat kilat, ia mengangkatnya tanpa ragu-ragu, terlihat seperti ingin mengulur waktu agar harga dirinya terselamatkan di depan polisi-polisi lainnya, dengan kata lain, _ia tidak ingin terlihat terintimidasi oleh Oh Sehun._

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar cenderung mengejek, bibirnya tertarik ke satu sisi saat melihat _ID call_ si penelepon.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Seungwoo mengatakan, "Ya, akan kulakukan _sir_." Dan "Ya, tentu saja, _sir,_ " lalu disusul dengan "Aku akan melepaskannya, ya…ya…" Kim Seungwoo tampak sibuk, tangannya mengumpulkan dokumen-dokumen yang berkaitan dengan masalah Baekhyun, lalu memasukkannya kedalam amplop besar berwarna coklat.

Saat panggilan ditutup, Kim Seungwoo memberikan kunci borgol Baekhyun kepada Sehun, lalu membungkukkan punggungnya sembilan puluh derajat, "Maafkan kami atas kesalahpahaman ini."

Sehun mendecih saat menerima kunci itu, lalu melepaskan borgol di pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Mata lelaki itu melihat dengan tidak suka ke arah pergelangan tangan kakaknya yang memerah.

Manager Baekhyun mengambil alih dengan berbicara kepada Seungwoo, sementara Baekhyun sendiri berjalan tergesa-gesa karena Sehun menggenggam lengannya dengan sangat erat meskipun tidak terasa sakit, "Sehun… apa yang terjadi?"

Sehun melepaskan napasnya dengan kekesalan yang berada di puncak kepala, lalu mengantarkan Baekhyun sampai ke pintu belakang kantor polisi, menghindari reporter buta keadaan yang sedang berlomba-lomba mencari informasi.

Baekhyun menghadang badan Sehun sehingga yang lebih muda tidak bisa bergerak maju lagi ke arah pintu keluar, "Kemana? Aku seratus persen yakin apartemenku sudah dikerubungi terlalu banyak reporter, aku tidak bisa pulang."

Sehun mendesah pelan, lalu tiba-tiba saja badannya berdiri dengan tegap, Baekhyun merasakan ketegangan dalam gerakannya yang tiba-tiba, "Jawab pertanyaanku, Oh Sehuuun," Baekhyun merengek karena merasa tidak dihiraukan.

"Kau datang, _sir_." Sehun berucap dengan tegas, tatapannya melewati kepala Baekhyun menuju orang lain di belakang kakaknya.

" _Sir?_ Apa dia orang yang tadi membantu—" Baekhyun membalikkan badannya sehingga memunggungi Sehun, air muka Baekhyun memucat.

"—yeol?" Baekhyun tertegun.

 _Oh tentu saja, memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa menolongnya?_

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang tegas, tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari bagaimana ia berdiri sedari tadi. Chanyeol melepaskan _long coat_ beludru berwarna merah miliknya dan menyampirkannya pada tubuh Baekhyun, tetapi ditepis dengan lembut oleh tangan Baekhyun sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" _Lagi-lagi egonya berbicara dengan lancang._

Chanyeol tetap membalut tubuh Baekhyun dengan _coat_ nya, seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun tidak bisa mengalahkannya, itu mutlak. Bibirnya tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, lalu ia menoleh kepada Sehun.

"Selesaikan."

" _Yes sir_ ," Sehun membalas, kepalanya menunduk sedikit untuk memberi hormat kepada _bos_ nya, lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan gerakan cepat, melemparkan tatapan _kau akan baik-baik saja, aku akan mengurusnya._ Lalu kembali ke tempat Seungwoo untuk _menyelesaikan_ semuanya.

Setelah suara sepatu Sehun tidak lagi terdengar, Baekhyun hanya bisa diam, tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan saat benar-benar berhadapan dengan laki-laki yang mendominasi dirinya melebihi apapun.

Chanyeol menarik sisi _coat_ nya yang terpasang pada tubuh Baekhyun, membuat tubuh Baekhyun mendekat ke tubuh tingginya yang luar biasa tegap, ia lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya—sebuah masker hitam.

Baekhyun kira laki-laki itu akan memberikan masker itu kepadanya agar ia dapat memakainya sendiri, tetapi Chanyeol malah menyetarakan tinggi mereka, lalu memasangkan masker itu dengan hidung yang nyaris menyentuh hidung Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa jauh-jauh dariku ya?" Baekhyun mendengar suara berat milik Chanyeol menyapa telinganya, tubuhnya membeku dan Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa ia sangat merindukan suara lembut Chanyeol. Laki-laki tinggi itu menaikkan topi Baekhyun, membuat mata mereka bertatapan dalam keheningan.

Setelah masker itu terpasang, Baekhyun merasakan jari-jari panjang milik Chanyeol mengelus kepala bagian belakangnya dengan lembut, matanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang membuatnya lupa bahwa mereka tidak seharusnya melakukan hal ini.

"—yeol…" Suaranya tertahan, sebagian dari hatinya berteriak bahwa harga dirinya harus dijaga, bagaimanapun juga laki-laki ini adalah orang yang sama yang menginginkan putusnya hubungan mereka, tetapi sisi lain dari hatinya juga menjerit, mengharap bahwa mungkin saja kemarin Chanyeol hanya berusaha melindunginya—seperti yang ia bilang tempo hari.

" _Tetapi jika kau tersakiti karena aku maka… Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri."_

Ingatan itu masih basah, dan ia tahu betul Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan tulus.

"Maaf," Laki-laki itu berkata dengan sangat lembut, "Seharusnya aku berada di sampingmu pada saat seperti ini, tetapi aku malah melepaskanmu seperti pengecut."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, mengamati sepatunya karena sepertinya hanya kegiatan itulah yang saat ini bisa ia lakukan untuk menjaga jarak dari Chanyeol, melihat bagaimana wajah laki-laki itu berada begitu dekat dengannya, Baekhyun tahu bahwa hatinya tidak bisa berbohong.

Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya tertarik sekali lagi, kali ini ia jatuh di dalam pelukan hangat _mafia_ itu, _suami_ nya, sayup-sayup mendengar bisikan-bisikan permintaan maaf yang keluar pelan dari bibir yang lebih tinggi sebelum akhirnya rasa dingin kembali menghantam tubuh Baekhyun saat Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya.

Di balik maskernya, Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Ayo," Laki-laki itu membelit jari-jari miliknya dengan jari-jarinya yang lebih besar, lalu menurunkan topi Baekhyun agar wajahnya tertutup, dan Baekhyun merasakan kehangatan yang benar-benar ia rindukan, "Kemana?"

Kenyataan seperti menamparnya lagi, _ini bukan saatnya tercebur pada romansa, sayang._

"Apartemen adikmu, kita butuh tempat sembunyi yang bagus dari para reporter tanpa otak itu."

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum saat sadar bahwa Chanyeol tidak melepas genggamannya bahkan sampai mereka duduk di dalam mobil.

Dan Chanyeol tidak perlu tahu itu.

 _Kau melindungiku lagi, terima kasih._

* * *

 _ **Getting Darker  
**_

* * *

Baekhyun menahan napasnya saat ia memasuki apartemen Sehun.

Semuanya memang terlihat rapi, tetapi debu yang agak menumpuk sedikit banyak mengatakan bahwa adiknya itu jarang berada di rumah.

Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana Chanyeol dapat membuka kombinasi pintu apartemen Sehun—walaupun dia tahu mudah bagi Chanyeol untuk melakukan itu, mungkin hanya seperti membuka lolipop dari bungkusnya yang memutar—tetapi ia menemukan dirinya sendiri dapat bernafas lega sesaat setelah masuk ke dalam gedung tanpa satupun reporter yang mengikuti mereka.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, kali ini lebih erat dari biasanya, dan ia menggiring si kecil untuk berjalan ke arah kabin dapur, menarik kursi meja makan, lalu mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun mengernyit.

Chanyeol melepaskan kancing lengan bajunya dengan gerakan lambat, meloloskan dasi dari lehernya yang terlihat seperti sebuah mahakarya, lalu menggulung lengan bajunya hingga siku. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang melihatnya dengan raut kebingungan.

Jujur saja, Chanyeol terlihat begitu _panas_.

"Aku akan memasak sesuatu, kau pasti belum sempat sarapan," Chanyeol berkata sembari membuka kulkas berisi makanan beku di dalamnya, membuyarkan pikiran Baekhyun, "Ingatkan adikmu untuk membeli bahan-bahan yang bisa membuatnya sehat."

Baekhyun terdiam. Sejenak imajinasinya berputar, memaksa pemikiran bahwa _saat ini_ , mereka adalah orang-orang _biasa,_ hanya sepasang kekasih yang menikmati akhir pekan dengan memasak di pagi hari yang hangat.

Tapi mereka bukan _orang-orang biasa_. Apalagi sepasang kekasih.

Baekhyun melihat bagaimana punggung Chanyeol yang lebar menghalangi pandangannya, ia sadar bahwa sekarang ia sedang menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat, mengumpulkan segenap kotak memori kosong yang bisa ia isi dengan pemandangan ini, dimana Chanyeol sedang memasakkannya sesuatu. Dimana mereka berdua terlihat begitu…normal.

Baekhyun tidak pernah berharap begitu besar terhadap sebuah _cinta_ , tetapi jika memang cinta adalah sesuatu seperti ini—bahagia saat melihat orang yang kau pikirkan dengan sepenuh hatimu berada begitu dekat denganmu walaupun dia sebenarnya begitu jauh—maka Baekhyun tidak akan berpikir panjang untuk menyerah dan mengakui bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta.

Tetapi hubungan diantara mereka berdua tidak sesederhana itu.

"Matamu bisa kering jika menatapku tanpa berkedip, sayang."

Baekhyun tersentak, mengatupkan mulutnya yang akan memberi sanggahan, tetapi matanya melirik ke arah piring yang Chanyeol sajikan di hadapannya, dengan aroma yang begitu menggoda, dan terlihat enak.

Baekhyun memuji dalam hati tentang kesempurnaan laki-laki di hadapannya.

Chanyeol lalu duduk di hadapan Baekhyun, memberinya sendok dan garpu sebelum membantu laki-laki yang terlihat kusut di depannya itu membuka masker dan topinya. Senyum yang menawan terpasang pada wajahnya yang sempurna.

"Aku tidak memasukkan apapun ke dalamnya," Chanyeol menahan tawanya yang sudah akan terlihat dari sudut bibirnya, "Kau harus berhenti curiga kepada orang-orang yang mengkhawatirkanmu, Baekhyun."

 _Katakan kalimat itu kepada dirimu sendiri, Chanyeol._

Baekhyun tidak begitu peduli kepada hal-hal yang lain saat lidahnya mengecap tekstur kental sup jagung yang menyeruak di dalam mulutnya. Rasanya benar-benar menakjubkan.

Baekhyun lupa kapan terakhir kali ia memakan sesuatu yang dimasakkan oleh orang lain.

Baekhyun memakan supnya dengan cepat, air mata menggenang di sudut matanya dan siap untuk jatuh kapan saja, _terharu_ —bisa jadi. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi hangat sup jagung seperti memberinya sebuah kekuatan untuk menghadapi masalah di depannya.

Berlebihan, tetapi itu yang benar-benar dirasakannya.

"Pelan-pelan, sayang," Chanyeol menyodorkannya segelas air mineral, "Hey—jangan menangis," Ibu jari Chanyeol mengusap wajah Baekhyun, berusaha menghentikan Baekhyun yang makan terlalu cepat. Sudut mata Baekhyun yang terlihat rapuh membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk menghapus air mata itu dengan jari-jarinya juga.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, kita akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku."

Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak baik-baik saja, ia berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan dengan cepat untuk berdiri di samping tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar.

Lalu Chanyeol merengkuhnya untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya.

"Sshh.." Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan sangat pelan, "Tidak apa-apa… tidak apa-apa."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun menangis di dalam pelukan laki-laki itu.

Mungkin karena Baekhyun lelah dengan semua masalah yang datang ke hidupnya dengan begitu beruntun, atau mungkin Baekhyun hanya ingin seseorang menenangkannya seperti semua akan baik-baik saja.

Persis seperti apa yang Chanyeol lakukan.

* * *

 _ **Getting Darker  
**_

* * *

Sehun datang beberapa jam kemudian saat langit terlihat agak menggelap—tentu karena ini adalah apartemennya dan ia bebas datang kapan saja, matanya mencari-cari keberadaan Baekhyun di ruang tengah, namun ia tidak menemukan apapun selain lelaki itu.

Chanyeol.

Ia berdiri dengan tegap seperti biasa, dan Sehun memberinya hormat saat laki-laki itu malah memberi gestur untuk mendekat.

"Aku rasa Baekhyun harus berada di tempat yang lebih aman," Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan, dan Sehun bersumpah kalimat ini adalah salah satu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ia dengar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" Sehun bertanya dengan tergesa, "Apa dia baik baik saja?"

"Dia sudah tertidur, jauh lebih baik." Chanyeol mengernyit, "Sejak kapan kau belajar untuk mengalihkan pertanyaanku?"

"Maafkan aku, ini hanya karena—" Sehun menelan ludah, "—Aku benar-benar khawatir."

Chanyeol belum melepaskan tatapan selidiknya sampai Sehun membuka mulutnya lagi, "Apa rencanamu setelah ini? Apa dia akan tinggal bersamaku hingga semua lebih aman dan terkendali?"

Chanyeol bersumpah melihat binar bahagia di mata lelaki itu. Dan itu membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman.

Sial.

"Tidak." Suara Chanyeol sarat akan keposesifan, "Aku akan membawanya ke Amerika."

"Apa?" Sehun tersentak, "Tidak, kau tidak boleh melakukannya," Laki-laki itu menggeleng.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak boleh?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi, "Aku berhak atas dirinya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki."

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku jarinya nyaris memutih, "Maafkan aku untuk berbicara seperti ini, tetapi tentu tidak berhak, kau sedang berbicara dengan keluarganya. Aku tahu kau berkuasa, aku tahu kau bisa melakukan segalanya. Tapi Baekhyun adalah keluargaku, aku akan menjaganya. Kau tidak berhak atas dirinya selama aku masih ada disini."

Mereka terdiam—tampak seperti Chanyeol baru saja mengetahui sesuatu.

Lantas gelak tawa lelaki itu menyebar ke seluruh ruangan dan Sehun hanya bisa mengernyit.

"Jika bukan aku, lalu siapa lagi yang bisa lebih berhak?" Chanyeol tersenyum miring, "Aku adalah suaminya."

Sehun membatu.

Suami?

" _Dia_ _…_ _adalah rumah,"_ _Baekhyun_ _menatap ke dalam kedua matanya, "Dia adalah rumah, bagiku."_

Ternyata dugaannya benar.

Sekarang, ia pasti terlihat sangat bodoh.

"Jadi kau tidak mengetahuinya?" Chanyeol merendahkan satu alisnya, "Kupikir dia sudah memberitahunya padamu."

"Kau—Bagaimana bisa?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi suaminya?" Chanyeol memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana kainnya, sedikit berpikir, "Ah, awalnya ini semua hanyalah sebuah bisnis. Tapi siapa yang tahu? Dia begitu menarik dengan matanya yang bersinar dan wajahnya yang manis."

Chanyeol melirik pada ekspresi Sehun yang menahan amarah sekaligus terluka—dan senyuman miring kembali muncul pada wajahnya yang tampan.

"Kami melakukan'nya' dan kurasa sejak itu kami terlibat dalam suatu hubungan yang rumit. Kau tahu, kakakmu sangat keras kepala dan sangat bersemangat untuk kabur dariku sehingga ia ditangkap bajingan rendahan yang meminta partiturnya—"

"Apa?!" Sehun memotong, "Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkannya—"

"Dia baik-baik saja, kau lihat."

Sehun terdiam kemudian. Kehabisan kata-kata, ia ingin menyalahkan tetapi tidak memiliki argumen yang dapat menjatuhkan.

"Jadi, tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatku padamu sebagai keluarganya, aku berniat mengirim Baekhyun ke luar negeri selama beberapa waktu hingga semua berita itu menghilang dan namanya bisa kembali bersih. Baekhyun membutuhkan tempat untuk bernafas."

Sehun merapalkan sumpah serapah di dalam hati, nyaris membiarkannya meledak-ledak.

 _Kau akan membawanya pergi jauh dariku?_ Sehun merasakan ruang di dadanya menyempit sehingga setiap tarikan nafasnya menyisakan sesak.

 _Kau tidak boleh melakukannya._ _Sial, j_ _angan bawa dia pergi dariku. Dia kakakku. Dia orang yang kucintai._

"Kau tidak boleh." Sehun bersuara, "Jangan bawa dia pergi. Kami baru saja bertemu lagi," Penekanan pada setiap kata yang Sehun keluarkan cukup membuat Chanyeol tahu seberapa besar laki-laki di hadapannya ini menahan amarah.

"Kau bisa bertemu dengannya setelah ia kembali."

"Itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama."

"Mengapa kau keberatan dengan waktu yang lama itu?" Chanyeol berdiri dan mendekat padanya, "Aku juga selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa kau begitu emosional jika menyangkut kakakmu. Dalam porsi yang tidak wajar."

Sehun tersentak, melangkah mundur tanpa ia sadari, dan Chanyeol mendapat perasaan yang semakin kuat pada dugaannya.

"Oh Sehun," Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan suara setenang danau, "Kau tidak melihat Baekhyun sebagai kakakmu, bukan?"

"A—Apa maksud—"

"Kau melihatnya sebagai seorang Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol menyimpulkan begitu saja, "Kau menaruh hatimu padanya, apakah aku salah?"

"Omong kosong apa yang—"

"Kau tahu kau tidak pernah bisa berbohong padaku," Chanyeol menatapnya lekat, "Semakin kau menyangkalnya, semuanya akan terlihat dan terbuka semakin jelas."

Sehun menggeram, mendadak merasa bahwa ia sedang berada di ujung dari sebuah papan yang terombang ambing di laut—menunggu untuk di tenggelamkan oleh lelaki di hadapannya.

Chanyeol mengambil satu langkah mendekat, "Kau mencintainya sebagai lelaki, benar?"

"Kau bicara omong—"

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong," Chanyeol mendesis, "Aku mengetahuinya dari caramu mengatakan bahwa dia adalah keluargamu, atau bagaimana kau menatapnya dengan matamu yang melembut. Dan kuakui—Sehun, Baekhyun memang mempesona, dengan segala daya tariknya dan wajahnya yang lugu."

 _Lagipula bagaimana lagi aku akan mengelak? Aku sudah tertangkap basah._ Sehun mendesah, menunduk beberapa saat sebelum kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Ya." Ujarnya mantap, "Aku mencintainya. Byun Baekhyun, aku mencintainya bukan sebagai adik, aku mencintainya sebagai lelaki."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Sudah kuduga. Kau bocah cilik yang sangat lucu, apakah kalian mungkin untuk berkencan satu sama lain? Apa kata orang tuamu nanti?"

Sehun menggeram, "Apa itu merupakan masalah bagimu? Mereka—dan Baekhyun, tidak perlu tahu!"

"Tentu saja ini adalah sebuah masalah besar bagiku," Chanyeol bergumam namun entah bagaimana terdengar begitu berbahaya dengan wajahnya yang tegas, "Kita sedang membicarakan seseorang yang mengakui bahwa ia mencintai milikku. Rasanya seperti teritoriku sedang diancam oleh serigala lain."

Chanyeol melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Sehun dengan wajahnya yang begitu tenang.

"Tapi apa kau yakin akan tetap membiarkannya berada di Korea? Beritanya menyebar secepat jerami yang terbakar oleh api, tidakkah kau ingin melihat kakakmu hidup dengan aman?"

 _Aman? Bersamamu? Gila._

"Musik adalah impian terbesarnya," Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan marah, "Sejak kecil, orangtuaku selalu menghalangi Baekhyun dalam bermusik. Itulah sebabnya aku tumbuh menjadi penggantinya, agar dia bisa bermusik dan bahagia. Aku besar untuk melindunginya di balik punggungku. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku bahwa aku akan melindunginya dengan kedua tanganku! Itulah sebabnya aku menjadi anggota polisi, karena aku ingin melindunginya."

Chanyeol balas menatapnya,

"Maka izinkan aku melindunginya sampai akhir. Terlepas dari aku mencintainya atau tidak, hanya izinkan aku melindunginya."

Sehun menarik nafasnya dan melanjutkan,

"Biarkan dia tetap di Korea. Aku akan menjaganya. Sebaik yang aku bisa."

"Kau pasti melupakan batasmu," Chanyeol berdecak dengan penuh tekanan, "Kau pasti lupa bahwa kita sedang membicarakan pasanganku, kau sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang menjadi teritoriku. Aku akan melindunginya dengan tanganku sendiri, dia berada di bawah tanggung jawab dan perlindunganku. Ketika kau berbicara tentang melindunginya yang kau mencampurkannya dengan perasaanmu, kau jelas tahu bahwa itu melanggar batasanku. Kau berniat meraihnya? Meraih milikku dengan melindunginya?"

Sehun menatapnya terkejut, "Tidak, ini tidak seperti—"

"Ini 'seperti itu'. Jadi tebak apa yang akan kau dapatkan."

Chanyeol menodongkan sebuah pistol tepat kearah dahi Sehun, membuat bawahannya nyaris terlihat pucat pasi. Tetapi mata Sehun tetap was-was, alisnya menukik dan matanya menatap tajam Chanyeol.

Suara pengaktifan pistol terdengar begitu nyata di telinganya, dan otak Sehun memikirkan beribu cara masuk akal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk memutarbalikkan keadaan.

 _Jenius yang bertemu dengan jenius. Bagus sekali._

Sehun dengan cepat menghentak lengan Chanyeol—memukul siku laki-laki itu dan menyabet pistol itu dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat. Menodongkan mulut pistol pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak hari ini, Chanyeol. Aku butuh untuk hidup."

Sementara Chanyeol mendecih saat melihat ujung pistol yang tadinya berada di dahi rivalnya itu sekarang tengah terpampang nyata tepat diantara alisnya.

"Peraturan pertama pada latihan, Sehun."

Chanyeol maju selangkah untuk lebih dekat terhadap pistol yang diacungkan oleh Sehun, "Senjatamu bukan anjing yang tahu siapa pemiliknya."

Dengan itu, Chanyeol menggaet bagian dalam lengan Sehun yang membawa pistol, lalu mendorong telapak tangannya sehingga pistol yang tetap berada di tangan Sehun itu malah menghadap kearah dahi Sehun sendiri. _Skakmat._

"Kau masih bukan tandinganku."

Sehun terdiam, terkejut melihat seberapa cepat gerakan Chanyeol dapat melumpuhkannya, dalam hati mengakui bahwa laki-laki itu memang bukan tandingannya.

Chanyeol menghela napas, melepaskan pistol dari tangan Sehun dan melemparnya kearah pria itu, "Baik, dia tetap di Korea. Dan hanya karena kita berdua memiliki tujuan yang sama untuk melindunginya, maka kita akan bekerja sama. Kau akan membersihkan nama baiknya dan aku akan menjaganya dari bajingan-bajingan rendahan itu."

Sehun mengangguk dalam diam.

"Dan ingat ini," Chanyeol berbisik dengan nada rendah di telinganya, "Seberapapun kau ingin memilikinya, kau tahu kau dan Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa bersama."

Sehun ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi semua kalimatnya tertahan di kerongkongannya.

"Oh Sehun?" Chanyeol memanggil Sehun dengan nada yang kembali tenang, membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya dimana bosnya ini dapat menenangkan dirinya sendiri dalam hitungan kelewat cepat.

"Aku benar-benar mencintai kakakmu, sungguh."

Mereka menatap satu sama lain, berkomunikasi dengan ego masing-masing sebelum Chanyeol berbalik dan duduk di sofa seperti tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

Mungkin mereka terlalu larut pada emosi mereka sendiri hingga tidak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tidak tertidur.

Ia mendengar semuanya.

* * *

 _ **Getting Darker**_

* * *

Baekhyun kehilangan kata-kata, tubuhnya bergelung pada kasur yang bahkan tidak ia ingat kapan ia terbaring disana—mungkin Chanyeol yang mengangkatnya setelah ia menangis hingga tertidur di pelukan si surai abu-abu.

Ia sama sekali tidak berniat menguping, dirinya terbangun saat mendengar suara pintu apartemen yang ditutup. Tubuhnya sudah akan terduduk di kasur tepat saat suara Chanyeol menyapa telinganya.

" _Aku rasa Baekhyun harus berada di tempat yang lebih aman,"_ Sayup-sayup Baekhyun mendengar laki-laki itu membuka topik pembicaraan yang menyangkut dirinya.

Dengan alasan _semua manusia pasti memiliki rasa ingin tahu_ , maka Baekhyun kembali bergelung di sisi kasur yang lebih dekat dengan pintu, mencuri-curi suara yang menggema di ruang keluarga yang sunyi.

Baekhyun mendengarnya, semuanya, termasuk bagaimana perasaan Sehun—itu menjawab pertanyaannya tentang sikap Sehun yang aneh. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana harus menyikapinya, karena itu adalah Sehun, adiknya sendiri. Adik kandungnya.

Dan dia juga mendengarnya, suara pistol yang sudah familier di telinganya, gigi Baekhyun bergemeletuk karena ia tahu bagaimana Chanyeol tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuh siapapun yang menghalanginya.

Tetapi Sehun mungkin sebuah pengecualian, karena setelah dua menit lamanya, Baekhyun tidak mendengar suara tembakan apapun, dan dia tidak tahu apakah ia harus bersyukur dalam diam atau malah keluar dari kamar dan berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila untuk mencegah Chanyeol berbuat lebih jauh.

Yang terakhir, Baekhyun mendengarnya, tentang bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol kepadanya.

Itu menakjubkan, mendengar pernyataan itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol dengan nada tegas yang tidak dapat disangkal. Chanyeol terdengar begitu percaya diri saat mengatakannya, seolah-olah dia bangga untuk memberitahu dunia bahwa Baekhyun adalah miliknya.

Hati Baekhyun terus-terusan menghangat.

Baekhyun kemudian mendengar suara pintu apartemen yang dibuka, seseorang mungkin akan keluar.

Setelahnya, apartemen Sehun kembali hening.

Suara ketukan pada pintu kamar tidur terdengar berurutan, lalu setelahnya suara berat familier menyapa telinga Baekhyun setelahnya, "Kau bangun?"

Baekhyun tidak bergeming dari posisi tidurnya, jantungnya berdentum dengan keras mendengar suara Chanyeol di seberang ruangan, dan pada ketukan keempat, deritan pintu menandakan bahwa lak-laki itu masuk kedalam ruang tidur yang ia tempati.

Chanyeol mendesah lelah, lalu duduk pada sisi kasur yang kosong di sebelah Baekhyun.

Laki-laki itu duduk dengan kakinya yang menekuk mendekati dadanya, dan Baekhyun cukup pintar untuk merasakannya tanpa berbalik, ia memunggungi Chanyeol saat ini.

"Adikmu begitu perhatian padamu, baek."

Baekhyun terdiam, berusaha menetralkan napasnya yang agak terdengar terlalu cepat untuk orang yang sedang _terlihat_ tertidur.

"Aku begitu bodoh, tidak bisa mengekspresikan apa yang ingin kusampaikan, dan aku sungguh iri kepada adikmu itu," Chanyeol bermonolog, matanya memandang pada langit-langit kamar, "Seandainya saja aku bisa melakukannya—mengatakan kepada dunia bahwa kau adalah milikku, tersenyum padamu seperti dunia hanya terbatas pada kita, lalu mengusap kepalamu hingga kau tertidur."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, "Aku sungguh-sungguh akan melakukannya jika aku bisa. Tetapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu jatuh kepadaku."

Baekhyun mendengar suara hatinya yang mencelos.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan cinta, Byun Baekhyun, tidak sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, dan kau terlalu sempurna untuk bajingan pembunuh sepertiku," Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut, tanpa tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak sedang tidur, dan mendengar semua yang ia katakan.

"Mungkin aku sudah gila saat aku memutuskan untuk melindungimu," Suara Chanyeol terdengar menahan tawanya sendiri. "Ya Tuhan, aku sedang berbicara kepada siapa?"

 _Jangan berhenti, Chanyeol. Ceritakan kepadaku._

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol, sementara senyuman tipis pada wajah Chanyeol sedikit mengembang.

"Aku akan bercerita kepadamu jika kau membuka matamu, aku tahu kau tidak tidur."

Pipi yang merona merah mengantarkan Baekhyun untuk membuka matanya perlahan, sementara Chanyeol hanya mengusak kepalanya dengan gerakan yang begitu lembut.

"Kau siap mendengarkan cerita?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan mengangguk kecil.

"Dulu sekali, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki orang tua yang begitu mencintai satu sama lain, mereka adalah gambaran keluarga bahagia dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah habis."

Senyuman Chanyeol menjadi kata pengantar dari orientasi ceritanya.

"Ayah dari anak laki-laki itu selalu menggendong anaknya tinggi-tinggi sepulang kerja, memberi senyuman lelah tetapi tetap berusaha membuat anaknya tertawa, sementara ibunya akan berada di dapur untuk membuat teh citrun hangat dengan sepiring _pastry_ yang wanginya mengumpul di sekeliling rumah, dengan musik klasik menjadi lagu kegiatan mereka."

Baekhyun menyimak, sementara senyuman Chanyeol berubah sedikit sendu.

"Anak itu merasa dirinya tumbuh dengan cinta yang membludak di sekelilingnya, tetapi itu semua berubah saat ayahnya tidak lagi mengantarkannya pada pagi hari dimana seharusnya itu menjadi hari pertamanya masuk sekolah."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan ayah anak itu?" Baekhyun mencicit, tidak sanggup menahan pertanyaan yang ia catat di kepalanya.

"Ayah anak itu berselingkuh, dengan wanita berdada besar yang hanya mementingkan berapa banyak angka nol pada rekening ayah si anak," Chanyeol terdiam sebelum melanjutkan dengan volume suara yang mengecil, "—Ibu anak itu menemukan pakaian dalam si wanita murahan yang berada di jok belakang mobil si ayah."

Tangan Baekhyun mendekat untuk mengelus sisi luar lengan Chanyeol, "lanjutkan."

"Mereka bercerai, dan anak itu tidak lagi mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya ia dapatkan pada usianya, tidak ada lagi gendongan ayahnya yang ia tunggu-tunggu setiap sore, ataupun senyum ibunya saat ia memakan kue dengan lahap."

"Apa yang terjadi kepada anak itu?"

Chanyeol menoleh kepada Baekhyun dan pandangannya terlihat menerawang, "Ibu dari anak itu dulunya seorang _violist_ , salah satu yang paling terkenal di masanya, dan ia membuang masa depannya itu hanya untuk bajingan yang meninggalkannya demi wanita lain."

Baekhyun membelalak, tetapi tetap memilih untuk bungkam.

"Ibu dari anak itu berusaha membiayai hidup mereka dengan kembali menjadi _violist_ , dan dia mengalami depresi yang sangat berat karena beban keuangan yang menghantuinya. Setiap sore, si anak laki-laki selalu menemukan ibunya memainkan nada-nada sumbang dari biolanya, dan saat ia mendekati ibunya untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi, yang ia dapatkan hanyalah tamparan di pipi dan pukulan di punggung."

"Si anak laki-laki selalu mengunci dirinya sendiri di dalam lemari, menutup telinganya rapat-rapat karena ibunya akan memainkan nada sumbang yang membuatnya kepalanya pusing, dan dia sangat takut akan hal itu."

Ini dia, alasan mengapa Chanyeol begitu membenci suara berisik.

"Apa yang terjadi setelahnya?"

Chanyeol menutup matanya sejenak, lalu mengambil napas panjang yang terdengar berat, "Ibu si anak akhirnya membunuh dirinya sendiri karena kalah dengan depresinya. Meninggalkan anaknya kepada kesendirian yang membuatnya berjanji kepada otaknya bahwa ia harus lebih kuat daripada siapapun, dan ia akhirnya jatuh kepada dunia yang kelam."

"Tidak, tidak, Chanyeol, maafkan aku—" Baekhyun duduk dengan cepat, menyandarkan dirinya pada _headboard_ tepat di samping Chanyeol.

"—bukan salahmu, aku hanya ingin kau tahu," Chanyeol tersenyum. "Hari dimana aku bertemu denganmu adalah hari dimana aku mendengar permainan biolamu, Baekhyun."

"Aku mendengarnya, keputusasaan yang kau tuangkan di setiap melodinya," Chanyeol berbisik, meraih punggung Baekhyun untuk mendekat dan bersandar pada bahunya.

"Aku ingin menjagamu, awalnya hanya karena aku tidak ingin kau berakhir seperti ibuku, walaupun aku tidak tahu apa masalah yang terjadi padamu saat itu, tetapi perasaan ingin melindungi begitu mendesak otakku sampai-sampai aku ingin menemuimu saat itu juga."

Suara Baekhyun melembut, tangannya meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut, "Keluargaku, Chanyeol."

"Aku tahu, Sehun memberitahuku," Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, bersandar kepada kepala Baekhyun di bahunya memberinya kecupan-kecupan kecil, "Maaf telah menjadi seseorang yang brengsek."

Baekhyun menggeleng, menikmati bagaimana harum tubuh Chanyeol menyeruak kedalam hidungnya, aroma sabun dan _mint_ selalu membuat Chanyeol tampak maskulin, dan ia menyukai itu,

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku juga banyak bersalah padamu."

"Soal pernikahan itu—" Chanyeol membuka topik yang sensitif diantara mereka.

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan itu saat ini?" Baekhyun menyela perkataan Chanyeol, "Aku lelah."

"Tentu saja,"

Sinar bulan yang menerangi kamar itu mungkin menjadikan suasana kamar menjadi begitu tenang, hangat tubuh Chanyeol begitu pas untuk Baekhyun, sementara tangan mereka yang terkait seolah menjadi representatif dari perasaan mereka sendiri.

"Chanyeol…"

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kita melindungi satu sama lain? Aku tidak menyukai ide dimana kau yang berjuang untuk melindungiku sementara aku hanya duduk di belakang panggung melihat kau mencoba melindungiku mati-matian."

Chanyeol membuka matanya, lalu menarik dagu Baekhyun pelan-pelan agar miliknya itu bisa menatap matanya, "Aku tidak ingin kau terluka."

"Aku juga tidak ingin kau terluka karenaku."

"Kau benar-benar luar biasa," Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun, membuat hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan, "Dengar, Baekhyun, aku tidak pernah benar-benar percaya dengan cinta setelah apa yang kulihat oleh mata kepalaku sediri."

Chanyeol melihat perubahan ekspresi pada raut wajah Baekhyun.

"Tetapi jika aku harus mengalaminya," Chanyeol menarik napas,

"Aku tidak mau jika itu bukan kau orangnya."

Pipi Baekhyun merona hebat, ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan semburat yang membuat jantungnya berdetak sedemikian keras.

Chanyeol kembali menaikkan dagu Baekhyun, tatapan mereka saling menahan satu sama lain agar tidak bergerak, sebelum Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir lembut di hadapannya, menciumnya dengan lembut tanpa memaksa, seolah-olah mencoba menyampaikan pesan yang tidak bisa ia ucapkan dengan suaranya.

"Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu—sangat."

Malam itu, Baekhyun tertidur di dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol.

* * *

 _ **Getting Darker**_

* * *

" _Fuck_!"

Mata Baekhyun terbuka dengan cepat karena terkejut, matanya tertutup dan ia tidak bisa melihat apapun di dalam gelap, tubuhnya merinding, tetapi ia yakin bahwa yang menutup matanya adalah Chanyeol, karena aroma laki-laki itu masih tercium jelas di jarak yang dekat dengannya.

Baekhyun mendengar erangan kesakitan di sampingnya, ia ketakutan dan tidak dapat melihat apa yang sedang terjadi dan ini seperti membunuhnya dalam diam.

"Sehun! _Behind you!_ "

Baekhyun mendengar dua kali suara tembakan yang menggema, dan tangan Chanyeol yang menghalangi matanya perlahan-lahan mengendur.

Ia melihatnya, Sehun dengan wajah babak belur, beberapa orang berpakaian hitam,

Dan Chanyeol yang melindunginya dari peluru. Darah merembes melalui kaus putihnya.

"Chanyeol!"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **THANKS TO :**

 **Psch, LyWoo, hulas99, meliarisky7, chanbaekowns, i baek you, chalienBee04, saindesu, homohomoclub, ByunB04, nuuuuuut, KertasBee, bil, , mawar biru, wandapw, hyuniee86, veraparkhyun, park yeolna, restikadena90, mellindabbh, Fatihah Kim, neemoth19, 365 be With You, PiggY614, Incandescense7, nocbnolife, Byunsunny6104, LUDLUD, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, nadivarahma614, SuperSupreme61, C just for B, lilypineapplee, kickykeklikler, chanxlxbaek, chanbaekowns, metroxylon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[applemacaroon's note]**

 _Hey, terimakasih telah menunggu FF ini update!_

 _Menurut aku sendiri, chapter ini bener-bener penting dan mungkin banyak menjawab pertanyaan kalian hehehe, jadi gimana, pada #timsehun atau #timchanyeol? wkwkwk._

 _I wanna say thank you so muchhhhh buat kalian yang ngereview chapter kemarinn, dan kali ini aku dan Winter bawain kalian sekitar 7K words dan sengaja nggak dibagi dua karena takut kalian hilang feel T-T semoga nggak bosen yaaa!  
_

 _Oiya, apa diantara kalian masih ada yang bingung sama jalan cerita FF ini? Kalo iya, dibagian mana? Please let us know_

 _Andddd Selamat sekolah! kkkk~_

 ** _._**

 **[WinterJun09's note]  
**

 _So this is the new chapter~!_

 _Btw, selamat kembali ke dunia sekolah dan say goodbye to liburan, haha. Semoga kalian suka chapter ini and don't forget to leave your review! ^^_


	12. 09 Behind the Unlocked Door

**09 - Behind the Unlocked Door**

" _We met less than a week ago and in that time I've done nothing but lie and cheat and betray you. I know. But if you give me a chance...all I want is to protect you. To be near you. For as long as I'm able."_ _  
_ _―_ _ **Marissa Meyer**_ _,_ _ **Scarlet**_

* * *

"Ya Tuhan—Chanyeol, tidak—buka matamu!" Baekhyun berteriak, nyaris menjerit hingga telinganya sendiri terasa berdenging dan kepalanya berdenyut. Chanyeol menggeram kasar, sedikit terdengar kesakitan saat tangannya menahan darah yang keluar dari perutnya.

Sementara Sehun tengah mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah seorang laki-laki berbaju hitam, dalang dibalik luka menganga di perut Chanyeol. Peluru meluncur dari tangan Sehun dalam waktu kurang dari dua detik.

Sehun mengerang, marah.

Chanyeol dengan sigap menegakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk, sementara Baekhyun membantunya menahan darah yang masih mengucur. Tangan laki-laki itu mengulurkan _smartphone_ nya yang berlumuran darah kepada Baekhyun.

" _Passwordnya_ 2711\. Panggil Jongin," Bibir Chanyeol memutih, suaranya yang tegas kini terdengar merintih.

Lalu Baekhyun melakukannya, dengan tangan yang bergetar dan mata yang tidak fokus. Berusaha mencari kontak Jongin pada benda kotak kecil itu. Tersirat nada lega pada suaranya saat mendengar suara Jongin terdengar di seberang sana.

"Jongin… C-chanyeol…"

Baekhyun kelu, tidak bisa menemukan rangkaian kata yang benar untuk menjelaskan keadaan yang mereka alami saat ini.

Sehun lalu mendekat kearah mereka dengan cepat, sepertinya dengan tidak sabaran—lalu menarik _smartphone_ itu dengan paksa, "607-1 Sinsa-dong, Gangnam-gu. Kami membutuhkanmu dalam 2 menit, dengan kassa steril dan bantalan sebanyak yang bisa kau dapatkan."

Sehun lalu memberikan _smartphone_ itu kepada Baekhyun, lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dan melepaskan bajunya sendiri, menahan darah yang keluar dari perut sebelah kiri Chanyeol dengan kain bajunya.

"Bantu aku dan berhenti bergetar, Baekhyun," Sehun berkata dengan nada yang kelewat tegas sebelum berhenti selama beberapa saat,"—genggam tangannya, biarkan dia tahu bahwa kau tidak terluka."

Kalimat terakhir Sehun terdengar tidak rela, tetapi nada yang tersirat mengatakan bahwa itulah satu-satunya hal yang harus ia lakukan.

Baekhyun mengangguk, meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya dengan erat, Chanyeol terbatuk-batuk lemah dan tersenyum kecil kepada Baekhyun, "Jangan menangis, laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng…"

Jongin lalu datang kurang dari dua menit, mereka melakukan sesuatu dengan tubuh Chanyeol dengan cepat, membalut lukanya, berusaha keras menghentikan pendarahannya. Baekhyun membeku. Tidak terbiasa.

"Aku akan memapah Chanyeol bersama Jongin, Baek, tetaplah di belakang kami. Jangan sentuh apapun."

Dan Baekhyun, dengan sekujur tubuh yang merinding, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya linglung.

* * *

 ** _Getting Darker_**

* * *

"Ini bukan arah menuju rumah sakit! Chanyeol butuh operasi—apa kalian gila?!" Baekhyun menarik lengan Sehun dari belakang dengan kasar, ia tengah duduk di _seat row_ nomor dua bersama Chanyeol sementara Jongin mengemudi dan Sehun berada di sebelahnya.

Jongin dan Sehun tidak menjawab, laju mobil begitu cepat tetapi ia tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Sehun…"

"Tutup mulutmu, Baekhyun. Kau mau identitas Chanyeol diketahui oleh seluruh dunia?"

Perkataan Jongin yang sarat akan nada mengancam (dan sangat marah) membuat Baekhyun bungkam. Ia melihat ke sampingnya, menemukan Chanyeol dengan wajah pucat dan alat infus juga kantong darah yang digantungkan pada pegangan di atas pintu mobil.

Lukanya sudah tidak lagi mengeluarkan darah, tapi Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol sedang berusaha keras tidak kehilangan kesadarannya.

Mobil itu terus melaju, melewati banyak pohon-pohon besar dan jalan-jalan yang gelap.

Baekhyun terkesiap saat melihat kemana mereka akan pergi.

"Kita akan ke rumahnya? Gila! Apa Chanyeol punya ruang operasi sendiri? Kita bahkan tidak punya dokter!"

Gerbang rumah Chanyeol terbuka dengan otomatis saat mobil yang mereka tumpangi berjalan masuk. Alih-alih masuk ke bangunan utama, Jongin malah mengarahkan mobilnya ke dalam gudang yang terlihat lapuk. Tidak ada satupun dari kedua laki-laki di bagian depan tertarik untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Jongin lalu menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun, memberi _clue_ tentang apa yang akan terjadi. Sehun juga membalasnya dengan anggukan diam yang sama.

Mobil diparkirkan dan Sehun membopong Chanyeol untuk masuk kedalam pintu besi di dalam gudang tua itu, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan tidak paham—dan _sangat_ marah. Jongin pergi sesaat setelah ia keluar dari mobil dan _sialannya_ entah kemana.

"Kita punya dokter disini, Jongin akan mengoperasinya," Sehun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun saat dilihatnya kakaknya itu menggeleng tidak percaya. "Jadi kau akan terus berdiam diri disini atau membantuku membopong _suami_ mu ini?"

Baekhyun bergegas membantu Sehun, mengabaikan fakta bahwa adiknya mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol adalah _suami_ nya.

Mereka masuk kedalam pintu besi berat itu dan disuguhi ruang steril dengan lampu berwarna putih dengan aksen dinding berwarna biru lembut.

Dan berbau antiseptik. Baekhyun benci ini.

Sehun membawa Chanyeol masuk kedalam ruangan dengan pintu kaca geser otomatis, persis seperti yang pernah Baekhyun lihat di drama-drama yang biasa ia tonton pada hari minggu pagi. Tangan Sehun mencegah Baekhyun untuk membantunya masuk lebih jauh.

"Kau bisa melihatnya dari sini, Baekhyun. Aku akan menjadi asisten Jongin."

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol, dan kulit laki-laki itu membiru, tetapi tatapan matanya yang lemah mengatakan sesuatu, _ikuti apa maunya, Baekhyun. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Jangan menangis._

Baekhyun mengangguk kepada Chanyeol sebelum menarik lembut lengan telanjang Sehun, "Tolong."

Sehun tertegun selama sepersekian detik dan mengangguk kecil.

Mungkin itu adalah permintaan tulus Baekhyun yang pertama kalinya keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya, ia tidak pernah meminta seputus asa ini. Bahkan tidak pada saat natal atau _thanksgiving._

 _Tolong, biarkan aku berbahagia dengannya sekali lagi._

* * *

 ** _Getting Darker_**

* * *

Dia terbangun—tidak, dia _dipaksa_ untuk terbangun. Rasa sakit yang sedari tadi serasa berdentum dan mengalir dengan pekat di dalam tubuhnya kini menghilang, membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah Jongin sudah melakukan sesuatu yang menakjubkan untuk lukanya sehingga mereka tidak sesakit sebelumnya.

ralat—sangat sangat sakit.

Chanyeol mengernyit saat ia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk duduk, karena yang ia lihat bukannya ruangan yang sering ia kunjungi untuk _menunda kematian_ nya—melainkan sebuah ruangan putih bersih dimana seorang wanita bersama biola kesayangannya sedang berdiri di dekatnya, wanita yang menjadi kesayangannya sebelum ia pergi dan meninggalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ibu?"

Wanita dengan gaun putih, wajah yang bersih, pipi merona dan bibir secerah apel merah, juga biola di tangan itu tersenyum cerah. Chanyeol mengernyit karena wajah ibunya memiliki sinar lembut, membuatnya sulit untuk memfokuskan pandangan dan menelaah wajah yang dirindukannya itu.

Chanyeol turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan perlahan. Membawa tubuhnya berdiri di hadapan sang ibu—yang selama ini selalu ia terka keadaannya.

 _Wow, jadi sekarang aku sudah mati?_

"Ibu, kau—" Chanyeol tercekat, "—Kau tampak baik."

Yang ia maksudkan bukan hanya aura frustasi yang sirna dari kedua matanya, namun juga gurat wajahnya yang bahagia dan tatapan matanya yang mampu menenggelamkan Chanyeol dengan kenyamanan—sesuatu yang nyaris tidak dimilikinya dalam beberapa tahun terakhir.

Chanyeol jelas ingat bagaimana wajah Ibunya dulu, penuh dengan kekecewaan di dalam maniknya, juga wajah yang selalu basah dengan air mata saat memainkan nada nada kesedihan dari biola kesayangannya.

Bising. Mencekam. Sakit.

Wanita itu tersenyum, tangannya terjulur untuk menangkup wajah Chanyeol dan Chanyeol bersumpah demi apapun di dunia bahwa rasanya nyaman sekali. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa ringan dan hangat. Ia merasa begitu bahagia hingga rasanya ia bisa saja berteriak. Namun tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menangis, karena dirinya tahu ini semua berada pada dua opsi.

Dirinya yang mati atau otaknya yang berdelusi.

"Tentu saja aku baik." Suara lembutnya mengetuk pendengarannya, "Aku bahagia berkatmu."

Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan senyum, ia meremas tangan ibunya yang terdapat di wajahnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau tumbuh dengan baik, Chanyeol." Kembali, wanita itu tersenyum, "Kau tampan. Sangat tampan."

"Ibu juga terlihat sangat cantik." Chanyeol melirih, "Kau tampak—Kau tampak sangat baik, Ya Tuhan, berjanjilah kau akan selalu terlihat seperti ini."

Melihat wanita di hadapannya hanya tersenyum, Chanyeol melanjutkan.

"Aku selalu memikirkanmu. Setiap waktu. Aku bertanya tanya apakah Tuhan menjagamu dengan baik, apakah Dia berbaik hati memberikanmu sayap dan membiarkanmu menjadi malaikat seperti yang selalu kau katakan padaku saat mengecup keningku di malam hari. Aku benar-benar senang, akhirnya kau bahagia."

"Kau pembohong kecil," Chanyeol mengernyit bingung saat melihat ibunya malah tertawa.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak memikirkanku setiap waktu," Ibunya tersenyum geli, "Aku tahu. Kau memikirkan seseorang yang lain, seseorang yang cantik."

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat dalam kebingungan, namun saat dilihatnya manik ibunya penuh rasa penasaran dan kerlingan mengoda, ia dengan cepat menangkap keadaan.

"Ibu tahu soal—" Chanyeol tersedak, "—Baekhyun?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh mengetahui itu?"

"Tidak, tentu saja kau boleh. Hanya saja—" Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya, tanpa tahu apa tujuannya melakukan gerakan canggung mencurigakan itu, "—Ini terlalu aneh untuk dibicarakan."

"Apa yang aneh dari seorang lelaki yang jatuh cinta?" Ibunya tersenyum geli sekali lagi, "Ayo ceritakan padaku. Bagaimana dia?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan bagaimana?" Chanyeol berujar ragu, kemudian dengan cepat menambahkan ;

"Dia cantik."

"Aku tentu tahu itu. Dia sangat cantik, ya. Tetapi yang kutanyakan adalah, bagaimana perasaanmu saat berada di dekatnya?"

"Tentu saja aku sangat—" Chanyeol menahan nafas, lalu membuangnya kembali, "—Bahagia."

"Oh sayangku," Wanita itu tertawa, "Akhirnya kau menemukan cintamu!"

"Ibu," Chanyeol terkekeh, "Jangan mengucapkan itu seakan akan kita sedang ada di dalam narasi drama, oke?"

"Tapi aku benar benar bahagia." Jemari lentik itu mengusap pipi Chanyeol kembali dengan sayang, "Kau melakukan segalanya dengan baik. "

"Kau juga harus hidup dengan baik." Chanyeol balas menatap wanita dengan gaun putih yang indah itu, "Hanya jika kau bisa hidup dengan bahagia, maka aku pun bahagia."

"Baiklah. Kau harus menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik. Berjanjilah padaku, oke?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Selalu."

"Aku harus pergi."

"Secepat ini?" Chanyeol mendesah kecewa, "Tidak bolehkah kau disini sebentar lagi?"

"Chanyeol sayang, melihatku lebih lama hanya akan membuatmu semakin merindukanku." Wanita itu memeluk dirinya dan mengecup pipinya untuk terakhir kali, "Sekarang hadapi kehidupanmu, Ibu akan selalu melindungimu."

Kata itu terngiang di telinganya selama beberapa saat sebelum kemudian dirinya seakan dikembalikan secara paksa ke dalam tubuhnya. Rasa sakit itu kembali, namun Chanyeol tahu semua akan menjadi baik-baik saja.

 _Baekhyun, Ibu bilang kau sangat cantik. Aku tidak pernah meragukan perkataannya. Sedikitpun tidak._

* * *

 _ **Getting Darker**_

* * *

"Baekhyun."

Tubuh mungil itu terlonjak sedikit, sebelum kemudian manik kecil itu terbuka walaupun terlihat tak sepenuh hati melakukannya—jelas masih mengantuk. Namun pikiran si mungil langsung tertuju pada keadaan seseorang saat pikirannya berjalan untuk kali pertama setelah istirahatnya tadi. Chanyeol.

"Apakah sudah selesai?" Baekhyun mengabaikan suaranya yang serak dan panik, "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia akan baik baik saja, percayalah." Jongin menjawab dengan tenang, "Sebaliknya, kau terlihat sangat berantakan. Jangan tidur disini."

Baekhyun mengusap matanya dan baru tersadar dia tertidur di lantai yang dingin, di depan ruangan dimana Chanyeol berada. Sejenak ia menertawakan dirinya yang tampak seperti pencundang bodoh, namun siapa peduli? Ia lebih memikirkan keadaan Chanyeol lebih dari apapun.

Baekhyun agaknya ingin menendang pantat Jongin yang _menurutnya_ sangat jahat.

"Aku hanya ingin segera ada disana saat ia terbangun."

"Dan membuatnya semakin cemas karena melihat wajah pucatmu?"

Baekhyun terdiam.

" _Sigh_ ," Jongin menghela nafas, "Pergi dan tidurlah di manapun selain disini."

"Kemana lagi aku bisa pergi?" Baekhyun mendongak dengan manik berkaca, "Dia adalah segala dari tujuan dan rumahku."

Jongin tidak pernah tahu Chanyeol berarti sedalam itu bagi Baekhyun sehingga ia tidak menemukan kata lain untuk membalasnya. Sebenarnya senyuman geli nyaris muncul di wajahnya karena perkataan Baekhyun yang sangat _cheesy_.

"Terserah, tapi jangan harap Chanyeol akan senang melihat wajahmu yang seperti ini."

Pada akhirnya, Jongin tetap membiarkan lelaki mungil itu tertuduk di depan pintu hingga ia kembali tertidur.

* * *

 ** _Getting Darker_**

* * *

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali. Merasa amat familiar dengan adegan ini namun tetap memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangkit dari kasur empuk yang entah sejak kapan ia tiduri. Interior dan bau kamar ini, terasa amat nyaman sekaligus menyenangkan hatinya. Maniknya menelisik sekeliling dan ia akhirnya sadar mengapa ia merasa tidak begitu asing.

Ini adalah kamar mereka berdua dulu, dirinya dan Chanyeol.

Senyum kecil tampil di wajahnya yang masih sekusut selimut.

Menarik pikiran ke belakang, Baekhyun merasa sangat rindu dengan segala yang ada disini. Bagaimana dirinya akan terbangun dengan bantuan cahaya matahari, dan pemandangan yang pertama yang memasuki retinanya adalah Park Chanyeol, orang itu. Semua itu membuatnya rindu. Walaupun pada saat itu, Baekhyun bersumpah ia tidak menyukai pemandangan itu sama sekali.

 _Sesuatu yang paling tidak kita inginkan dahulu, bisa menjadi yang paling dirindukan kemudian._

Seakan terkena sihir dan belenggu tak kasat mata, Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan menikmati aroma kamar yang sama sekali tidak berubah. Semua masih dalam posisi dan letaknya. Dan sialnya, semua iu membuat dirinya dapat melihat bayangan masa lalu di setiap sudut kamar. Ia kembali terbawa arus, masuk ke dalam ruang nostalgianya.

Membuatnya semakin merindukan Park Chanyeol.

Otaknya yang cerdas itu, mendadak mengingat sesuatu.

Maniknya beralih cepat kepada jam kayu besar yang terdapat di dinding. Tepat jam 11 malam. Itu artinya sudah hampir dua setengah hari Chanyeol berada di ruangan itu. Apakah dia baik baik saja? Apakah luka itu sudah membaik? Apakah perintah _bedrest_ Jongin masih berlaku padanya?

Pemikiran itu membawanya berjalan dengan ceroboh hingga tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri beberapa kali.

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri koridor, keluar dari beberapa lorong sehingga ia baru bisa mencapai ruangan tadi. Maniknya bergulir antara lampu merah yang masih menyala dan pintu yang di tutup rapat.

Menyadari bahwa lelaki itu belum selesai dengan pemulihan operasinya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan gontai ke sebuah sofa di depan televisi. Tempat yang mana sering dia bayangkan sebagai sebuah tempat dimana ia dan Chanyeol akan bertukar makanan sambil menonton televisi. Mungkin menonton _National Geographic_ dan mentertawakan gorila gila—itupun bila Chanyeol menyukainya.

Baekhyun mengangkat kakinya ke depan dada, menekuk lututnya kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya disana.

Di dalam diam, matanya kembali terpejam. Namun ia tahu, hatinya masih tetap ada disana.

 _Chanyeol? Kau bisa mendengarku? Cepat bangun. Aku merindukanmu._

* * *

 _ **Getting Darker**_

* * *

Chanyeol membuka matanya saat rasa sakit di perutnya berangsur menghilang.

Ia melirik bangku besi dingin yang kosong di sampingnya. Kemudian beralih ke pintu kaca yang mengelilingi ruangan berbau obat. Tidak ada Baekhyun disana. Itu membuat darahnya berdesir tidak menyenangkan.

Entahlah, Chanyeol juga tidak mengerti ada apa dengan dirinya. Mungkin, dia hanya ingin seseorang itu ada untuk menyakinkan dirinya agar ia tidak bermimpi.

Atau mungkin, dia butuh seseorang untuk memperhatikan lukanya. Menanyakan apakah ia baik-baik saja.

 _Sejak kapan ia menjadi se-melankolis ini?_

Chanyeol memang bukan superhero manapun, tapi luka tembak itu—sungguh, sebenarnya bukan sesuatu yang berat bagi lelaki itu. Nyatanya hanya dengan beberapa pemulihan, ia merasa cukup baik-baik saja. Kaki panjangnya ia turun dari kasurnya—berniat mencari lelaki mungil yang _seingatnya_ menangis hingga nyaris tersedak saat melihat dirinya terluka.

Dan ia menemukannya beberapa langkah setelah pintu terbuka.

Baekhyun yang tertidur di sofa dengan selimut yang membungkus dirinya menyambut pengelihatannya. Chanyeol menggigit mulut bagian dalamnya karena ia gemas sekali. Bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki dapat menjadi semanis ini?

 _Yaampun, Baekhyun, kau tidak tahu seberapa besar keinginanku untuk menggigit pipimu yang lucu itu._

Lelaki itu lantas tersenyum hingga lesung pipitnya muncul, kakinya melangkah lebih ringan lalu tangannya mengeratkan selimut di tubuh mungil itu.

"Baekhyun," Seberapa pun imutnya Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak ingin ia terus tidur disini dan berakhir pegal keesokan harinya, "Bangun. Jangan tertidur disini."

"Eh?" Baekhyun bergumam saat membuka matanya, tangannya yang mungil menggosok matanya guna menajamkan pengelihatannya,

"Chanyeol?!"

"Ya, ini aku." Chanyeol tersenyum, "Sangat lelah?"

"Kau bajingan sialan." Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol yang berlutut dihadapannya, "Mengapa kau terluka, hah? Lukamu, apakah mereka baik-baik saja?"

"Jangan cemas, aku sangat baik." Chanyeol mengelus rambutnya, sedikit tergelak saat mendengar rentetan kalimat jahat yang sarat dengan kekhawatiran yang muncul dari bibir Baekhyun yang manis, "Aku baik karenamu."

"Aku tidak sedang dalam _mood_ untuk kau gombali." Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya kesal, "Jadi sekarang, biarkan aku melihatmu."

Chanyeol menurut saat Baekhyun menariknya dengan lembut untuk duduk disampingnya. Jemari mungil itu menyentuh wajahnya dengan cara yang menyenangkan, memeriksanya dengan teliti apakah ada luka lain disana. Chanyeol mendengus geli saat Baekhyun meringis melihat perban dengan bercak darah disana.

"Pasti sangat sakit."

"Ya, ini sangat sakit." Chanyeol berujar, tersenyum. "Jadi cium aku, dan hilangkan rasa sakitnya."

Baekhyun menatapnya, sama sekali tidak terlihat terkejut. Jemari lentiknya menangkup wajah Chanyeol dan lalu meraih bibir lelaki itu dan mengecupnya hati-hati, sebelum Chanyeol meraupnya lagi ke dalam ciuman yang lebih panas.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan tangan Baekhyun yang melingkari lehernya dan kemudian, menarik tengkuknya untuk semakin memperdalam lumatan demi lumatan dalam ciuman mereka. Chanyeol tersenyum saat bibir mungil itu takut-takut mencoba mengambil alih ciuman panas mereka.

"Aku sudah melakukannya keinginanmu," Baekhyun menarik wajahnya menjauh, " Jadi kau harus menuruti keinginanku juga, dasar menyebalkan."

"Baiklah," Chanyeol mendengus geli, "Apapun untukmu, manis."

Baekhyun menarik napas sangat panjang—Chanyeol terdiam untuk mendengarkan.

"Aku butuh starbucks, minimal dua kali sehari."

"Kau punya selera yang besar," Chanyeol terkekeh, "Tapi, bukan masalah. _Check_."

"—Dan kita harus jalan-jalan setiap hari minggu."

Chanyeol diam lalu mengangguk pasrah, " _Check_."

"Tidak boleh bertengkar dengan Sehun."

"Apa maksudmu dengan bertengkar?" Chanyeol mengernyit, "Aku hanya memperjelas teritoriku."

"Kau bukan serigala. Aku tidak sudi menyukai seorang serigala."

Menangkap maksud tersirat di dalam kalimatnya, Chanyeol akhirnya tersenyum. "Baiklah, _Check_."

"Kau boleh menginap di apartemenku."

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Hadiah Tuhan, _Check_."

"Aku ingin anak anjing."

"Bukankah kau alergi bulu binatang?"

"Hanya fakta yang dibuat-buat oleh media," Dengus Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, seekor anak anjing, _Check_."

"Dan juga, ajari aku cara menggunakan pistol."

"Check—apa?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan kerutan di dahinya beserta maniknya yang mendadak menggelap, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ajari aku untuk menembak."

"Aku mendengarnya, hanya saja—" Chanyeol mendengus, "Maafkan aku. Aku mengerti. Setelah semua yang terjadi hari ini, kau pasti berpikir aku tidak cukup kompeten untuk melindungimu sehingga kau ingin belajar untuk melindungi dirimu agar tidak berakhir bodoh sepertiku—"

Baekhyun menangkup kedua sisi wajah Chanyeol dan menariknya agar pandangan mereka sejajar kini, "Kau mungkin terlihat dingin, tetapi sebenarnya kau sangat bodoh."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, hanya balas menatap Baekhyun saat yang lebih mungil mulai menjelaskan.

"Kau, kau tidak tahu betapa paniknya aku." Baekhyun menunduk dengan sedih, "Aku pikir kau akan meninggalkanku. Bagaimana jika itu terjadi? Bagaimana aku akan menghadapi dunia ini bila kau pergi dariku? Kenapa kau selalu melindungiku, tapi tidak menginzinkanku melindungimu juga?"

"Itu karena—"

Baekhyun membungkam bibir Chanyeol dengan kecupan, "Diam, dengarkan aku dulu."

"Saat melihatmu ada di dalam sana, dengan selang selang dan ribuan kata medis yang bahkan tidak pernah kudengar sebelumnya, aku merasa sangat buruk. Aku tidak berguna. Kau bisa saja mati, tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku tidak bisa. Jika melindungiku akan membuatmu terluka seperti ini, lebih baik aku mati saja sekalian."

Chanyeol akan membuka mulutnya lagi, namun Baekhyun menyela dengan cepat.

"Setidaknya dengan itu, aku bisa menambah presentase kehidupanmu!"

Mereka terdiam. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya sehingga ia dapat menatap Chanyeol yang masih dengan tatapan lembutnya. Ditatap seperti itu, sedalam itu, membuatnya merasa begitu di cintai.

"Aku merasa menjadi bebanmu!" Baekhyun meraih kemeja lelaki itu dan meremasnya.

Lama tidak terdengar jawaban sebelum tangan hangat milik mafia itu melingkupi tangannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi bebanku?" Chanyeol mengecup dahinya dalam, "Bila kau memang bebanku, aku tidak akan duduk dan menghabiskan waktu untuk mendengarkan seluruh perkataanmu. Aku tidak akan melindungimu malam itu, juga tidak akan membiarkanmu memelukku dan menciumku seperti ini. Aku adalah monster sebelum bertemu denganmu, Sayang. Tapi kau merubahnya, kau merubah monster itu menjadi seorang manusia, dengan segala kecantikanmu dan sikapmu. Kau merubahnya, kau membuatnya jatuh cinta."

Lelaki ini, dia benar benar mengetahui bagaimana bisa meluluhkan hati seseorang.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol mengusap sisi wajahnya, wajahnya melembut walau rahang tegasnya masih terlihat gagah. Dia begitu tampan, Baekhyun selalu merasa begitu kecil begitu ia berada di dekat lelaki itu.

"Kau adalah salah satu ciptaan Tuhan yang paling indah. Percayalah padaku," Chanyeol tersenyum penuh, "Aku tidak tahu kebaikan apa yang pernah kulakukan sehingga aku bisa memilikimu."

Baekhyun mendengus, "Berhenti mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh."

"Dari awal, kedatangan dirimu kedalam hidupku memang sudah sangat aneh." Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang, "Kau sudah memerangkapku ke dalam hatimu, aku harap kau tidak pernah melepaskanku."

Baekhyun tersenyum geli, "Ini melenceng dari topik."

"Siapa peduli?" Chanyeol mengangkat alis, "Aku bisa melenceng dari dunia asalkan bersama dirimu."

"Kau bahkan lebih _cheesy_ daripada saat Romeo menyusup ke balkon Juliette."

"Jika memang kau sangat ingin belajar untuk mengenggam pistol, baiklah, kau mendapatkannya," Chanyeol menangkat alisnya menggoda saat Baekhyun berpura-pura membuat gestur mual karena godaannya.

Baekhyun nyaris bersorak gembira sebagai selebrasi namun lelaki itu terlebih dahulu menarik Baekhyun ke pelukannya dengan dirinya yang menghadap dada bidang lelaki itu. Harum antiseptik—Baekhyun sebelumnya benci itu. Tapi ini _Chanyeol_ , maka Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyukai baunya juga.

Lagipula, apa aspek dari Chanyeol yang tidak bisa dicintai?

"Baekhyun, jika berada di dekatku seperti ini, kau pasti mendengarnya, kan?"

"Maksudmu, detak jantungmu?" Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dada liat itu, mendengar detakan jantungnya dengan seksama, "Ya, aku mendengarnya."

"Milik siapa itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun terkekeh, "Tentu saja milikmu."

"Salah." Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya ke pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan bergumam disana, "Setiap detakan jantungku adalah milikmu."

"Sudah cukup menggodaku, Tuan Mafia Besar." Baekhyun memainkan jemarinya di dada lelaki itu, "Atau aku akan berakhir jatuh mencintaimu berkali-kali lebih dalam."

"Aku mengharapkan itu terjadi. Sehingga kau bahkan tidak bisa bernafas tanpaku."

"... Itu terdengar mengerikan."

"Ayo hidup bahagia selamanya." Chanyeol tiba tiba berkata, "Ayo hidup bersama dan menunggu seluruh rambut kita memutih."

"… Nah, itu terdengar lebih baik."

"Maaf menginterupsi. Dan maaf telah mendengarkan percakapan yang penuh dengan gombalan yang kau kutip dari internet—aku tahu itu. Aku mendengar Hyung-ku yang manja ini ingin belajar melindungi suaminya dengan belajar menembakkan peluru? Aku menawarkan diri untuk mengajarinya, Tuan Park."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh serempak pada Sehun yang berdiri bersandar di pilar, alisnya naik satu, seperti menunggu jawaban mereka. Raut wajah geli nyaris memenuhi wajahnya yang berusaha tampak datar.

"Sehun?" Baekhyun yang pertama kali menjawab, merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisinya sehingga ia akan beranjak pergi namun Chanyeol menahan dirinya agar tetap pada tempatnya.

"Mengapa kau ingin?" Chanyeol bertanya, "Kau tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang aneh bukan? Karena jika ya, maka aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

"Tentu saja tidak," Sehun mendengus, berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati mereka. "Aku hanya ingin."

Melihat Chanyeol yang masih terdiam, Sehun menambahkan.

"Lagipula, aku tidak akan berebut istrimu lagi, Tuan." Sehun mengangkat bahunya, "Jangan takut kalah tampan denganku."

"Apa?" Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya, tersinggung. "Aku jelas lebih tampan darimu."

Baekhyun terpana beberapa saat sebelum tersenyum dan menyadari keadaan saat ini.

"Tanya saja Baekhyun-Hyung. Hyung, aku lebih tampan darinya, ya kan?"

Ketika kedua pasang mata itu menatap ke arahnya serempak, Baekhyun merasakan letupan menyenangkan di dalamnya.

"Tentu saja, yang paling tampan adalah aku."

Sehun dan Chanyeol merubah ekspresi sehingga mereka nyaris terlihat seperti anak kembar sementara gelak tawa Baekhyun memenuhi ruangan.

 _Apa kita bisa menghentikan waktu? Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan ramuan itu._

 _Semoga kita bisa tetap berbahagia seperti ini. Tolong._

 **TBC**

* * *

 **THANKS TO :**

 **bbysmurf, WinaKim, kokobap, maulyaa, fadhilarah, Pyridam, silverlight15, Bubble, mawar biru, nocbnolife, hyuniee86, yousee, neemoth19, Nadivarahma614,milkybaek, byuncheeseu, hyuniee86, i baek you, chalienBeeB04, PeterChan, bil, veraparkhyun, , Lusianabaconcy0461, LyWoo, C just for B, Ovi Handayani Pakih, LUDLUD, restikadena90, yuichanzu, chie-sa, incandescense7, Fatihah Kim, YourOnlyMoon, dominic12345, PRISNA CHO, valbifleur, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim,meliarisky7, KertasBee, kickykekliker, PiggY614, shanaznurr, honeybabies61, groondy, Azzuree, , chanbaekowns, n3208007, 365 be With You, homohomoclub, Psch**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[applemacaroon's note]**

 _Hello! Long time no see, kira-kira sekitar sebulanan? Hehehe._

 _Jadiii sebenernya keterlambatan update ini murni karena kesalahan aku yang agak ribet sama real life aku sendiri, Jadi aku mau minta maaf ke kalian, Winter, dan beberapa orang yang mungkin kecewa sama aku gara-gara gabisa ngatur waktu antara nulis sama real life aku sendiri, Im so sorry_

 _Dan, untuk Momentarily Covered mungkin masih akan dipending dulu dikarenakan aku harus fokus sama project ini dan project lain yang masih aku kerjakan._

 _Untuk kalian, jangan lupa jaga kesehatan dan jangan sampe sakit karena cuaca gajelas kan, berat, kalian gaakan kuat (what)_

 _Ok jadiiiii, emang di chapter ini pendek dan ga terlalu nonjolin masalah because aku pikir cerita ini butuh pemanis wkwkwk._

 _ **Dan satu lagi, pas nulis bagian** **thanks to** , **aku bener bener mau terimakasih sama kalian yang udah review follow fav cerita ini, karena awalnya aku bener bener gapercaya kalo cerita ini bakal dapet sebegini banyaknya orang yang mendukung, dan sekarang udah lebih dari 200 orang yang support. Thanks a lot!**_

 _ **.**_

 **[WinterJun09's note]**

 _Hulahula semua~!_

 _Hari sabtu-minggu bahagia dengan momen 'saranghae'nya Chanbaek kan? *tebarbunga*_

 _Chanbaek udah go-public tuh, kamunya kapan? *eheh_

 _Apa yang kamu pikirkan tentang chapter ini? Let me and kak Applemacaroon know~!_


	13. srry

_Hello, thanks for reading my stories, sorry for being inactive in a really long time._

 _So first of all, thank you for all of you guys who love my stories as much as I do, and thankyou for all of you people who always supporting me, sending me such a warm message, and etc._

 _And second, sorry for all the people yang akan aku kecewakan setelah ini._

 ** _Aku akan menutup akun ffn ini._ **

_Yeah, I know keputusan aku ini sangat menyebalkan, mungkin diantara kalian akan ada yang marah, kesal, kecewa sama keputusan aku yang sangat tidak bertanggung jawab ini, yea blame me, I know this is all my fault._

 _Akhir-akhir ini, aku merasa bahwa menulis bukan lagi menjadi sebuah hobi, tapi menjadi sebuah beban buat aku sendiri. I can't enjoy it anymore and it made me stressed out. Emang sebuah kebodohan kalo seorang penulis merasa menulis bukanlah sebuah passionnya lagi._

 _I tried to take a break, but it didn't work._

 _Untuk getting darker, maybe Winter will continue that story without me, im so sorry for all the GD readers who always sending me a really warm message everytime i feel stressed. Sorry Winter._

 _Untuk Everyours dan sequelnya, it will stop ofc. I'm so sorry._

 _Untuk shonya, im so sorry aku sangat tidak bertanggung jawab, I am so sorry._

 _Untuk semua readers, thank you for always standing beside me. I love you guys so much._

 _Mungkin beberapa dari kalian menganggap ini masalah sepele, tapi untuk seorang penulis, merasa bahwa menulis bukan keinginannya lagi adalah sebuah ketakutan terbesar. Menurutku. Entah._

 _Sorry, for all of you._

 ** _Best Regards,_**

 ** _Applemacaroon._**


End file.
